Of Slings and Arrows
by the original Pe
Summary: Harry potter has been thrown into Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, and then rescued by the strangest ppl. A journy to belong. AU begins at the end of fourth year, HPXmen evo crossover COMPLETE! Pre HBP
1. Prologue

Slings and Arrows

_July 31_

_The Daily Prophet_

_TRIPLE HOMICIDE!!! _

_The boy-who-lived a Murderer?_

_A shocking discovery this morning, ministry Aurors discovered the bodies of the muggle family the Dursleys, killed by an Unforgivable. Also found on the scene was Harry Potter, whos wand was found to be the caster of the three Avada Kedavra's. Potter himself was found unconscious and drained of all magical energy. Potters fate will be decided this afternoon in trial._

_Erin Brunette_

To say that the inhabitants of Diagon ally were frenzied would be an understatement. People were passing between groups sharing the news and rumors. Many were saying that they had seen it coming, that the boy was obviously not right in the head, others were furious that the headmaster had let a murderer like Potter in Hogwarts with their children. None however seemed to humor the idea of the boys innocence. And so the rumor mill turned and the people of the wizerding world anxiously waited for the trial that was set for that evening.

November 12th

Months later and miles away from the goings on in diagon ally, sat the boy-who-lived, curled away in the corner of his own personal hell. Rats and other foul creatures fed on the 'food' he had not touched. Pale, painfully thin arms tightened around similarly pale thin legs, as the rest of his body stiffens.

'Kill the spare'

'Lily! Take Harry and run!'

A small wimper was released into the space between his knees.

'Not Harry! Please! … have mercy!.... Please!!

A single tear fell down a gaunt cheek as the boy relived his mothers dying words.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, though it was only an hour, the dementors drifted away from his cell to feed on another wretched soul. And The Boy-who-lived was left to his misery.


	2. The Songbird

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other characters in this fic belong to very talented ppl that are most certainly not me. I am poor. Please don't sue me.,

AN: Ok some warnings first. This is my very very first fanfic EVER! I have read fanfics for over four years now and I hope that this story meets my own expectations.

The song belongs to Brian Adams, and its called 'sound the bugle'

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did inside my head!

August 1st, before 6th year

Thirteen. You know thinking about it, it seems like such a small number. Strange really… I remember hearing about buildings that skipped making the thirteenth floor because of the superstition. Kinda silly really. I wonder if Hogwarts has a thirteenth floor, heh, probably has a few of them! Wait. Thirteen, yes thirteen lines. There are thirteen bars on my cell too! Six on the window, and seven on the door near the floor.

He looked through the bars near the foot of his door to see the dark empty cell across from his. Pretty much all of the cells around his were empty. The reason being that he was in the juvenile cellblock of Azkaban. He was to young to be placed in the deeper parts of the prison, where the dementors stood by your cell day and night. He supposed that he would be moved there once he became seventeen, but that wasn't for another year now. Another twelve lines.

Harry looked over to the marks on the wall. There were many things on the wall actually. He had used the metal leg from his so called bed that had fallen off in the first month in his stay to carve words and sayings into the walls. Now they were carved with everything from sayings he remembered from his friends, to nursery rhymes that he had heard said with such love to a person that wasn't him through his cupboard door. But Harry was looking at the lines that marked his door. One for each month he had spent here. He had kept track of time with the moon phases. Even in the first few months he had kept track. He shudders now to remember those months. They had been the worst. The Dementors had been ecstatic with the new prisoner, and the effects they could have on him. Often they would stay by his cell much longer than they were supposed to. It had been pure never ending torture. But what made it worse was the silence. Not actual silence mind you. No, Azkaban was filled with the screams and moans of the suffering inhabitants. No it was the silence of his friends. The only true family he had ever had. There had been nothing, not a word from them. Even on Christmas, when he had seen the families of the prisoner three cells down come to visit, they did not come.

He supposed that's when he lost his hope. He remembered the looks they had given him during his trial. Mock trial more like. He had been put under a silencing spell before he had entered the room, and was forced to watch as classmate after classmate took the stand and told how he loved public attention, and getting in danger with no regards for the safety of others. How he complained about his family, how they mistreated him. How he had become dark. Exaggerations and rumors mixed well to form a solid case against him. He wasn't even allowed to defend himself under the explanation that if he was able to throw off the imperious curse, what was to stop him from throwing off the truth serum. In fact the silencing charm only broke after they had pronounced him guilty, and he was free to scream of his injustice as he was dragged away. The last sight he remembered before entering this hell was the faces of his friends. All of their eyes full of hurt and distrust. They thought him guilty.

And so he was dragged off to the island on which sat the fearsome prison. His too big cousins clothes were traded for the standard Azkaban robes that made him itch. His glasses were taken from him too. Glass was considered a weapon. His belongings had been taken away and his money seized by the ministry. The only thing he was allowed to keep were his shoes.

The only reason he was still semi sane would be the fact that he knew he was innocent. Oh he knew he was no longer the picture of mental health, but he was better off than those raving lunatics a few floors below.

'Hmmmmmm I wonder if Azkaban has a thirteenth floor…. The whole bloody thing must be a thirteenth floor!' At this Harry began to chuckle. Oh yes not insane but definitely not sane either.

He was brought out of his random musing with the sound of footsteps. This was rare as dementors don't have feet. Harry looked through the bars at the foot of his door to see two guards in Azkaban Garb leading a short prisoner with red cropped hair into the cell opposite his. 'New Blood' Thought Harry, as the guards turned and left. He peered though the bars and into the newbie cell. 'Wonder what they did, to be walking in here.' No one walks into Azkaban, they were dragged.

Unfortunately He was not able to ponder much more on this subjects as the cold feelings that signaled the returning Dementors settled into his bones.

Many Agonizing hours later the dementors left the young prisoners to their nightmares. Harry recalled hearing the new prisoner moaning a weeping in their cell. He lay curled up in his corner for a little while longer, resting his body. 'what I wouldn't give for chocolate now' He thought, and then when on to list the different types of chocolate he would have should his innocence ever be proven. His chocolate musings were stopped however, by the sounds coming from outside his cell.

There, there it was again. Humming. The new prisoner was humming to themself! He shuffled closer to the bars to better hear the tune. It would be a refreshing change from all the screams and moans from all the other prisoners.

The tone was low and mournful, and very very sad. Harry was about to turn away when the humming became words. She, and she was a she now that he could hear her voice, sang the words to the mournful tune, her voice drifting like water to his ears. The words told a story about loosing yourself and having nothing to live for, nothing to go on for.

Harry sighed at her words looking away from her cell. 'Shes only been here for one night, and shes already broken' he thought sadly, as she returned to humming. What was he holding on for? Why didn't he submit to the insanity like everyone else. It wasn't like he was going to escape this place. And even if he did, he would be alone. There was nothing left for him anywhere.

He paused again as the songbird began a new verse. She continued to sow the story of abandonment and wanting to give up.

All of a sudden her voice rang out strong with emotion, the song telling him to**_ "Remember who you are. If you loose your self, your courage soon will follow, So be strong tonight, remember who you are!"_**

His eyes widened at these words and looked back through the bars only to see a pair of light blue eyes staring straight back at him as she finished the song with the saying that his freedom was worth fighting for. Without taking her eyes off his she finished her song, a coy smile upon her lips.

"Hello Harry Potter, The boy-who-killed."


	3. Breaking IN?

**_AN: ….. holy crap! I just signed onto my computer, and my yahoo pops up, do you know what it said? It said I have 20 something e-mails. Can you imagine my surprise when I see that they are all reviews? For me no less? I must tell you that I was literally bouncing around my small purple room when I read them (my cranky house mates can attest to this as they did not appreciate being woken up to my delighted squeals at 2 in the morning) _**

**_Also some good news! While I have been unable to update because of the virus thingie that has put a standstill to updating, coupled with my recently developed insomnia, I have finished chapters 1-7 in the last night!_**

**_I also need to say that the song used in the previous chapter is called "sound the bugle" and its by Brain Adams, from the Spirit of the Cimarron soundtrack. (Side note: this song is what inspired the fic really.)_**

_**Happy reading!!**_

_Chapter two_

"_Hello Harry Potter, The boy-who-killed."_

She smirked at him as his eyes widened of their own accord.

"I thought that little ditty would get your attention, I really didn't know ho-"

"Your hair!" He exclaimed, his voice raspy from disuse, for now with this moonlight shining through the windows in the corridor, he could see that her hair was now a midnight black, whereas before it was as red as a Weasley.

She blinked at the interruption, then gave a small smile. "You might be familiar with the polyjuice potion? I used it to frame myself, cant have my real name blackened when I can just make one up."

Harry frowned, 'framed herself? Why on earth would anyone frame themselves to get into Azkaban?'

"I have my reasons" She stated coolly, raising an elegant eyebrow when he started at her claim.

"How did you kn-" he started, his throat aching

"You were muttering out loud, probably an effect of being alone so long." At this a flash of something crossed her face, and Harry realized it was pity. He frowned as he knew that he should be angry, he hated pity, he didn't want it. But now it seemed as if he could care less. What did it matter if some lunatic pitied him. And this girl was obviously a lunatic. Breaking IN to Azkaban must be a first… wait no. Harry recalled something like that. A flash of a memory, the tri-wizard tournament, his professor melting away to produce a stranger. His tale of his escape, a mother replacing him. He remembered now. Barty Crouch was able to escape because of his mothers sacrifice, to take his place in the prison.

Harry shook his head and derailed that train of thought before it could lead to any other unpleasant memories. But this girl, he pondered as he looked back at her. She was watching him, waiting for him to make the next move. She broke in, so there must be something in here that she needed out… or at least to pass it on.

He realized quickly that this girl could easily be a death eater in disguise, seeking him out. "Why did you come here? What do you want?" he questioned, glaring into her piercing blue eyes.

"You. I came for you."


	4. Magic

AN: laughs eeevily ok! Who thought it was ginny??? Common! Don't be shy! Lol

Also I'm not sure what the problem is but theres something going on with my chapters. When I first got reviews, they had been full of praise for the first and second chapter, but I had never loaded the chapter. It had failed at the same time that the upload was blocked. So some ppl have been able to reach chapters that others havn't. I don't really understand but I hope you all get this and everything is sorted out real soon.

Also! I am now done chapters one through 11, and I should be updating pretty much every day, I hope. If all goes well. fingers are crossed

Chapter Three

Magic

_. "Why did you come here? What do you want?" he questioned, glaring into her piercing blue eyes._

_"You. I came for you."_

He blinked. 'Well that was easy' "Why" he asked out loud "Why would you want the savior that killed his only family in cold blood?" He had meant to yell the last part but it only came out as a whisper. His voice, it seemed, had developed a permanent rasp to it. 'probably from all the screaming' he mused.

"I came for you because I don't think you did it. I believe that you Harry Potter are innocent, and I know that there are others who are just as aware of your innocence as I am. That and they are willing to give you your freedom."

He scowled at her before turning away. "You can go tell Voldermort where to shove it cause I wont have anything to do with him" He growled out over his shoulder. He was drawn back though when he heard her snort at his accusation.

"Voldermort? Please. Who do you think set you up? Well that's what we figured at least. Why frame you and get you out of the way then try to bust you out? It doesn't make sense." She gave a great sigh when she saw the disbelief in his features. "look you don't have to believe me then. I'll leave and you can rot away in here! Is that what you really want?"

"If your not with Voldermort then who are you with? Who wants me?" he hissed at her.

"If I'm going to tell you this I must ask you not to interrupt until I am finished alright?" Seeing his curt nod and unphased by his obvious dislike for her she continued, "The one who I'm representing contacted me a few months ago. He said that he knew that you held a great power within yourself and its dangerous to let it go unused for to long. He contacted me in the hopes of reaching you because I'm a witch, he's a muggle by the way, a powerful one but a muggle all the same. Imagine my surprise when he asked me if I could help him locate a wizard by the name of Harry Potter! I told him that you were imprisoned for murder and that you were quite unreachable. He was, distressed shall we say to hear of your state as he assured me that your mind was clean and you had not committed the crimes you have been condemned for. So I came here to help you get out." Here she held up her had to silence his questions, "you don't have to agree to anything or any of his terms Harry. His first priority is to get you out of here"

"But if he has proof then why doesn't he just take it to the ministry so that they will release me? Why send you in to break me out?" He questioned, excited by the fact that there was at least someone out there other than the voices in his head that believed in him.

"Hes a _Muggle_ Harry! What court would take the word of a muggle over a wizard? That's why he sent me here. To get you out. After that you have a choice. One is to thank him politely for helping you get out of this glorified hellhole, we get you some new clothes, help you on to your feet and pass you a ticket to the down under to start your new life as Mike Cross. The other choice is to stay with us and let us teach you how to control your suppressed ability. Either way it gets you out of here and safety from all widarding kind."

Harry griped his head in confusion. Really after a little more than a year with no contact with another living being to a full blown conversation was to much for his exhausted form. "wait, what exactly is this ability? How come no one told me about it before? Shouldn't I have noticed something?" It was getting really hard to stay awake now, but he pressed on hungry for answers.

"Well I can explain it to you, or you can just see it for yourself." At the questioning look he sent her she continued, "alright but your going to have to listen to me, and do what I say." Waiting for the nod he gave her, she gave a grim smile back. "Alright then, first you need to close your eyes, good. Now relax, don't fall asleep, take calming breaths…" and she lead him into a meditative state and his mind was cleared. "alright," she whispered in a soothing voice, "now I want you to concentrate on what you feel around you. Stretch your senses out, feel around with your mind. What can you feel Harry?"

He frowned to himself, one of his voices telling him that this was ridiculous. But he felt out anyways. It was cold, but that was normal. As was the dampness in the air, the screams and moans from the prisoners below. But there, what was that noise? His brow wrinkled in confusion, there was a humming sound, sort of like the one you would get from a refrigerator. A low background hum that was difficult to place. It was then that he realized with a jolt, that he could _feel_ the current. He told the girl, he really must find out her name, and he could hear the smile in her voice as she told him to reach out to the current with his mind.

As soon as he felt the contact his whole body seemed to fill with soothing warmth. It was like the current had been missing from him, he was now complete in a sense. He couldn't even stop the contented sigh that escaped his lips if he had wanted to.

"Do you have it now Harry?" she called to him, and at his nod, "Good now I want you to take the current and try to concentrate it. Feel it flow through your body, you want to feel it flowing through your fingers and keep it there. Very good. Now Harry, keeping this state of mind I want you to open your eyes and look at your hand"

Harry felt disappointed, he didn't want his feeling to end, and he was sure that whatever had happened to his hand would destroy the trance he was currently in. but he did so nonetheless, and gazed upon his hand with a mixture of shock and awe.

His hand was (thankfully) the same, but floating above the palm of his outstretched hand, was an iridescent glowing mist, that gave off the same hum as the current had. He stared at it transfixed, his hand frozen so not to disturb the beautiful substance that he was certain had previously been the cause for the soothing warmth that had filled him.

"What is it?" He whispered, not taking his eyes away from the sight.

She grinned, hearing the awe in his voice, and answered just as quietly.

"Magic"


	5. Talks and Locks

_AN: Sorry I know I said that I should be updating every day but I kinda left town for a bit and was away from my precious computer. But now I' am back and while I was gone I got a ton work done on the story for the future! The whole thing is pretty much figured out, now I just have to figure out the mini details! Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter four

Talks and locks

"_What is it?" He whispered, not taking his eyes away from the sight._

_She grinned, hearing the awe in his voice, and answered just as quietly._

_"Magic"_

At Harry's incredulous look she explained, "its raw magic Harry. Magic is everywhere. And it's a witch or Wizard who can take that magic and use it. Muggles and the like cant use it, but they can feel it time to time. Wizards need a tool though to direct the magic, to distill it. Hence the need for a wand. You on the other hand, have the ability to draw raw magic to yourself and manipulate it to your will. Something that has never been done before."

Harry looked back down to the glowing mass in his hand. '_Magic._ Its so – pretty' He shook his head at that childish thought and told that particular voice to shut the hell up. For a brief moment he toyed the idea of using this ability against Voldermort, but that thought was quickly squished, trampled on, and thrown in the mental trash bin. 'We don't want anything to do with that world any more' the rest of his voices nodded in agreement.

He closed his eyes wearily; it had been so long since he had slept. When he opened his eyes the mist was gone, leaving a tingling sensation in his hand. "Don't worry," he heard called from the girls cell. He looked for her but she had stood up and was looking at her door. "It will come back with practice. But you need to save your strength. That is, if you wanna get out of here with me?" She stopped whatever she had been doing and dropped to a crouch to look into his eyes. He looked away and surveyed his cell and really looked at for the first time in a long time. He didn't want to stay, that was obvious. And he knew that if he did stay, he would die here. Soon.

'But we don't know anything about these people,' whispered a voice in his head. 'who are we to trust them? As soon as they have us they will try to use us!' it hissed. He looked back to her cell but she was back to working on the door. "Look, I know that this is hard." She called as she worked on her door, "I was in your place too not that long ago. Well I wasn't in prison, but it wasn't a place I wanted to stay in. Then these people came and started spouting all this stuff saying I have a gift, and they want to help. And I was like 'yeah right, total bullshite. All they wanted was my power. But I went with anyways, I was in a bad place, and it was to good of an offer." Harry could hear some weird clicking sounds coming from her door. "Its kinda like a leap of faith. There's nothing I can really say to you that will prove my trustworthiness," at this her door squeaked as she heaved it open and got to work on his door. "But you should know that I don't think anyone could force you to use your powers. Not yet anyways. It takes to much control." She sighed as the clicking sound started coming from the lock on his door. "I can give you this though. I swear on my own life, on my magic and on my soul, that I will do my best to get you out of here and should you choose to leave us after we get you safe, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you can." The clicking stopped and she gave a great tug on his door, pulling it open.

"All that matters now is if your coming or not."


	6. Outragous Fortune

_AN: I thought that the last chapter was a little short so heres a bonus chapter!_

_Chapter five_

_Outrageous Fortune_

"_All that matters now is if your coming or not."_

She looked down at his fail form and grimaced. "This is going to be harder than I expected. Alright, now we don't have much time, if your coming I gotta know now. What's it going to be?"

He looked up at her and was once again trapped by her eyes. 'Ok,' he thought to himself, 'If we stay here, we die. If we go with the lunatic girl with the plan, there's a good _chance_ I'll be killed.' _Where's your Griffindor courage? _Whispered a voice he hadn't heard since Christmas. Not since he had lost his hope.

Hesitantly, he let go of his bony knees, and extended a grimy hand to hers. She grimaced again upon feeling how light he was when she helped him to his feet. He wobbled for a few seconds before putting a steadying hand on the wall. He felt her eyes on him and looked up to see her gaze on his hand. He looked over at the appendage, but there was nothing wrong with it. He looked back at her to ask what was so fascinating when he saw her eyes moving, reading. She was reading his graffiti. He looked back to where his hand had rested and moved it to see the other half of the word 'arrows'. How he had remembered that particular quote he had no idea. "_To be or not to be, --that is the question:--"_ he smiled at the words. They had echoed his thoughts perfectly at the time. Still do when he thought about it. _Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them?" _

A hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. "We need to go now Harry. Are you coming?"

He turned to face her and offered his hand. "I don't believe we have been introduced yet. My name is Harry Potter."

She rolled her eyes at him, obviously nervous as their time was running out, but she took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze and gave him a kind smile. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter, you may call me Zero." She missed his frown to her odd name as she had turned around directly after letting go of his hand and checking out the door. "We are going to have to hurry, and when I say run do NOT stop. Understood?" He nodded, wishing that he had gotten more sleep the night before. Instead he'd had a vision from Voldermort that had left him more drained then he had been before he had slept.

"Alright, it shouldn't be much longer, I planted a small bomb when they led me in. Hidden in my clothes, so it should be in the lower part of the prison by now. I found out in the files I was able to get into that they keep your clothes incase your ever released"

Harry was about to ask how she was able to get such documents when he heard a muffled explosion from a few floors down. Zero grinned evilly at him. "I also discovered that the room that they keep the prisoners belongings in is right next to the Auror staff room. So I added a few muggle stink bomb in there just to thank them for their wonderful treatment of me bringing me in here!" Harry let out a raspy laugh at that but was quickly silenced as Zero grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cell that he had spent the worst year of his life in.


	7. Leap of Faith

_AN: Thanks to all the people that reviewd! It really makes writing all the more fun! And there are some that I have to respond to:_

Lady Urquentha: yes it is, very good guess! Now can you tell my WHY he can do this?

brittney-a-t: lol! Its cause I couldn't find any new good fics that I started writing!

japanese-jew: The chapters will be getting longer, but I'm not going to be putting in any abuse, at least any physical abuse, mainly cause I don't think I could write it properly. But theres going to be much emotional Angst throughout the fic.

CoolWeirdo: I have no idea what was happening with the chapters. I think its all working now though.

To the rest of you I plan on updating pretty much every day, although I expect that it will get harder to do cause my exams are fast approaching.

And also the Chapters will be getting longer soon enough.

Have fun!

_Chapter six_

_Leap of faith_

_Zero grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cell that he had spent the worst year of his life in._

With her hand keeping a firm grip on his, she led him down the dark passages of Azkaban prison at a near run. Harry followed, stumbling every now and then at her brisk pace. Zero seemed to know where she was going as she would lead him down the twisting, mazelike paths without hesitating. It wasn't until they reached a hallway with three corridors leading out of it that he was able to catch his breath. Reaching to the wall for support, he shifted his weight on his shaky legs. Harry looked over to his companion and felt a small pang of fear when he saw the look of concentration etched on her features.

"You're lost!" He rasped out, panic settling in, "You bloody idiot! You're lost aren't you!"

"Just be quiet for a second!" she hissed back at him, never taking her eyes of the corridors.

"The dementors will be coming! I cant fight them without a wand! I cant go back! They wont put me back in the juvenile cells! I'll be treated like an adult now! I cant!"

Zero whirled around, grabbing his arm, bringing him out of his panicked state for a moment. "Will you calm down?! I just needed a moment to remember, its ok! And the dementors aren't coming. Apparently they dislike Vertigo."

"Wha-"

"Explanations later! While the dementors wont stop us they will get the Aurors and then we'll be in for it, so MOVE!" Keeping her painful grip on his arm she pulled him through one of the corridors at a much faster pace. Harry could hear her mumbling to herself as she ducked through passageways and once they had to detour when they heard Aurors up ahead. Soon though, they came upon an Iron door. A very locked Iron door.

Harry sank to his knees gasping for breath. His vision was blurring, and he was so very tired. At the sound of that familiar clicking his eyes snapped to where he could see Zero with her palm placed over the key hole. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, her lips pursed. And then at the resounding click that came from the door, she grabbed the rusting handle and gave a great heave, and to Harry's surprise and delight, the door opened just enough for them to squeeze though.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was the briny fishy smell that came with a harbor. He looked over to where the sea crashed up against the rocks of the island. He was _outside!_ It took everything he had left in him not to fall to his knees with joy, for he feared he would never be able to get back up.

It was morning now, the moon that had lighted his cell before was gone and the discolored fog that surrounded him told him that it was very early in the morning. 'Very think fog too' he thought to himself. Azkaban never had sunlight. Ever. But the thickness of the fog that had settle upon them now felt almost unnatural

Zero hauled the door closed again and Harry heard the lock fall into place again. She turned to him and took his hands into hers. "Ok Jackie boy, this is where your going to have to trust me."

He gave her a weird look at the name.

"Again, explanations later. Now do your trust me?" She waited for his nod. "Alright, this is going to feel weird but you cant pan- Harry are you ok?" Harry tried his hardest to still the queasiness that was running through him but there was nothing he could do about the trembles that shook his body. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he was just to tired. He gave her a curt nod wishing she would get on with what ever rescue she had planned from this point for he did not see any boats, and there was no way he could wade into that water let alone swim. "Alright, just remember. Don't. Panic."

She gave his hands a little squeeze, and then closed her eyes, concentrating. Nothing happened for a minute, but then he felt it. First in his hair, which had turned into a grimy greasy mass upon his head, suddenly felt weightless. Like as if he was underwater. The feeling quickly passed over the rest of his body causing the robes that hung off him to float around him.

Zero quickly let go of his hands and wrapped them around his torso, "Harry I need one last thing from you ok? I need you to jump, put as much strength in it as possible ok?" She must have taken his bewildered stare as a yes as she crouched down bringing him with her, and then springing up with all the force they had in them.

Harry didn't know what he had expected to happen, but soaring up into the sky was definitely not anything he could have thought of. It wasn't like flying though. It was more like swimming with air all around him. "What?" was all he could manage.

Zero smiled and whispered, "My Magic."

He might have actually enjoyed the feeling, but his weak state was finally catching up with him. Within seconds his body became lax in Zeros arms, the last thing he would remember would be the strange black shadow that had appeared above them.


	8. The Blur

_AN: Before the fic I would like to show you all this glorious piece of mail that I got, which is a review from one of you readers._

_The following review has been submitted to: Of Slings and Arrows _

_Chapter: 7_

_From: japanese-jew ( _

_wut? Am very confuzzled, but its a good cliffie. Continue w/ this _

_trend, its ok if u don't have long chappies as long as its regular. _

_(Don't give a set date, just keep keepin on.)_

_Sniff now THAT was a great review! No pressure, good advice and totally awesome! You all should lean from this dude or dudette! _

_Coolwierdo: Their comin I just need to do a bit of filler in between the chapters I have and I should be set for Christmas!_

_DemonicK: Thank you! After reading literally thousands of Harry Potter Fanfics it becomes difficult to come up with an Original Idea!_

_That's pretty much it and I'm want to say that I'm not going to turn into one of those authors that demand like 10 reviews before they put up the next chapter. That's cruel. But I would appreciate some more critical reviews, I'm a very self conscious person and I'm always worrying if I'm doing this right. Some reviews would definitely help! _

_Anyways on the story!_

_Chapter seven_

_The blur_

_Warning, this chapter has a big shock at the end, please make sure your sitting!_

_The last thing he would remember would be the strange black shadow that had appeared above them._

The following days, Harry would remember as the blur. It was a series of flashes, memories, nightmares, and reality strung together. The courtroom, filled with accusing eyes, full of hate. A hand softly brushing a hair away from his fevered forehead. Cedric screaming at him that it was his fault that he was dead. A soft hand in his, giving it a squeeze every now and then. Waiting, waiting for his friends to come, as he watched hungrily as the prisoner three cells over accepted his mothers hugs. His Aunt screaming, as he felt like he was flying apart. And a great explosion and the sound of his own voice scearming in pain.Voices mixed together, accusing, yelling, but then soft questioning, soothing.

Harry strained to stay with that voice. '…onger? He's be- wo weeks!' He fought against the fog that had filled his mind, struggling to stay with the voice. '.. on Jack, come back.. –eave us…Harry'

He felt the hand pull away from his and he panicked. 'No!' He thought desperately, 'no don't go! Please!' He fought the exhaustion, and the pull to relax and let the fog claim him again. 'Come on! Just open your damn eyes!' He didn't remember the act of opening his eyes being so very hard before. He gave himself a little mental victory cheer as he felt his eyes responding, and that cheer was quickly silenced when the blinding white light invaded his senses. He heard someone moan and was surprised to discover it was him. Shortly after something was placed to his lips, and he felt cool liquid grace his mouth. He drank greedily, whatever it was soothing his parched mouth.

The cup was pulled away and he tried to open his eyes, this time with better results. The room was fuzzy, and whomever had given him the water, or whatever that was, had left. But soon his vision focused into a rough haze at the corners of his vision. One of the only gains he seemed to have gotten during his visit in Azkaban, was his vision. For months he had suffered from migraines due to his poor sight, but it had cleared up, along with his vision. He couldn't explain it and there had been no one to ask, so he had counted it as a blessing in his suffering.

The first thought he had was 'white'. Blinding white. Filling his head with memories. Having to grow his arm back, Hermione's petrified body, mountains of candy and chocolate from his friends… His heart clenched painfully at that thought.

Then there was that insistent _beeping!_ He turned his head to see an array of medical machines, all of them disguising the beeping culprit. 'Definitely not a widarding infirmary then'

The rest of the assessment of his whereabouts was halted though, by the entrance of to people through the door to his right. The first, he noticed was a man in a wheelchair, although Harry could not see any injuries on him, and he was not exactly dressed in patient garb like himself. The other was a woman with soft mocha skin and just oozed maternal warmth. It was this one that walked swiftly over to him and helped ease him up into a sitting position. She gently took his hand and asked him how he was feeling, but he could only stare at her and her beautifully kind face.

The sound of the other man clearing his throat drew his attention and he looked at the man with confusion.

"Its good to see you awake Mr. Potter. You have been asleep for a little more than two weeks. I believe you gave poor Zero quite a fright." He said with a chuckle before becoming serious again.

Harry frowned as he remembered the girl. She said she was going to take him to that muggle man. Well he was obviously with muggles now, but, "Where am I?"

"You are safe here now Harry." Said the man gently, "May I welcome you to the '_Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters'_"

**AN: HA! Who saw that coming? Lol yes its going to be a crossover but I hope it will be a tasteful one. I have read too many x-men crossovers to have them become totally unbelievable, or just plain stupid. This one I pray will never turn out like that.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relating Harry Potter characters and scenes do not belong to me. Nor does X-men belong to me. They belong to the wonderful people at marvel**


	9. Be it Blood or Breed

Oh man!thanks for the reviews! very Happy Author here!

japanese-jew: DUDE! I love you! Excellent review man! To answer your questions, the crossover is with X-men Evolution, the TV show. I admit the Comics tend to be better, but this way most people will already know a lot about the characters. I'm not sure about the healing mutant, I know I've heard of something like that but it might have been a fanfic! And as for why Harry's here? Well that's going to be explained in this chap!

shadownthedark: Another one! Oh man this is such a great day! Thanks for the review and thank you so much I plan on holding you to that promise! I am trying to keep this as IC as physically as possible! I normally write my chapters and then read them over a few days later with a fresh head, and I'm also re-reading the books and watching the movies regularly so to keep the real characters in mind. I just hope that when I actually start thowing relationships in there ppl wont be flaming me with reviews saying that that person does not belong with that person. Don't worry, there isn't going to be any X-men/HP relationships.

DemonicK: Wow…. Just wow… thanks so much! Yeah I get the idea that I'm spelling wizarding wrong a lot, mainly cause its not in spell check and my house mate has decided to stop beta reading for me (the jerk). And My writing style, I might get a bit more descriptive, but not by much. I'll tell you now I wont be telling what everyone is wearing every time they change their outfit right down to the colour of their earrings. I hate Dickens, writing about EVERYTHING! Nuts! And I've already gotten a lot of the chapters written so They wont be getting that much longer, though there are a few that are pretty long. Thanks for the input!!!

Ainariel-Helyanwe: lol! That's it! No more double fudge Sundays covered with sushi before swimming practice for you!!!

OldNick: lol don't worry this will not be a slash fic.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and X-men do not belong to me, only Ana and Moyra do, and please ask before using them.

_Chapter 8_

_Be it Blood or Breed_

_telepathic talkie_

"_You are safe here now Harry." Said the man gently, "May I welcome you to the 'Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters'" _

'Institute? I'm in an institute? Aren't those for people who are insane? I'm not insane! Not yet! Come on! I tried to hard to stay sane!!! I don't want to be here!' But Harry stopped his thoughts there. _Did_ he not want to be there? Sure if he was insane, well that's a little upsetting, but he was away from the dementors, that was a plus. And he was warm, so very warm. He couldn't remember the last time he was warm.

"Mr. Potter you are not in a mental institution, nor are you mentally incapable that you should be placed in one."

Harry blinked, and then groaned "I was muttering out loud again wasn't I?"

The woman smiled at him as the man spoke, "No Mr. Potter, you did not."

Harry Blinked. "Then ho-"

_We all have our own gifts here Mr. Potter_

Harry jolted upright causing spasms of pain to shoot through his legs but they went unnoticed. He was more concerned by the fact that although he heard the man speak, his lips had not moved, and the voice had been coming from inside his head. Most disturbing.

"Perhaps introductions are in order then? I am Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of this school, and this is Ororo Monroe. She is an instructor here." The Professor leaned forward in his chair. "Mr. Potter, are you familiar with the term mutants?"

Harry frowned. 'Mutants? Like from the movies that Dudley used to love?' He expressed this to the Professor who gave a small chuckle.

"Not exactly, no. Mutants are very real, and not as they are depicted in film." He gave a wry smile at this, "Nor as they are depicted in the media either. Mutants, as they are commonly called, are people who possess what is call the 'X' gene. This piece of their DNA gives them a gift. A power that separates them from the rest of the human race. All mutants are different, with unique abilities. For example I am a telepath, which is why you heard my voice before. I have the ability to see inside others minds, and speak to them telepathically. Miss Munro has the amazing ability to manipulate weather. The purpose of this school is to create a safe haven for mutants. A place where they can learn to control their gifts, and to be with others like them."

Harry's head was swimming. He somewhat remembered hearing his Aunt yelling about more freaks on the television, but he had passed it off as wizards that had been caught on tape. And mutants would definitely count as freaks in her opinion. Not that it mattered anymore, as his aunt as well as his uncle and cousin were dead. He pushed that thought away, now is not the time to dwell on that, especially with a telepath sitting right in front of him. But he wasn't a mutant, no he was a wizard. These people obviously thought that his magic was his mutant ability. He sighed, disappointed, as he had for one precious moment thought that he might have belonged somewhere.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Sir, um Professor, but I'm not a mutant."

Xavier gave a soft smile and asked, "And why it that, Mr. Potter?"

"What ever powers you may think I have, they're not because of my genes"

"Ah, I see," started the professor. "So you believe that because you are a wizard that your powers are not separate from your magic?"

"No I ju- What? Yo- you know about magic? Ho-"

"I must say I was quite surprised to learn about an entire community that had hidden itself so perfectly in ours when I first met Ana and her sister. Two young witches with mutant powers and little control, they created quite mess for themselves before help could arrive for them. They came here for a period, and during their stay we learned much about your world. You have already met Ana. She was the one who helped you escape."

"She said her name was Zero! And she's a mutant?" This was getting too confusing for him and he could feel the fog creeping up on him, calling him back. But he wasn't going anywhere without some answers.

"Zero is her code name. Most mutants have one, and Ana gave you hers because she was still within the prison and it would not have been wise to have spoken her given name incase it was overheard. I believe she went to great lengths using magic and muggle technology alike to frame herself under a false name so to get to you."

"Her mutant power is the control of Gravity, to be able to restrict it over certain areas and people. She also has a very mild form of telekinesis, not very strong at all but very useful for undoing locks." It was the fist time Harry had heard the woman speak since she had helped him up. "She used these powers to aid in your escape, using gravity to lift the locks and keep the monsters at bay."

"The Dementors, she said that they didn't like the feeling of vertigo, or something like that. What did she do?"

"Ana used her power over gravity on them. When she felt one getting close she would cause the gravity around them to ease, and as they are creatures that float and have no real way of connecting to the ground, it gave them a horrible feeling of vertigo. Something Ana informed me with great pleasure that they do not appreciate." Informed Miss. Munroe

"And when we got outside, that's what the flying was, wasn't it? Where we jumped and didn't fall back down?" asked an excited Harry. At the professors nod he thought to himself, 'if she's a witch, and can do all that, that's definitely not any magic I've ever heard of. But what's mine? Zero told me I had an ability, but it turned out to be magic!' "Sir, I still don't think I'm a m-mutant. I can't do anything like that." Harry could feel his heart sinking, because he really didn't want to leave this place, not yet. They seemed so nice, and it was so warm.

The Professor smiled at him again, full of understanding. "I understand that Ana helped you demonstrate your powers before your escape?" At Harry's nod, "While I have only met two magical people with mutant powers, both of their abilities are separate from their magic. Your mutant powers on the other hand, and make no mistake you are a mutant Mr. Potter, your powers are connected to your magic and accent your magic beautifully. My understanding of it is that you are capable of reaching out and using raw magic to your will. With time I believe you will be able to use your magic in ways no other wizard nor witch has ever been able to before. But first you must be able to control it. Ana informed me that while you are able to manifest the magic physically, she told me that you, and these are her own words, are 'incapable of even casting a simple levitation charm'.

Here the elder man paused, "Harry I know you have been though much in your young life, half because of what Ana has told me, and half because I can hear your broadcasting thoughts. You have been forced to age far before your time, and it is not fair. I can promise you safety here, safety and much more. You are free to leave at anytime, and no one here will stop you. But if you stay we will teach you all you need to know. We will teach you control, Ana has agreed to stay here to help guide your magic. You will be surrounded by others in the exact same position that you are in."

Harry leaned back against the pillows, deep in thought. He was a mutant? Great another thing to make me separate from everyone else! Why not just stamp the work FREAK on his forehead and be done with it. But then, here you wouldn't be different. He wouldn't be famous, or a murderer. He would be Harry. Just Harry. He smiled for the first time in forever. To me normal, well as normal one could get in a school for mutants, that was something he had never had before.

"Alright, I'll stay."

AN: Ok just to let you all know, Ana and her sister are OC's. I Hate OC, really I do and there a precious few fics out there with OC characters that I think are brilliant. But for the purpose of this fic they were necessary. It is NOT self-insertion and Ana is not going to turn out to be Voldie's granddaughter, or relative, who holds the key that harry needs to destroy Voldermort all the while being totally cool. I HATE those. No I needed her so I could have Xavier knowing all about the wizarding world already and someone to help Harry with his powers. So……. yeah.


	10. Explainations Now!

AN: Hey guys! Hows it goin? Listen there are a few important things I need to get out. **PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

Firstly In all that Harry-goes-to-Azkaban-unjustly fics I've read, A Lot of them Have Harry almost totally sane cause he was strong enough to protect his mind from the dementors. Now some of them have good reasoning behind it but others don't So I just want to clarify that my Harry is still pretty much sane because he was in the Juvie dept. of Azkaban. They would come by at scheduled times, so Harry wasn't always around them, thus, hes not a nutcase… totally.

Also, another common trend I found was that once Harry is out hes horribly jaded/hateful/vengeful. In my fic, well yes he will be very angry at the ones that were supposed to be his friends, but let me explain. I study sociology, its my fav subject, and my fav topic is the socialization of children. Now from everything I've learned and studied, Harry turned out a hell of a lot better than any normal kid would in his position. Being locked away, constantly told your worthless, and not having any form of a relationship with anyone for the first ten years of their life would emotionally and mentally cripple a child. But as Harry is Harry he seems to turn out like a pretty normal kid at Hogwarts, a few anger management issue sure but hes not perfect. My theory is that it was the existence of friends at Hogwarts that helped him totally overcome the disgusting behavior of the Dursleys. But when every one of his friends turns against him, and leaves him to Azkaban, that relationship that saved him before will destroy him. Right now in Harry's head he thinks that he did something to cause their distrust. He believes its his fault that they left him. Hey a decade of always being told that every little thing that went wrong was your fault can do that to a kid. Don't worry, he wont stay like this, but I wanted to explain all that before people start complaining that hes not acting like he should. This is my interpretation of how this would go.

Thanks for listening!

japanese-jew: lol! That was just a joke! Don't worry, Ana's a limey, you'll read more about her in this chapter. I agree some OC stories are very good, but I find a lot of the less well written ones to be very similar and the author takes to many liberties looks around suspiciously whispers but that doesn't stop me from reading them! Lol

Nooka: in due time just like the rest of the mutants

Layce74: I'll try not to, cause I know exactly what your talking about. But remember his whole world had been destroyed by the ones he trusted the most. So hes going to be a tiny bit upset.

Dave Potter: DUDE! I totally know what your talking about! Where hes got like Telepathy and healing powers and has wings and a tail and like five other powers! Nuts yo!

CoolWeirdo: tank you.. tank you!!

Ainariel-Helyanwe: Ok to better explain Harry's power, think that Magic is everywhere. An invisible force that no one can see. Wizards are born with some of this force within them and with that magic they can tap into this force through the use of a wand which filters it and turns it into a spell. Harry, although he can still use a wand and filter raw magic to make spells, his mutant power allows him to feel and hear the raw magic that's everywhere, to harvest it by bringing it into himself (kinda like hes the wand) and bend the magic to do his will without filtering it. This doesn't not make him all powerful though. Don't think that. It going to take a massive amout of control to beable to tame such a wild force as Magic. Does that eplain it better for you?

_Chapter nine_

_Explanations now_

"_Alright, I'll stay."_

The first few weeks at the Institute were very interesting for Harry. He was confined to the infirmary for another week, so he could rest and get 'reintroduced' to food, as Miss Munroe told him. Halfway through the week though he had been attempting to stretch his legs, when he had walked in to a section of the infirmary he had not previously noticed. The inside was like a laboratory and library all in one, and in the centre of it all was a large hairy blue man, hunched over one of the tables. At Harry's startled cry the man turned to him and before Harry could make a break for it, assured him that he was harmless and introduced himself as Dr. Henry McCoy. Dr. McCoy was one of the instructors there and was horrified to hear from Harry that there were no literature classes at Hogwarts. After that Dr. McCoy had visited Harry often, usually bringing pieces of literature that he thought Harry might like to pass the time.

Another common visitor that came calling was Zero, or Ana as she was called now that they were no longer in Azkaban. On her first visit Harry got his first real good look at her in the light. She had long raven hair, much the same colour as his, only much more controlled. She wore it loose, with several pieces falling infront of her face. She was dress mostly in blacks with several bangles and bead filled bracelets adorning her arms, making her jingle when she walked. She was glad to see him awake at last, and said with a grin that he could finally take a shower. She showed him to where the bathroom was, and told him to take as long as he wanted. She also passed him a comb, a toothbrush and toothpaste before shutting the door.

An hour later, a much cleaner Harry walked out of the steam filled room to see Ana sitting on his bed reading a newspaper. Upon closer inspection he could see that the pictures were moving. A wizarding paper! And not just any paper, it was the Daily Prophet! "Congratulations Jack! You've become Britain's most wanted man! Good thing your safe here in the States!" She grinned at him, scooting over on the bed so that he could read too. The article proclaimed that he had indeed broken out of Azkaban and there was a very large reward for His person, dead or alive.

"Huh…" Ana said beside him, scanning the article, "They didn't even mention me! And I'm the one that did all the work!" She made a disappointed noise and went on to read the follow up article about how insane he was.

"Where did you get this? I thought we were in America?" He asked confused.

Without looking up she explained, "I have a friend who's a witch back in England and I asked her to send over some of the papers. I thought you'd like to know whats happening. Their a few days old though."

"Miss Munroe said that you're a- that you're a mutant. Thats how you got me out."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Why did you do it though?"

Ana turned her head from the paper to look at him. "Why did I do what? Rescue you?" Harry nodded. "Well mostly because the Professor asked me too but also cause you were innocent and you didn't deserve that place. The professor knew that you were in prison and that you rwere guarded by monsters, but I don't think they understand just how those creatures effect you. You couldn't deserve that if you were innocent. I think it's a very barbaric way of punishment."

"But how did you know that I was innocent?"

"The Professor told me."

"And you would just take his word over everyone else's, over all the facts and 'evedence' without ever having met me?" He asked incredulously.

She looked back at the paper not really seeing it. "Look, remember when I told you that I was in a bad place when the Prof. found me?" Vaguely Harry remembered her mentioning something like that when she was trying to convince him to trust her. "Me and my sister, Moyra, we've had a pretty rough time. Our Dad ran out on us when he found out that I was a witch. Mum was a witch, but she had left the wizarding world, and hidden what she was. When Dad found out he couldn't handle it, so he left, and we havn't heard from him again. After that my mum tried to find work but she had been one of those stay at home moms, so she couldn't get a real job. We lost our house, everything. We ended up living with a friend on my mums for a bit, until we got a small place of our own. It seemed that we were going to be ok then, but mum started to get sick. She died a few months later, leaving me and Moyra. Eventually we ended up on the streets.

"Why didn't you go to Hogwarts? I never had to pay tuition and neither did my friends!"

"You probably did. When a witch or wizard is born from magic parents they are expected to be signed up for a school. Your parents probably payed a long time ago."

"What about muggle borns?"

"The ministry covers tuition of muggle borns to encourage the magical people into their community. We had a witch for a mother but no money to pay tuition. When the Prof. found me I had been about to hand Moyra over to social services thinking at least with them she could have a chance for a better life. When I was here training it was great, I was back in school, and we were safe. The Prof saved us, so when he called me up telling me you were innocent I believed him. I trust him more than any other adult I've met."

"Where were you when he called you? Why didn't you stay here?"

"I missed England, Yes Jack I'm British and proud of it. I also, I don't know, I wanted to make my own life. It was great here, it got me back on my feet, but I wanted to live my life. So I took Moyra, and went back to England telling the Prof. to call me if he was ever in need of my services. And a little over a month ago he called me up saying that he had discovered a new mutant in England, but for some reason Cerebro couldn't pinpoint your location."

"Who's Cerebro?"

"Cerebro is a machine that the Prof uses to expand his telepathic abilities. He uses it to locate new mutants so he can contact them and offer his help. But because you were in a magical place Cerebro couldn't find you. So the Prof told me who you were, I told him that you were a murderer, he said No he's not. He said that he had tried looking onto your mind to see if there was a clue as to where you were, and all he saw was horrible memories and a overwhelming sense of sorrow. And the repeating thought in your head was that you were innocent. So I trusted him, got some stuff together, took the polyjuice formula, and went to the ministry to 'give myself up'. They didn't even notice that I was slipping myself the potion every hour. I was sentenced a month in Azkaban for theft, and they took me right to you."

Harry looked away from her, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him totally bewildered. "For what?"

"You had to drop your life because of me. And the Professor said that you were going to stay here so that I won't hurt anyone with my magic."

"He said that? Those exact words?"

"Not those exact words but that's what it meant! You just said how you wanted to have your own life, but now you have to stay here to teach me!"

"Jack I volunteered for the job! The Prof was handing me my plane ticket when I said that he would need someone who knew a thing or two about magic. And I don't exactly want to take Moyra back to England with the state of things there!"

"What do you mean?"

"That's right you wouldn't know." She glanced at the paper, "After you were taken away, strange thing started happening. There were break-ins at the ministry, in the 'Department of Mysteries', although I don't know what for. Then Dumbledore started announcing to the public that Voldermort had returned. The press said he was loosing his touch and a load of other crap. They still won't admit it but most people know Dumbledore is telling the truth. At least now they do. England is a mess, the whole place is divided! The ministry against Dumbledore and his people and the public swaying from side to side, and the muggles in the middle totally unaware of the reasons behind the attacks that have been happening. When the Prof called me I was already planning on returning here anyways."

"Besides," she said with a smile, "you need me here anyways! Surely you don't expect to learn magic from Dr. McCoy!"


	11. Movin In

Triquetraperson: did I say henry? I'm a nut, thanks for pointing that out! Good eyes!

japanese-jew: Oo;; dude, I have NO idea what your talking about. What room with the cages??? and no Harry's isn't gong to be horribly angry in this fic. For an explanation why, plase read the AN that says PLEASE READ THIS in the last chapter. It explains why Harry isn't going to be all angry crazy.

_Chapter10_

_Movin in_

"_Besides, you need me here anyways! Surely you don't expect to learn magic from Dr. McCoy!"_

Ana spent the most time with Harry, often explaining how things worked at the Institute, about the Danger room where the students learned to control their powers and work as a team. (she had also warned him of the early morning danger room sessions that she assured him he would learn to hate). Sometimes she brought her younger sister down with her, and she had taken to Harry immediately, constantly asking him to tell her tales about Hogwarts. It would seem as though the young witch's dream was to attend there. But because of the money situation and now with her powers, it would be impossible to send her. Young Moyra had the ability to turn people to stone by just looking at them. Handy to have if she was in a tight spot, but in a classroom it would be less than useful when her instructors were strict and caused her to panic. While a person will not remain stone forever, the transformation is not exactly comfortable. With her power coupled with her short wildly curly hair, her code name 'Medusa' was well deserved.

During one of Ana's visits she also informed him why she kept referring to him as Jack. "You reminded me of a character from a movie named Jack." She had said with a shrug. When questioned on what movie she had smiled and said that with his white pale skin and stick thin limbs, he had reminded her of the character Jack Skellington from the movie 'The nightmare before Christmas'.

He was indeed very pale, but that was to be expected after not seeing the sun for over a year, living in the dark. And the food had always made him ill, so he had only eaten enough to live. His recovery had been slow, but with both Miss Monroe and Dr. McCoy constently feeding him vitamins and healthy foods, he was slowly restoring his appitite. Ana had joked that soon he was going to have an appetite that would surpass Kurt, who She explained later was a mutant at the school who ate like he had three hollow legs.

When Miss Monroe had decided he was well enough, the Professor had informed him that he could move into his new room. Walking through the institute had given him his first glance of where he was to be staying and he had been impressed. Ana had told him that they were living in a mansion, but Harry could see then how beautiful it was. The hard wood floors and the warm colours had made Harry very relaxed. It was a far cry from the stone hallways of Hogwarts.

His room had shocked him beyond belief. Never had he had so much room before to his own. You could have fitted two of the Gryffindor dorm rooms in it and the space was all for him. He had been told that while most students are to share a room, there are some special cases where their mutant powers might not mix well with others in their sleep. And with Harry's powers being so uncontrolled, the professor had thought it best to start him off with a room of his own. He had found his dresser already occupied with some basic coloured sweaters and shirts, along with a few pairs of pants. Ana had said that they were his until they had taken him shopping to get some clothes of his own, and in his own style.

After settling into his room and changing out of those god awful infirmary garbs, Ana had led him on a tour of the mansion, showing him where the bathroom was, along with the kitchen, dinning hall, rec room and library. She had also shown him her room, which she shared with Moyra. It was directly across from his.

After a while though. He had noticed the lack of other students. When he had been in the infirmary he had seen a few people pass by his door with various cuts and scrapes, all giving him curious glances before going on their way, but now the place seemed deserted. He asked Ana where everyone was and she had told him that the older students were at the mall, and the rest were on a field trip with Dr. McCoy. "Don't worry, you'll be meeting them all tonight at dinner." She had told him and upon seeing his nervousness, she asked him if he would like to learn how to play 'Ratchet and Clank: go Commando' on the playstation 2.

Hours later would find the two of them, plus Moyra who had joined them after hearing their shouts at the game from her room, all gathered around the TV, laughing as the Black Knight hopped around on his bloody stumps that had once been his legs as King Arthur tried yet again to leave the fight.

"What are you gonna do? Bite my knee cap's?" Moyra dissolved into peals of laughter as the Black Knight continued to try and fight, but they quickly turned into moans of disappointment when Ana stopped the movie. "Alright go get washed up, its almost time for dinner." As Moyra Sped off to do as she had been told Harry felt his insides turn to ice at the proclamation. He had forgotten about that. Instantly his fears returned and thoughts of how the students were going to react to him filled his head.

Understanding the look of panic that had crossed his face, Ana touched her hand to his shoulder. "Its going to be fine Jack you'll see. I've never heard of the students totally rejecting a new recruit on the first day. In fact they'll be all the more thrilled with the fact that you're a wizard. Apparently Magic is very much in fashion nowadays." She said with a smile.

Her words helped ease his worries a little, but the twisting in his gut remained until Moyra returned proclaiming that she was ready and very hungry. When they were just outside the dining room doors they stopped and Ana told Moyra to go in and tell the Professor that they were outside and waiting. The professor had said something like properly introducing Harry to the Institute. Really Harry just wanted to run back to his room. He didn't really need to eat, hell he wasn't even sure if he could keep food down in the state he was in. Ana Rubbed at his arms whispering soothing words to him, but stopped when she heard Miss Monroe's muffled voice through the closed doors.

"… all to be on your best behavior. He's had a hard time recuperating so nothing surprising. Bobby that means you can stop icing that chair." Harry saw Ana smirk at that. "just be calm tonight and don't pressure him to answer any questions he doesn't feel like answering. Its that understood?" The two eavesdroppers heard a chorus of yes'es and sure's and one huffy 'fine' before Moyra popped her head around the door and said with a large smile that they were ready for them now.


	12. The sound of Magic

AN : Oh man, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I had a major dip in reviews when I made it a crossover, and I thought I scared everyone away! Good to hear you still like it!

japanese-jew: OOOOHHHHHhhhhhh!!! I see! I know what room your talking about but I don't think that's where they put the crazy people. I've actually been there to the set, well before it was the set, they filmed it in Castle Loma in Toronto, I went there as a kid all the time, and I think that room was the stables. But I could be totally wrong, I haven't seen the movie in years! And he does seem to be normal Harry but I'm working on that, hes going to have issues, but I'm trying to make them all a bit more obvious.

Drama Queen 2004: You have no idea how hard it is to not just do one massive update! I have up to chapter 20 done, plus lots of future chapters. But I want to hold on to them incase I need to make last min changes! But its sooooooooo hard!!! I want to see what everyone thinks of what happens! squirms I'm glad you like it though!

_Chapter 10 _

_The sound of Magic_

_Moyra popped her head around the door and said with a large smile that they were ready for them now._

Ana Nudged him ahead of her as he walked into the room that had seemed so empty before when Ana had shown it to him. Now the fine table was filled with dishes and plates full of food, and the seats filled with students, most he noticed were around his age. They were all looking at him with mixed faces of curiosity and interest. Harry felt horribly put on the spot until Ororo stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before facing the table. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to Harry." After listening to the various hellos that followed she asked 'Amara, Ray, would you please move over to where bobby and Sam are sitting?" A dark haired girl and larger boy with spiked blond hair got up from their seats and moved over to where another pair of boys sat near the end of the table. Leaving two very empty seats in the middle of them all. Moyra skipped off to take a seat next to a young boy with light brown hair, leaving her sister to lead Harry to the newly vacated seats. He sat down with Ana on his left and a girl with a high ponytail on his right. Conversation slowly returned to the table and Harry saw Dr McCoy give him an encouraging thumbs up. The Girl in front of him who had long dark red hair opened her mouth and began to address him but was interrupted by the small boy next to Moyra who asked in a rather loud voice, "Are you a witch?"

Silence dawned on the room yet again as every face turned to him and he felt his own face flush. "No!" he answered in a startled rush, horribly embarrassed by the attention he was being given. His embarrassment disappeared though when he saw the disappointment in the boys face. "I'm a wizard" He corrected, and the boy blinked at him, then frowned in thought.

"Like the Wizard of Oz?" He asked, only this time instead of silence, light laughter followed his question. He saw Ana Laughing at his side, obviously picturing him with a great green head and fire spouting around him.

Conversation was much easier after that, some asking him how he like it here, others asking how he was feeling now that he was out of the infirmary. But the most asked question were those about his powers. After explaining what little he knew, he heard Ana quietly suggest just showing them. After the girl to his right (kitty was her name) asked him what he meant by drawing on raw magic he asked her to hold on. Closing his eyes, he mentally went through the steps Ana had showed him back in Azkaban, and found it much easier this time around. Holding his hand out, palm up he eased the warmth through his fingers and held it there. Opening his eyes he saw the same misty substance floating above his hand, glowing with the same iridescent light, and humming. He grinned at it, proud at the fact that he had made this beautiful thing. He looked at Ana, who was admiring the mist in his hand now that she could see it up close. "Its humming." She said

"What?" Asked the young boy from before, whom Harry now knew as Jamie.

"What, Cant you hear it?" Asked Moyra, turning to her companion. The boy shrugged, and the rest of the mutants continued to watch the beautiful mist, deaf to its hum.

"Perhaps," Dr. McCoy started, "You must first be magical to hear it" Harry turned back to his hand pondering the idea. Yes that would explain why only the three of them could hear it while the other couldn't.

"Sooooo… what does it do?" Asked a boy near the end of the table.

"Bobby, he is holding raw magic in his hand. Raw Magic! Not even Merlin could do that!!!!" Ana explained to him. "Just the fact that he can do this alone is powerful. Should he throw this at you it would knock you out! And if Harry can learn to control it enough he might be able to do spells that were impossible before! And not to mention he'll never have to use a wand!"

"What's wrong with a wand?" Asked Moyra, who was looking at Harry with awe in her face.

"Wands are fine but most of wizarding kind is helpless without one. Harry will never be in that position now." Ana explained

The rest of the meal passed quickly after Harry's demonstration of his powers. Others introduced themselves and those who could, gave small examples of their own powers.

When everyone else was finished Harry rose and washed his dishes with the rest of them, comforted by how at ease they seemed with him. No one stared; none even glanced at his scar. He didn't speak much, just basked in the normalness of the situation. After, he had been dragged to the rec room by Moyra who wanted to finish her movie. Sitting on that couch surrounded by the Mutants of the Institute, Harry couldn't have found himself more content.

AN: I'm not going to be doing Kurt's Accent, cause I'd butcher it. So anyone with an accent, use your imagination! Cause its better than anything I could do! -;;


	13. Where we Belong

_A**N: Should anyone who's not familiar with X-men Characters wish to know who is who and what their powers are I highly suggestthe site: Beyond evolution. For some reason wont let me put the URL up.** _

**_Best X-men evolution profiles and complete photos among other goodies. I'm not going to be describing every character mainly cause it would take to long and seriously bog the story down._**

_japanese-jew: hypothetically yes, a squib or even a muggle with Harry's particular X-gene could tap into raw magic. It doesn't really make his spells any more powerful, just means he can do the spells without a wand, and later with practice, without incantations. That's what it means when Ana said that he might be able to do spells that have never been done before, cause if he can control that magic enough to force it to his will, then all he needs is an imagination. But that would take a huge unbelievable amount of control and I don't think he will be reaching that point any time soon. And no I most certainly do not! I like his character, and I'm a pranker myself, so I like to add him in for fun value._

_shadownthedark: its no problem! Dr. McCoy is beast, but if you ever are unsure of who is who, just use the link above, and click on profiles. But for future use, Kurt is Nightcrawler, Kitty is Shadowcat, Amara is Magma, Ray is Beserker, Jamie is Multiple…. And I think that's the main characters I'll be using so far._

_Jasonc: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! The wizarding world is going to be a mystery for a bit, but you will find out. I'm writing chapter 18 up right now, and its got the wizarding world in it, we just need to get there first! As for Rona and Hermione, I'm still debating. Don't worry, theres no way in hell hes going to forgive them right off the bat, but I'm still figuring out if he'll ever forgive them._

_Chapter 11_

_Where we belong_

_Sitting on that couch surrounded by the Mutants of the Institute, Harry couldn't have found himself more content._

It would seem though, that his contentment was not to last. After all had said their goodnights and wandered off to their respective rooms Harry found himself staring out his window at the full moon. 'I can almost hear Professor Lupin howling from here'

'don't be ridiculous,' Said one of his more vicious voices, 'he's back in England and you've run away to America like a scared little child'

'I didn't run away, we escaped. We would have died there.'

'oh yes better to die here then is it?'

'we wont die here. We are going to learn how to control our power. If we can do that then no one can take us back. We can start a new life, far away from anyone. We can just be alone, like we were before any of this started.'

'Alone? We were never alone! We'll never **be** alone! It doesn't matter how much you change your appearance cause you cant change your DNA and then even the mutants will find you! And admit it, you don't want to leave. You like the idea of being a mutant. Don't lie, I can see it. You actually want to be a freak. Well congratulations Harry my boy cause you ARE a freak.'

"Why cant we stay? I would be fine here! No one would look for me in a school for mutants!"

'Have you learned nothing? You cant make friends! You seem to be totally incapable of making and keeping them and the ones that you do make end up getting hurt! You're a danger to people.'

'no, please.'

'Say it! You're a danger to them. Why do you think all your other friends left you!'

'No….'

'you're a danger to people'

'I- I'm a danger to p- people'

'you get them killed'

'We get them killed'

'We were better off in Azkaban'

'We were better off in Azkaban'

'We were better off in Azkaban'

'We were better off in Azkaban'

'We were better off in Azkaban'

'We were better off in Azka- "AHHHHhhh!" Harry Jumped a full five feet in the air when he felt the hand on the top of his head. He scrambled away and went to dash for the door when the hand wrapped itself around his tiny wrist. He twisted and pulled against it but the hand had him in an Iron grip. He heard someone talking, but it was hard to hear over the rushing in his head. 'They've come, they caught me! I cant! I don't want to be better off in Azkaban! Please!' He pulled desperately but the hand was not giving an inch, and his strength was fast running out. Another hand snaked its way around his waist and pulled him closer to his captor and he finally stilled, exhaustion running through him. He slumped against the person that held him, surrendering to his fate. With tears running tracks down his face he could finally make out what was being said. "-ight kid, no ones gonna hurt ya. Just calm down."

Harry stood gasping for breath in the mans arms, the adrenaline ebbing away. He turned his head to look at the face of his captor and saw to his confusion it was one of the instructors from the school he had seen at dinner. His memory provided him with the name 'logan'. The short man was quiet all through dinner and Harry had completely forgotten about him. Now though the dangerous mutant had him in his grip and Harry didn't know why.

"You ok now?" He asked Gruffly. Harry just looked away. The grip loosened but Harry did not move away. He didn't care what happened now, it didn't matter.

Logan Stepped back from the boy and walked around so he could face him. Crossing his burly arms over his chest he asked "You wanna tell me what all that was about?" At Harry's confused face he explained. "I heard you talkin to someone in here, but when I knocked no one answered. I come in here to find you mumbling to yerself." He paused. "Kid, that place that Ana got ya out of, you didn't deserve to be there. And your not any more of a danger than any of the kids here."

Harry looked up sharply, "How did you know that? Are you a mind reader to?"

Logan snorted and there was a 'snikt' sound and Harry looked down to see three metal claws protruding from the mans knuckles on each hand. "No I'm not. (another 'snikt' and the claws were gone) You were mumbling something about how you didn't belong here. Your not a freak kid." Harry looked away again feeling incredibly stupid for being over heard.

Logan took his chin and made him look into his eyes. "your not. I don't expect you to believe me though, its just somethin your going to have to figure out for yourself.

"I don't belong here." Harry whispered, "I don't belong anywhere."

"Chuck made this place so that kids like you could belong. You just gotta work at it. You'll never belong anywhere if you always run away." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and he looked at it.

"But if I stay everyone is going to get killed! Everyone who gets close to me leaves or DIES! I cant stay! I'm a walking curse!" He yelled hoarsely, hot tears running down his cheeks.

Logan took both his shoulders in his hands and gave him the tiniest of shakes. "Look I don't know what's happened to you in the past but we aren't exactly helpless kittens here. We've been in more fights and trouble than you have I bet and we're all still here. I don't know what's gonna happen but I promise you that we look out for each other, and no one will hurt you unless they get through the rest of us first. Understand?"

Harry shook his head, the tears still running down his face. "Everyone leaves me, you say you wont now but-"

"Kid I never go back on my promises, and I promise that as long as you don't give up on us, I wont give up on you."

Harry gave a great sniff, trying and failing to stop his tears. "You guys are pretty big on contact here aren't you?" At Logan's look he explained, "ever since I got here everyone is always putting their hand on my shoulder or patting my head or something."

"People not touch you back where you came from?" at Harry's shrug he sighed and pulled the shaking boy into a light hug. Harry froze at the contact at first but soon his weight sagged and he fisted the mans shirt in his hands, his cries turning into sobs.

_"_Why did they l-leave me there?" He cried into Logan's chest. "I d-didn't DO anything! I didn't do anything…"

Logan just kept the boy in the hug, letting him lose his anger, all the while preparing a mental list for all the things he was going to say and do if he ever met the people that did this to a kid. Soon he would help Harry to bed, take the chair from the desk and settle in for a long night. He may not be a smart guy when it came to emotions and all that, but even he knew that Harry needed security, and he wasn't about to let the boy down.


	14. Knowing exactly how you feel

_AN: Ok this is Three chapters in the last 24 hours….. if ANYONE gives me a review asking me to update faster.. they will be reciving a leather glove in the mail. Use it to smack yourself in the face! J/K_

_KC: I'm soooo glad you like it!!! And the voices, their not anything special, just a side effect of being alone so long in Azkaban. They mainly are there as extremely pessimistic parts of his personality, the parts that don't want to trust and get hurt again. Their also kinda self harmful too._

_Nooka: Good movie! I own it! You gotta watch the part where Kurt's talking to Mystique, and he's all "Why don't you make your self look like normal, so you can fit in?" and shes like "We shouldn't have to." And it you watch closely, after she walks away, kurt Wags his tail! (soo cute!!!)_

_Chapter 12_

_Knowing exactly how you feel_

"_Why did they l-leave me there?" He cried into Logan's chest. "I d-didn't DO anything! I didn't do anything…"_

_Logan just kept the boy in the hug, letting him lose his anger, all the while preparing a mental list for all the things he was going to say and do if he ever met the people that did this to a kid. Soon he would help Harry to bed, take the chair from the desk and settle in for a long night. He may not be a smart guy when it came to emotions and all that, but even he knew that Harry needed security, and he wasn't about to let the boy down._

The next morning Harry awoke to Logan shaking him awake. "Come on kid, yer gonna miss breakfast, And I need my coffee." Harry looked over to the chair that was now by his bed.

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Sure did."

"Why?"

"Wanted to make sure you slept ok, you were pretty messed up last night."

Harry blushed as the memories from the night before came back to him. "Oh, uh s-sorry about that. I-"

"Theres nothing to be sorry about. It was nothin."

Logan left the room so that Harry could get changed. He pulled on a plain black long sleeved top, and a pair of jeans so to better hide his horribly thin limbs. He looked at himself in the mirror over his dresser getting the first real look at his new appearance. His hair was longer, he noticed, and his bangs were just long enough to tuck behind his ears. He was still so pale, and his eyes looked haunted. He sighed, knowing that that there was not much he could do about it now. Giving his appearance on last look over he joined Logan in the Hall.

Harry walked down the hall with the man in silence for a while before quietly whispering "Thank you." Logan just gave a slight nod and the rest of the way to the kitchen was spent in easy quiet.

As it was a Saturday, most of the students were still in their morning wear. Breakfast was delicious and he sat in silence, just listening to the normalness of the day. Then there was a sound of imploding air and the seat beside him was now full of a boy who had appeared out of the smoke. Well, he figured he was a boy. He was blue, and had pointed ears, and when he flashed a smile at the girl he knew to be called rouge, he could see fangs. Harry looked back at his plate, and continued to eat, only slightly weirded out by the blue boy beside him. After all, he had seen much more strange things before.

The boy, having filled his plate with a Dudley sized proportion of food, turned to harry and asked with a thick German accent, "So what do you think of the institute so far? My names Kurt Wagner (pronounces Vaugner! People!!!) by the way." He held out his hand for Harry to shake and he noticed that he only had two fingers and a thumb. Harry blinked and slowly took his hand.

"Harry P- um, My names Harry, and I think its very nice here."

Kurt grinned again, his fangs glittering in the morning sun. "Ana vas right about you!"

"About what?"

Kurt paused to think of how to put it, "You see, most people can take the idea of being a mutant, and even coming to a school full of them. But they take one look at me and normally wont come out of their room until the 'Bayville Demon' is gone. But Ana said that you probably wouldn't even flinch! Guess it must be a magic thing."

"I suppose…" Harry said, nervous about saying this much, "I suppose its more like, I already know what its like to be treated different cause of what you are, not who you are." He ducked his head feeling very foolish.

Kurt paused in his eating and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Everyone's been saying that you had a hard time, though I'm not one to believe in gossip."

Harry pushed his eggs around on his plate, no longer hungry. He smirked at Kurt's words, "I was put in prison because of gossip."

"Ah, so for once the gossip was true."

"What was the gossip?" he asked, curious as to what people were saying about him already.

"That you're an escaped felon, that you're a wizard and that you're actually a woman in disguise who wants to forcibly reverse the gender of all of the institute boys so you can lord over all of us as the new leader of the amazons." He said all this as if he had only been reading from the news paper, and Harry couldn't help but laugh when Kurt waggled his eyebrows at him saying that he was actually pretty interested in the last part.

They continued to talk throughout breakfast as others came and went grabbing their morning meal. They talked about where they were from and Kurt described with great fondness the circus that he had once been in back in Germany. Kurt also went through two more plates packed with food and he informed Harry that he had an incredibly fast metabolism and he needs a ton of food to live.

But just as they were getting up from their chairs Logan approached them. "The Prof would like to see you in his office."

AN: I don't really like this Chapter, but it was necessary. I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Memories

AN: Ok everyone is going to like this news. The chapters I've been writing now, have expanded to double the regular size. So your getting your wishes! Longer chapters are coming!

Crystal Moon Dragon: No way man!! The remy gloves stay with me!

japanese-jew: Have you been watching Donnie Darko? Lol I know! dirty little basterds. And kurt doesn't wear his projector when hes in the institute, only in public.

Rosiegirl: I would like to say that I don't get into cross overs, but I do, Especially X-men. I just always thought the idea of mutants and Harry potter was really interesting. Like if they saw Kurt, they'd think he could apperate. Unfortunately I can never seem to find any crossovers that are true to the characters.

_Chapter 14_

_Memories_

_But just as they were getting up from their chairs Logan approached them. "The Prof would like to see you in his office."_

The Professors study was quite different fro the Headmasters Office. It was large and filled with several comfortable looking armchairs and a chesterfield. The Professor himself was seated behind his desk and wheeled out to greet him.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

Harry shifted on his feet, unsure of what to do with himself. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

The Prof smiled, "There's no need to be so formal Harry, you are not in any trouble. There are merely some issues I would like to discuss with you." He offered Harry a seat and then moved his wheelchair so that he would sit opposite. Harry nervously moved his hands to his lap.

"Harry its alright," He said giving the boy a reassuring smile. "What do you know about why you were brought here?"

"T-that I wa- am a mutant," at the prof's nod he continued, "And that you knew I was innocent."

The Professor nodded, "yes those are some reasons, but do you know _how_ I knew those things?"

"Ana said that you used a machine to find my mind, and thats how you knew I was innocent."

"Indeed that is exactly what happened. Now what I thought we could do this morning is try and discover what really happened the night your relatives were murdered. Perhaps we can uncover something that might prove your innocence to the wizarding officials. Surely you don't want to live the rest of your life as an escaped convict!" He said with a smile.

Harry returned the smile with a nervous one of his own. "That might be a problem. I .. uh, I don't remember that much about that night. I don't know what happened, just that I didn't do it. I couldn't even find my wand!"

"Perhaps I can help with that. I might be able to clear you memories, if you will let me." Harry considered it, and finally agreed. The professor placed his hands by Harry's temples and told him to concentrate on the last thing he did remember.

Harry frowned, forcing his mind back to that night. "I was in my room. I had come home after Dudley, so I had come home late. Vernon was yelling about how worthless I was, I had no respect, so I went upstairs to get away from the yelling. I must have fallen asleep, there was someone in my room, I woke up to my door shutting and locking. I got up, and looked for my wand, but it was gone. It should have been on my desk. I started looking for it, but it was no where. I was looking under my bed when I heard Aunt Petunia scream." He stopped, the sound ringing in his ears. It had been the worst sound he could remember. "I- I ran to my door, I had forgotten it was locked. Aunt Petunia was still screaming. I started to bang and kick at the door, I couldn't get out… Vernon was yelling to then. It was horrible, I don't, I had to get out. There was this rushing sound and the door was gone… I ran out and down the stairs, I could see them in the living room. Someone yelled the Killing curse, and Uncle Vernon fell. I was screaming. There was a death eater in the corner, he pointed his wand at Aunt Petunia. She was still screaming. She was holding Dudley on the floor. Dudley's dead! His eyes were open but he was dead. I heard the curse and the rushing came again. I just thought I had to stop it. And then everything disappeared, it was like my whole body was on fire, like I was exploding. I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't hear Aunt Petunia anymore. It was just the pain." In a flash Harry found him self no longer staring at the darkness that had come with the pain but at the face of Charles Xavier.

"What happened next Harry?" He asked in a gentle voice. Harry looked down at the carpet remembering.

"I remember voices, shouting, and a tug, it must have been a portkey. I woke up in a cell. I was so tired. Then these people came, and one of them put a silencing spell on me when I asked them what was going on. Then they bound me and dragged me into this court room. I had to sit on this chair, and these chains wrapped around me. The minister was there, and behind me were my friends, and all the Weasley's were all there. They wouldn't look at me…" Harry could feel the tears on his face as he remembered. "All these people came up and started talking about how much I hated my relatives, and how powerful I was. Hermione, she, she told everyone how I could make a corpral partonus. She wouldn't even look at me! Then they did something to my wand, and three green flashes came out, they said that I had been drained of my magic, and that it was because I cast the unfogivables. They said I was guilty for murdering my Aunt and Uncle and cousin. Everything stopped, I didn't realize they were dead, I didn't remember!" He exclaimed, "The chains disappeared, and those people came back. I heard some one say Azkaban, and they grabbed me and started to drag me away. I started screaming, but no one cared. They all looked at me, like they hated me. I just.." Harry grabbed his head, tears flowing freely now. He felts a gentle hand on his head and heard the Professor's calming voice.

"I'm truly sorry Harry, it should be enough that you lived through it once." When Harry lifted his head the hand slipped off and the Prof. leaned back to think over what he had heard. "Before you blacked out, before all the pain, you said that you felt like you needed to stop the curse?" Harry nodded weakly. "I think that that may have been your mutant powers. You were filled with the need to try and save your aunt and your powers reached out to take the curse away from your aunt. That is probably why you were drained when the officials found you. The power behind the curse must have been to great for you to stop, and with so little control the energy you used would have been shot back to you, which explains the pain you felt." He sighed, "I don't believe there is anything we can do right now to disprove the evidence against you, but Harry, please know that you are safe here. And I will do everything in my power to prove your innocence. I promise you that." Harry gave him a small grateful nod, and Xavier then switched notes, "Meanwhile, I do believe that Dr. McCoy is setting up for a game of 'no powers soccer', why don't you join them? I'm sure the students would enjoy spending more time with you."

Harry nodded and moved to leave. When he got to the door he turned around and said, "Thanks for believing me, and for everything else…"

The Professor nodded, accepting his gratitude, and Harry turned and left.

Chesterfield for those that don't know is a couch, it's a Canadian term. Well not just a Canadian term, I'm pretty sure its English. I have no idea, my family is all about their British history so I'm not sure what's Canadian and what's Brithish. I'm just covering my self here. I'm not sure what people know about Us Canadians all tucked away down there! Once I went to Florida and I was asked, (and this guy and his friends were totally serious!) If we normally lived in igloos or if we make log houses. Honest to god. That's what I get for walking around Florida on spring break with a Canadian flag tattooed to my arm.


	16. Mall Rats

AN: YES!!!! I DID IT!!!! Ok! I have been writing in sections, and have several future chapters done. But now!!!! I have completed the gap between the beginning and a HUGE clump of future chapters! W00T!! Now I can sleep!

PS: HOLY CRAP! OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! (runs off to brag)

David brown: lol!!! Ok I'm really sorry to tell you this but Rogue and Harry are not going to be getting together. I am sorry! Don't worry, rogue will be getting a boyfriend, but If I put her with anyone except Remy My house mate would kill me in my sleep…… painfully. Plus, they belong together! And your right I never did describe Ana and Moyra's ages! Well Ana is pretty much the same age as Harry, and Moyra is about 12 at this point in the story. Sorry about the confusion! And If Harry does get a girl, it will be at the very end of the fic. Hes got enough to think about right now! And Also!!! While rogue can borrow Harry's powers, she would need the knowledge of the spells to cast them.

Zeonreborn: He will eventually, but not under normal circumstances.

Chapter 15

Mall rats

_Harry nodded and moved to leave. When he got to the door he turned around and said, "Thanks for believing me, and for everything else…"_

_The Professor nodded, accepting his gratitude, and Harry turned and left._

The rest of the day Harry spent outdoors, exploring the vast grounds surrounding the mansion. He avoided others, often backtracking so not to run into someone. It wasn't that he didn't like them or anything, but he needed some time to sort though what he had discovered in the Professors study. He walked into a more wooded area and soon found a well. He lent against the edge of it, looking down into his reflection in the dark water. He was there for quite a while before he was discovered.

"There you are!" Came Ana's voice. "I've been looking all over for you! How did it go?"

She joined him at the well, leaning her back against the edge looking up at the trees above them. "Kurt said that the prof was having a talk with you, I figured you guys were trying to figure out what really happened with your relatives." Harry just looked at her before returning his gaze to the water giving a small nod. "Did you find anything?" another nod. "Anything to get you cleared?" He shook his head. "Want to go shopping?"

He looked at her for that. "What?"

She grinned at him. "I told you that those clothes are on loan till you get your own! Now I got the money the prof so we can head out now to get you a nice new wardrobe! Kurt Offered to drive us, cause I don't have my license in this country yet." She pushed off from the well and turned to face him. "So ya coming or what?"

"I cant take the Professor's money!"

"Don't be daft; the Prof does this for students who can't pay for themselves. It's ok. And if it makes you feel any better, he did the same for me and I paid him back as soon as I could. You can too! Ok?"

Reluctantly Harry pushed away from the well and went to follow Ana to meet Kurt. The drive was refreshing and quiet, with Kurt explaining how his watch created a hologram image over himself to hide his appearance. They arrived at the Mall and Kurt suggested that they get food first. They agreed and the three mutants feasted on the greasy fast food in the food court before Ana dragged the boys off to several clothing stores. Apparently after years of being dirt poor Ana was an expert at finding real good clothes cheep. Harry soon found himself with his arms full of Jeans, Cargo pants, tops, and shirts. They covered the basics of underwear and toiletries, and he got a pair of sneakers and boots. Kurt was having the time of his life trying on ridiculous clothes to make Harry laugh.

After they had taken his clothes to the car Ana asked him about Glasses. "I know you used to have them, all the pictures of you in the paper showed you with a pair on."

Harry explained how his eyes had seemed to repair themselves while he was in Azkaban, and Kurt suggested that they get his eyes checked to see just how well his eyes had healed. They went back into the Mall, and an hour and a half later they were exiting again, this time with a new pair of glasses that Harry needed to see when reading. While they had been waiting for the pair to be made, the trio had gone of to look at music and Harry now had a small selection of different music as well as some posters that they had found in the music store. While in the store they had separated after suggesting a few CDs to Harry. A few minutes latter they heard a muffled shriek of joy before they saw Ana run quickly to the counter with a long tube in her hands. When they got back into the jeep Ana had a poster that she was clutching to her chest as if it was her lifeline. When they returned to the institute she ran to her room, leaving the boys to take care of the clothes.

"What was that?" asked Harry who was still watching the form of Ana running of to the front doors.

"I don't think we want to know Mein Freund." They sighed as they started to unload the baggage from the car.

Soon everything was in Harry's room and ready to be placed into his drawers. Instead the two boys walked across the hallway to Ana's and Moyra's room. The room was much like Harry's, only with double of everything to fit the two girls. There was a bookcase against one of the walls that held what Harry recognized to be wizarding books. There was also a small collection of comic books. Ana herself was just finishing tacking up her find, which displayed a large man in a trench coat, only the man was red and had a tail poking out of the back of his coat, and on his forehead were two stumps of what used to be horns. Ana was looking at the poster with a huge grin on her face, and Harry just looked at Kurt confused.

"He's a comic book character. Ana loves him, says he's brilliant or something." He flashed Harry one of his fanged smiles, "She even has a doll of him!"

"HES NOT A DOLL!!!" yelled Ana who had turned away from the wall to tell Kurt off.

"He looks like Ricky Martin!"

"THAT'S IT! That's the last time your going to make fun of him!" She made a lunge for him and Kurt bolted happily out the door all the while singing 'livin la vida loca'

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He walked back into his room and began putting his clothes away, the smile never really leaving his face. He'd had a good day.


	17. Who you are

_AN: _a lot of people have been asking if Harry is ever going back to Hogwarts. To answer you questions yes he is, but not under normal circumstances. You're going to have to read the story to find out! (grins) and that's all I'll say about it (goes back to writing chapter 27)

Oh and I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know nothing really happened in it but I needed it to show how Harry and Kurt met and fromed a bond.

lixt66: lol!!! BC huh? Totally cool! I plan on going there when I start to travel!

CMD: (sighs and mails the imaginary Remy gloves) I cant take that face. I'm no good with pouts!

japanese-jew: (hands head) shameless self insertion! I just wanted to lift the spirits a bit

_Chapter 16_

_Who you are_

_Harry couldn't help but laugh. He walked back into his room and began putting his clothes away, the smile never really leaving his face. He'd had a good day._

The following months at the Institute were some of the best times Harry could remember having. Not to mention the most grueling. Logan had seemed to make it a personal goal to have Harry in fit shape in record time. Harry trained with Ana, focusing his powers and willing the magic to do simple spells. Learning how to control the magic was the hardest part, But Ana insisted that if he understood the theory behind the magic he would have a better understanding of what he needed to do to the magic. She had never had the luxury of having an instructor to teach her and had relied on books that she had borrowed from her witch friend and ones that she had delivered with owl post. And although she was capable of many spells, she was horribly deficient in hands on work such as Herbology, Astrology, and Magical creatures. But Harry took her advise and now, after reading countless books on Transfiguration, charms and defense, the more spells he tried the faster he was learning them. Soon he was training with the rest of the new mutants, as they called themselves, in the danger room. The new mutants were the students that were not part of the team called the X-men, who when needed, went off to fight other teams of mutants that sought to harm humans.

Harry, after having a long conversation with the Professor, began taking lessons in Muggle classes, also with the new mutants in the institute. It was hard at first, catching up on the years that he had lost while at Hogwarts, but he had lots of help from Kurt and Ana, who were fast becoming his best friends.

Between classes, training in the Danger room and learning new spells, Harry often found himself collapsing into bed, to tired to change out of his training uniform. All the work though was really starting to show physically on him. His limbs no longer looked like his skin was stretched over his bones, his face grew healthy, and colour returned to his skin. He also felt healthy too. He was soon able to dodge lasers and fight using techniques Logan taught them. Not long after joining the New mutant ranks, they began asking him for a code name, insisting that all mutants had one. It had taken him forever to come up with one, and it had been Moyra who had rushed into his room one day with the perfect one. She had been doing her history of Magic which Ana insisted that she keep up with, when she came across the Salem witch trials in America. And so, the next day in training, Harry announced his codename 'Salem'.

Fitting in had also been a challenge for Harry. Having spent the last year in complete solitude, moving into a large mansion filled with loud energetic teenage mutants was a huge change in environment, and Harry found himself spending most of his free time seeking solitude by what had been dubbed 'Harry's Well'. He didn't completely ignore everyone else of course, and always joined in if there was a movie night going on. But more often than not he found himself sitting on the sidelines with Jamie 'Multiple' Madrox while watching the others play around. He actually found himself drawn to the young mutant, often just sitting and listening to the boy talk about everything. He was amazed at how much Jamie had already gone though with the x-men, and even more so when he didn't seem to be all that influenced by it. He still retained his childlike innocence and that, Harry mused, was probably why he enjoyed talking with the child so much. Jamie himself was thrilled to have the attention of one of the older mutants, as he was often left out due to his age and power. Jamie had the ability to create a great number of copies of himself, but it was not well controlled and the slightest bump could cause one or two clones to pop out of the boy

Once, Jamie had been in Harry's room where they were trading stories about their adventures, when the younger boy had said that he wished he could have had a cooler power and that his were useless. Harry had been totally blown away.

"How can you even think that? Out of all the powers I've seen, I would rather have yours!"

"What? Why?"

"James, the others might have powers that can shoot stuff down or make them fly or something, but with your powers, you'll never need back up, you're your own personal army!" A sad look passed his face, "You'll never be alone."

"Yeah well neither will you! So that doesn't count!"

Harry pretended to ponder for a moment, then grinned. "Your powers give you the ability the wreck total and complete chaos! I'm sure my godfa-… um, someone I used to know would have given his wand arm to have your powers!" Jamie grinned at that, feeling very happy that a wizard would rather have his powers then magic.

Most of the mutants knew about his past by then. He had told some of the stories of his adventures very reluctantly at first, not wanting to gain the image of some kind of hero like he had once been at Hogwarts. However, he had been wonderfully surprised to hear about some of the tales about the X-men, especially how they all battled the great Mutant called apocalypse, who had been about to kill most of the human race. It would seem that the X-men got up to more trouble then he ever had and Harry wouldn't have it any other way!

At night time though, in the beginning Harry had been plagued by horrible nightmares, memories from his past, which brought Ana and others who could hear his screaming to his bed side regularly. He would awake sobbing, and cursing himself for being so weak, but he would soon find himself with comforting hands on his shoulders or back, with worried eyes peering into his. He would be helped back to sleep by the calming words his friends would say to him, promising safety and comfort. Harry would often awake to Logan reclining in his desk chair, after keeping a steady watch all night. During the day he would sometimes confide in Logan, Kurt or Ana about his dreams, letting out his emotional torment. Ana was very proficient at knowing exactly when Harry needed to talk, and what he meant when he couldn't get the words out. Most of his conversations with Ana normally ended up with him crying in her arms while she soothed him, assuring him that he had done nothing to deserve what had happened to him. One of those days stood out in particular to Harry. He had been standing at his window, watching the stars when Ana came in dressed in her favorite purple silk housecoat. Silently she padded over, joining him at the window and waited for him to start. They had done this a few times, where Harry had been brooding all day, and she would just wait for him to tell her what was bothering him.

"I don't know who I am anymore." He whispered finally. "I mean, I don't think I ever really knew, but now with everything.. I'm a mutant, so I'm different from the rest of the human race, I'm the boy who lived, so I'll always be famous for something that I don't even remember. And I'm Harry Potter, the Azkaban criminal, so I can never return to the wizarding world. I don't think I've ever been Harry. Just Harry. I don't, I don't know who I _want_ to be, who I _was_. Anything."

Ana pondered his words for a few minutes. She knew what he was talking about of course, she had read the newspaper articles and heard the stories from Harry.

"Harry, you are who you've always been." She said finally. "Those titles, names that you just said, they don't describe you, they describe the images and ideals that others people have placed on you! They see you as Harry Potter, as a title, but that is not who you truly are. You are the person who always thinks of others before yourself. Horribly self-sacrificing, and honest. You're kind and caring, and you're protective of those you care for. I can't imagine what would happen if someone threatened Jamie in front of you! You have a great sense of humor, and you're a great cook! You're brave, and a wonderful friend. That's who you are Harry. Don't look though the eyes that would see you as a figure. Look thought the eyes of those that know you, and then you will see who you are. And I bet you'll even like who you see too."

Harry screwed up his eyes. "I thought they knew me too." He whispered letting a few tears slide down his face.

"Oh Jack," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know how they could have thought those things of you." Harry wrapped his arms around his friend, not even bothering to try and stop his tears.

"But I'm glad."

He had stopped when he heard that. She was glad that he had been thrown into Azkaban? He was about to push her away when she spoke again. "I know it sounds terrible Jack, but I am. I'm glad they left you, because they obviously didn't know you, and I'd rather have you here with us then in a world full of people like that." She looked up at his disbelieving eyes. "You're the best friend I've ever had Jack, and they didn't deserve you. I just wish you hadn't needed to suffer so." Harry only hugged her tighter.

After several months though, his nightmares diminished, as Harry began to get over his ordeal in Azkaban. He had friends that knew better that Ron or Hermione ever had. And he finally had something that he had always longed for. He had a home, and a family. And wizarding world be damned, he was not going to loose it.


	18. Parties, Pets, and Photographs

_AN: 6 pages! This is a long one so be happy!_

Nooka: I'm so glad you like it! And Sirius is alive, fifth year never happened.

_Chapter 17_

_Parties, Pets, and Photographs_

_After several months though, his nightmares diminished, as Harry began to get over his ordeal in Azkaban. He had friends that knew better that Ron or Hermione ever had. And he finally had something that he had always longed for. He had a home, and a family. And wizarding world be damned, he was not going to loose it._

July 31st

"So what were you looking for?" Harry was back at the mall, this time accompanied by Kurt, Ana, Jamie, Moyra and a girl named Rahne 'Wolfsbane' Sinclair . She had arrived at institute a week ago, and Harry had learned that she had already been a student there before, but her parents had pulled her out when the public became aware of the existence of mutants. Now, after much talking with her parents and the Professor, she had been allowed to return. Jamie had been thrilled beyond belief at the girls return, and had told Harry many tales about how the Scottish girl was one of his friends before she left. Harry had thought her mutant power had been very interesting indeed. Rahne was a metamorph, and could transform into a wolf. Harry had told Ana that it sounded a lot like an Animagus, but she had said that most Animagus' couldn't stop the process mid way as Rahne could.

"Hayley Westerna, but I don't know what she'll be under." The small group split up searching the music store for the elusive Cd, with Harry picking a random rack and flipping through those. A laughing Ana pulled him away saying that she didn't think that the singer would be under 'rap' and the two started to flip through the 'New Age' section.

"So what did you say to Ororo?" she asked, referring to when that morning the older mutant had asked Harry what he would like for dinner that night, and what type of cake he liked best. Harry had been completely thrown off at the question, having forgotten it was his birthday completely.

"I just said Roast, I suppose. I've never really had a Birthday dinner before."

"Well I hope you like it tonight! Everyone's making sure Kitty doesn't go near the kitchens!" Harry was very glad to hear this. He had learned the hard way why even Kurt fled the sight of Kitty's cooking.

"Found it!" came Rahne's voice from the Classical section.

After buying her Cd, The small group decided to take Harry to a movie in celebration of his birthday. They settled on the Incredibles, and bought their snacks and took their seats.

Later, they were heading back to the institute, all laughing and talking about the movie, comparing the characters to themselves.

"Do you think we should start calling Bobby, Frozone from now on?" Joked Harry, laughing along with the rest.

"No way, he'd take it as a complement! His head's swollen enough already!" said a laughing Kurt, as they pulled into the institute.

Getting in Ana asked if they wanted to hear the CD on the stereo system in the rec room, and upon entering Harry was confused to see her enter the darkened room without turning on the lights. "Ana? What ar-"

"SURPRISE!!!" The lights flashed on and Harry could see the room filled with people. There were of course all of the Students of the institute, as well as the Professors. But He could also see others, such as Amanda, who is Kurt's Muggle and very human Girlfriend. Also among the group were some of the Brotherhood of mutants, who were another group of mutants who lived in town. Harry had first heard of them as the x-men's once enemies, but after the events of Apocalypse, the fighting had died down and Kitty had even started to date Lance, the leader of the Brotherhood. He had met them a while after arriving in Bayville, while out again with Ana and Kurt. One of the members was an old friend of Ana's although she was apparently forbidden to tell where she had met Todd 'the Toad' Tolansky.

There was a click and a flash, and Harry was startled out of his shock. "W-what?"

There were a few laughs at the look that must be on his face. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Said Ororo, who was standing beside a large cake. Kurt slung an arm over his sholders. "You didn't think you were going to get out of this without a party did you?"

Harry was soon pulled inside and for the first time in his life, celebrated his birthday. There had been presents, a huge amount of presents. He got many CD's, including Hoobastank, Simple plan, and several others. He got clothes all in the Darker Style that he had been starting to wear, as well as a few studded bands for his wrists.

It was the gift from Ana, kurt, Jamie and Moyra that had been unbelievable though. The four of them had put their money together to get him a medium sized tank, and a small snake. It was a Louisiana Milk snake, and was coiled up under a little mini log in his tank. "We thought that you'd like someone else to talk to, someone who doesn't care about names." Whispered Ana into his ear. He had told Jamie a long time ago about his gift with talking to serpents, and he supposed that he had told the others afterwards.

Harry reached into the warm tank, and slowly lifted the tiny snake up to eye level. It was less than a foot in length, and really was the colour of milk. It uncurled itself and looked around, sniffing the air with its tounge. "_Hello little one"_ he whispered at it. The snake didn't say anything back at him, but gazed sleepily at him before curling back up and falling asleep. Harry was smiling as he placed the creature back under its log, before getting up to thank his friends. They all smiled and accepted his thanks, pleased that he liked his present.

After everyone had dinner and Cake, then The music started in the rec room and everyone began to talk and dance. Harry wasn't quite sure what he should be doing then, when Kurt came up behind him, grabbed his arm and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared, Harry recognized his room, with his close friends all seated around in it. "We thought you like to have a little quiet time." Explained Rahne from her place by his bed. He grinned, and took a seat on the floor between Jamie and Todd.

"So what are we going to do in here?" he asked, suddenly frightened by the grins that spread over the girls faces.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" asked Ana, who joined the others on the floor. "Harry? What do you think?"

He shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, you go first then!"

"Ok, um.. James! Truth or Dare?"

The boy looked up, and grinned. "Dare"

Back in the Rec room the occupants attention were drawn away from their activities when a stampede of Jamie's skipped by the large open doors singing at the top of their lungs: "I SEE LONDON I SEE FRANCE! I SEE THE PROFESSORS UNDERPANTS!"

"Kurt! Truth or Dare?

Kitty and Lance had been in the middle of enjoying their 'alone time' in her room when they broke apart with a gasp when they heard the "bamf' and 'click' before they saw kurt disappear again with the camera.

"KURT!!!" Shrieked an enraged Kitty

"That was easy! All right, Ana! Truth or Dare?

Back in the rec room, everyone was just getting over the sight of the Jamie skipping choir, when Ana stormed in, grabbed Pietro, who had been antagonizing Scott, Kissed him soundly on the lips, then stormed right back out.

"You're gonna get it Kurt, Mark my words!" she threatened, plopping back down on the floor.

"Alright, bring it on!" He laughed

"Oh no, I have something special! Todd!" the said boy paled when he heard his name called, "Truth or Dare?"

"Y-you sure you wanna do me? I- I mean fuzz butt here got you pretty good! Punish him yo!"

"Nope I'm _really_ sure about picking you. Truth. Or. Dare?"

"Dare?" he said, in a pleading voice.

She grinned. "Before I make this dare, everyone in this room must swear on the thing they cherish the most that what is said in this room, Stays in this room." When everyone agreed and swore, they looked anxiously between the two. This was going to be good!

"I Dare you _Todd Tolansky,_" she started, saying his name with a mocking tone, "to tell us all your REAL name!" everyone gasped at what Ana was saying. They all looked at Todd, who had ducked his head, his face red with embarrassment

"Come on Ana!"

"Nope! It's the rules! And no one can tell! We all swore!"

He gave a great suffering sigh, before mumbling something under his breath.

"Todd, we have to hear it."

"Mortemer….. And if any of you tell anyone!"

"Don't worry we cant!" Said Ana with a reassuring smile.

"How did you even know that?" Asked Amanda, who was trying to stop her giggles. Kurt on the other hand was rolling around the floor laughing, clutching his sides.

"Todd and I met back in England a long long time ago, before his mum took him with her to New York. We used to be friends. Imagine my surprise when I get here to find him with this new name and a mutant to boot!" She smiled at him.

"Don't give me that, your so gettin it! But, I think the wiz here needs to join the game yo!"

Later, after all the guest had left, and Kitty had properly dumped a bowl of ice-cream over Kurt's head, everyone said their goodnights, and wished Harry a Happy birthday one last time, the Boy-who-lived was standing at his window, his new snake in his hands.

"What are you going to name her?" came the voice from the doorway.

"I thought I'd ask her first." He answered when Ana came to join him at his window. They stood in silence for a while before he asked, "So how long did the bottle say it would last?"

"Six to eight weeks I think." He nodded taking in the information. "You know I think Blue is a great colour on you!"

"Oh? Thanks… I don't suppose I could use my magic to-"

"No"

"Yeah didn't think so."

"Its against the rules."

"Right."

They descended into a silence again before Ana shifted, "You know tomorrow marks the day we escaped?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"I was going to wait to give this to you, because its not a birthday gift. Its more of a token, to remember you know?" She then pulled two leather bound books out from her robe and handed one to him. It was plain, with no title on the front. He opened it and was greeted with a blank page. "It's a journal. I thought you'd like one, just to write whatever you want in it." She then handed him the second book, identical to the first, and again he opened it to a blank page, except for the small quote in the middle. "You only live once, but if you live right, once is more than enough." He read out loud. He flipped the page and was greeted by his own image. It was a photo of himself, Ana and Kurt that had been taken a little after his first mall trip. The picture was still, with the three of them grinning at the camera. Harry turned through the book to find it full of pictures of him and others from throughout the year. There was one of him and several Jamies Pinning Bobby down to paint his face with makeup after finding their rooms iced. Another of him passed out on his bed, training uniform still on. There were pictures from Christmas, and the summer, and pictures he didn't even know had been taken.

The pictures were put in according to the time they were taken, so the further he got into the book, he could see the healthier he became. His hair getting longer, his smile becoming more sure. The very last picture was a group shot that had been take not two weeks ago, when they'd had a huge game of ultimate frizzbie. The game had been planned, but they day they had scheduled it for had been wet and muddy from the storm the night before. They had gone out anyways and the picture had been taken afterwards, all of them caked with mud, with little skin showing. His own Mud slapped face grinned happily out at him.

"Thank you" He said quietly, as he closed the book. He placed the two new books on his bedside table before turning around and wrapping his arms around his friend.

"No problem" She whispered back, knowing exactly what he was thanking her for.


	19. When it all Falls Down

_AN: Alright! This is the chapter that you all have been waiting for!!! And because it answers a few questions from the reviews, the answers to the reviews are at the bottom of the page!!! Enjoy!!!!_

_"Thank you" He said quietly, as he closed the book. He placed the two new books on his bedside table before turning around and wrapping his arms around his friend._

_"No problem" She whispered back, knowing exactly what he was thanking her for._

Chapter 18

When it all falls down

More time passed, and winter came alone with mass snowball fights and outdoor survival games. Harry had moved from his room to share with Jamie, now that the two mutants had better control over their powers, and Harry didn't mind the company. He also had been helping Moyra with her magic, teaching her what he remembered from Hogwarts, to which Both sisters were grateful.

"Do you think, if your ever cleared, you'd go back?" Ana had asked him once. He hadn't answered right away, and thought about it for the rest of the day. What would it be like? He didn't know for sure if his friends had turned on him, at least not Ron and Hermione. Sure they had testified, but not completely against him. So they could still be his friends right? But then there was the fact that in that world he was famous. Everyone knew him and yet no one really did. The more he thought about it though, he decided that it didn't really matter, as he had no physical proof to offer. So he left the question unanswered.

Soon Christmas was upon them again, and most of the students prepared to make the trip back to their homes. Last Christmas Harry had felt like he was back at Hogwarts, with everyone leaving but him. But Ana and Moyra were staying as well, not having any family to go visit, along with Scott, Rogue, Dr. McCoy and of course the Professor.

This year, it seemed, was going to be the same. Harry said his goodbyes and Merry Christmases to his friends before they left. Kurt was heading back to Germany and wouldn't be returning until the new year.

"I expect e-mails! I never get any e-mails!" Said Ana as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"I promise, one e-mail a night! For both of you! Don't get to bored without me!" He shouted from the car.

"Hey maybe we can sleep in now!!!" She shouted back. She laughed as the cars pulled away. Harry couldn't laugh though, he had this horrible feeling. He wanted to run after the cars, call them back, but he shrugged the feeling off, believing it to be him missing his friends over the holiday.

"Come on Jack! Lets go throw stuff at you and see if you can catch it!" Moyra cheered and ran off to get her wand. It had been completely by accident that they had made a discovery, which is how most great discoveries are made. Moyra had been practicing her spells in the rec room one day, with Harry sitting in one of the armchairs writing in his journal, when she had accidentally missed the target that had been made for her and the spell had gone zooming towards Harry. He had of course sensed it coming, another thing he had gained with his powers. Without time to both figure out what curse had been said and to cast the counter curse, he held up his hands to shield his face, and waited for the spell to hit. And waited.

He looked up and to his amazement, saw the curse, or the magic from the curse floating in his hand. It was different from the raw magic he could produce, it was thinner and had a lower hum to it. Moyra was looking at his with shock and awe. "Why didn't you tell us you could do that!"

He turned and faced the target, throwing the magic at it. "I didn't know." He answered. He later went to the professor to tell him about his newfound powers.

"I believe its just your powers growing. Before no one knew about your abilities because they were able to vent through your use of magic with a wand. Now that you have been putting your abilities to use, they are going to grow and become stronger. This may just be one of those growths." He had explained.

Since then Ana and Moyra had been testing the limits of this new ability by randomly throwing curses or jinx's at him, to see if he could catch them. He noticed though that the stronger and more complex the curse, the harder it was for him to handle it.

So, with the excuse that it was like a muscle and needed to be exercised, The girls took every opportunity to hex him.

Christmas at the Institute was strange. It was so quiet in the mansion that it was unnerving. So The mutants that were left took every opportunity to go out into town. They visited the Brotherhood of course, and although Lance was a little depressed from Kitty being away, the rest were glad to see them, as long as they brought the Christmas cookies of course.

Ana and Harry also looked forward every night to receive their e-mail from Kurt. He would write about what he had done that day, and they were glad he could be with his family.

But Christmas eve, Ana and Harry waited for Kurts E-mail, but it never came. They speculated that he was probably celebrating with family and had simply forgotten. They turned of Ana's computer, and went downstairs to listen to Hank read the The Christmas Carol, and all the while Harry couldn't rid himself of the awful feeling in his gut.

The next morning the mutants inside the institute woke late, exchanged gifts, fooled around, and basically had a good time. Harry put the new heat lamp he got in Ka's tank, who thanked him before curling up under it. After, Ana and Harry had been planning on visiting the brotherhood, and went off to find moyra who would like an opportunity to get out side.

Suddenly they heard the girl's yells from the rec room, shrieking their names. Running as fast as they could they bolted down the hallways and bounded in the room searching for the threat. But there was no threat, just Moyra standing infront of the TV, with the news on. They heard running behind them and turned to see Rogue and Scott rushing into the room.

"Whats goin' on?" asked a bewildered Rogue.

Moyra turned to look away from the TV, tears in her eyes. Ana grabbed her and wrapped her in a comforting hug, asking again what was wrong. The rest looked to the television, which was doing a recap of the report. "and For those who are just joining us now, a terrible massacre in a small German town shook the world this morning. Late last night an unknown terrorist group attacked the small village of Vergeben, killing half the population. Officials are scrambling-"

"Oh mah gawd! That's Kurt's Village!" cried Rogue. Scott turned around and ran from the room, probably to search for the professor, with Harry running behind him. They found him and Logan heading toward the Hangar.

"Scott, Logan and I are heading to Vergeben. I cant find Kurt with cerebro. Hopefully we can discover what happened there. Until then I need you to stay here with the others, no one is to go out, and keep an eye on the defense systems."

"Do you think it was people who are against mutants? Why would they kill half the village?"

"I don't know who it was Scott, but we will find out." With that the two older men boarded the blackbird, and Harry and Scott left to inform the others what was happening.

The following hours were the most horrible Harry could remember having since arriving at the institute. Just sitting and waiting, answering phone calls from the other students who had seen the report, and then going back to waiting. Dr. McCoy had joined them soon after the professor had left and they brought food into the Rec room, so they could eat together in there, none of them wanting to leave the others alone. It wasn't until late at night that the Professor returned along with Logan, both looking grim.

Moyra had fallen asleep before their return, and Ana placed her in their room before returning to hear what had been found.

The Professor sat in his chair, not looking too pleased, which only distressed them all the more. The very thought that something had happened to their fuzzy elf… it was to painful.

"When we arrived in Vergeben, the village was chaotic." He began, "We first searched for Kurt's home, and found his parents alive, but they had no idea where their son was. They told us that last night they heard the screams, and though they had told Kurt to stay with them, he had teleported out to try and help. They haven't seen or heard from him since. After we decided to try and see if any of the survivors had seen him in the village during the attack. What we found was most disturbing. All the survivors, any who had seen the attacks, had a block on their memory."

Silence filled the room as the occupants searched for reason why the town would have their memories blocked. "Mastermind?" asked Scott, while Rogue quietly explained to Harry that he was a mutant with the power to alter the minds and memories of people.

"That is what I first thought, but after pushing past the block, and seeing what really happened, I believe this has become larger than Magneto and his men." He paused, glancing worriedly at the two wizarding children in the room. With a sigh he continued. "In the memories I found, I saw above the houses that had been destroyed, a floating skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth."

Again silence filled the room, and Harry felt his heart constrict painfully. "Voldermort." He whispered.

(I was going to stop it there so be happy that I didn't!!!)

The professor looked sorrowfully at him and nodded. "From what I gathered, Kurt tried to help people escape from their homes, but was caught by Voldermort's men. He was captured, and taken away."

"Captured?" came Ana's voice suddenly, "What do you mean captured? Voldermort doesn't capture."

"From what I saw though the memories of the survivors, it would seem as though he does. At least he did last night. As soon as Kurt had been taken away, the Death Eaters disappeared. Soon after other Wizards came and placed the memory spells on the survivors and made it look like a terrorist attack."

"You think they had come for Kurt?" asked Harry, dreading the answer.

"Yes, I do. Now, I believe that its been a long day, and I would like you all to at least try and get some rest. I am going to try and see if I can get a glimpse of Kurt's signature with cerebro." With that, the weary telepath wheeled out of the room to search for his student.

Scott stood up, "Alright, we might as well try and get some sleep, tomorrow we'll start looking for ways to rescue Kurt." His voice sounded hollow, and Harry knew that if he were to speak, he wouldn't sound any different. Slowly they filed out and left into their respective rooms.

Harry didn't go to bed though, no he went to get his photo album from his bookshelf, sat by his window and looked from page to page of the images of Kurt, Ana and himself.

'Well, we knew this was going to happen' Said an almost forgotten voice. 'I told you when we got here. I warned you, and now your best friend is in the hands of Voldermort. Probably dead by now. But not before torture of course.'

'Shut up, we didn't know, we would have done something!' he hissed back, wounded by the words.

'But you did know! You knew because we always hurt the ones we love. Look at your parents! Now Kurt! Ana's next of course, or even James? They will suffer because you couldn't take the facts! You kill people! Not by your own hand but by your presence! Soon they will all see, and they'll throw you out, with good reason to! They don't deserve what you do to them!'

'No, I have to leave.. I cant let them get hurt.. I have to leave!' With that thought He ran to grab a bag from his closet and began to stuff it with clothes and other necessities. He was so busy in his rushed state that he didn't even notice the figure in his doorway.

"Where will you go?" came her voice.

Harry turned to face her, his face set. "I can't stay here, I'll just get the rest of you hurt, I cant put you in any more danger…" He babbled as he continued to stuff his bag.

She stormed up to him and ripped the bag from his grip. "You selfish idiot! You think this is about you!?!"

"Why else would he attack Kurt!?! Its My FAULT!"

"Do you think Voldermort is that uninformed?" Her words stopped his, "You actually think that this is some way to get at you!?! Do you not even read the papers that I brought here for you? The wizarding world knows about mutants Harry! And Voldermort probably is looking at us as a new kind of weapon! Kurt was popular all over because of the circus he was in, and Voldermort only had to hear about it to hunt down where he lived. Imagine having a servant that can apperate anywhere, even into Hogwarts! Only one little impirio and Kurt is his. He'll.. he'll be gone and we'll nev-" She broke off with a sob. Startled Harry stepped forward and quickly offered his friend a hug, to which she threw herself into. "Please don't leave too, I cant loose you as well." She whispered.

Harry only Hugged her tighter, and inside one of his voices died. He couldn't leave this. They had given him everything, and he would do everything to return the favor. 'you'll never belong if you always run away' He said to himself, echoing Logan's words from so long ago.

"We're going to find him," He whispered determinedly, "We'll find him and we're going to bring him home."

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kurt is now in the Hands of Voldermort! What will Harry do?

Oh and there is a question I need to ask you guys. I would really appreciate feedback on this. What do you guys think about fics where Harry isn't human. Not like a vampire of anything, not a dark creature but a magical creature?

_Gyre: yup! It will!_

_Kungzoune: well meeting up with the wizarding world, that's going to be soon, and mutant action, if there is going to be any serious action then it will be in the end. Remember this is my very first fic ever and I'm not sure If I can write it properly. I'm really glad you like the story though!!!_

_Uten: Glad you like it! And glad that I'm doin ok with Harry!_

_Ibozun: Thank you! And really I'm writing this in between my readings and homework for university. I'm recently discovered in the last month that I have insomnia so writing helps pass the time. Plus its fun!!_


	20. Dropping like flies

_Chapter 19_

_Dropping like Flies_

"_We're going to find him," He whispered determinedly, "We'll find him and we're going to bring him home."_

The next day the Professor called each of the students home, and after explaining the situation, informed the parents that their child would be safest at the institute. Everyone arrived later in the evening, all upset and worried sick about their team-mate.

'Its so quiet.' Harry thought to himself. And indeed it was. No one talked above a whisper, many sat with others and wept, some sat infront of the television, not seeing. They were all waiting for the professor to come out from cerebro, to tell them that their friend was ok. When the doorbell rang Harry had been the one to answer it, having just come from the kitchen. Opening the door he was surprised to see Pietro Fred and Todd.

"Hey guys, I know we were going to come over yesterday, but something's happened, and-"

"Is kitty cat here?" asked an impatient Pietro.

Harry blinked, "Uh, yeah, she is. Why?"

"Oh good, its not like we were getting worried yo. But the place was trashed, we thought-"

"Get-Lance-will-you?" asked Pietro cutting Todd off.

"Lance?" Harry asked puzzled, "Lance isn't here." Then it dawned on him. "When was the last time you saw Lance"

"We-went-out-to-see-that-Christmas-train-movie-Don't-see-it-too-much-singing. Lance-didn't-come-and-he-was-gone-when-we-came-back! That-was-two-days-ago! You-sure-he's-not-here?"

Harry took a few seconds to take in the Pietro speed talk and felt his stomach drop. "I think you guys had best come with me. We have to go talk to the Professor." He led the Boys to where he knew cerebro was kept. By the doors were the instructors all talking to each other, but stopped when they neared. "Harry, whats going on?" asked a somewhat stressed looking Storm.

"Lance is missing, the others went out to a movie without him on Chrismas eve and when they got back he was gone. The house was trashed and they haven't heard from him since. I thought that with whats going on, the Professor would like to know."

Logan and Beast exchanged looks while Storm's face became even more tense.

"Whats goin on man?" asked a suddenly worried Todd.

"On Christmas eve, Kurt was kidnapped by terrorists from the Wizarding world. We've been searching for him ever since." Informed Logan.

A look of Dawning understanding covered their faces, "You-mean-Lance-might-have-been-taken-by-some-of-those-terrorists?" Asked a quickly angering Pietro.

"We're sayin it's a possibility." Said Logan while Storm said that she was going to go and ask Xavier to look for Lance as well. "And I think it would be best if you boys stayed here till we get a better idea as to what's happening. Where's your sister?" He asked the last part to Pietro, who's eyes widened in realization.

"We-left-her-at-the-house!" With that he was gone and out of the house before they could blink.

Just after the door opened behind them all and Storm and the Professor came out. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to locate Kurt or Lance with Cerebro. Is there anything you boys might need from your house? I truly believe that it would be best for you to remain here. It appears that we weren't the only ones who have been attacked. The Morlocks have also gone missing." He said gravely. Harry's eyes went directly to Storm. The morlocks were a group of Mutants that lived in the sewers, their mutations making them flee the human world. Storms nephew was one of these mutants. "Hank, would you please inform the students that no one is to venture outside of the mansion, and no one is to be left alone?" The mutant in question nodded, turned and left.

There was a gust of wind and Pietro was back, wild-eyed and panicked. "Shes-gone! Wandas-gone!"

"I will do what I can do to find your team-mates, along with the others. I have a few more leads to follow. In the meantime, I suggest you boys stay here, where there is safety in numbers."


	21. Making Contact

japanese-jew: …. How the feckin hell do you do that? Every time I update you review within like 30 seconds afterwards! What the hell? How do you read so fast man!?!?!? Your nuts! LOL and its just going to be the X-men evolution universe. Otherwise it would be toooo big! But good question

Gyre: any butt kicking wont be happening any time soon, I really really suck at it, so it wont be till near the end, and at this point you aren't halfway there!!! But when it does happen, Logan is totaly going to kick ass!

Another form of Darkness: thank you so much! Your review was really great! And as for the insomnia, I'm trying to force myself into a regular sleeping pattern, so cross your fingers or else I'll be off to the hospital soon.

Knne-Shell: I've gotten a lot of reviews asking if Harry is going to be getting with Ana. I'm not really sure, right now their still just friends

_Chapter 20_

_Making contact_

"_I will do what I can do to find your team-mates, along with the others. I have a few more leads to follow. In the meantime, I suggest you boys stay here, where there is safety in numbers."_

The following weeks mixed together. Everyone was shocked to hear about all the mutants that had already disappeared. Kitty had sobbed into Jean's shoulder when she was told that Lance had been among those taken, and had been despondent ever since.

Ana had been called to Xavier's office on more than one occasion and had returned later saying that she had been questioned about certain things about the wizarding world, which confused Harry greatly. He had yet to be called by the professor and suspected that there was more than what was being said. One day he asked her directly what types of questions were being asked when she confessed.

"He's contacting the wizarding world Jack, He's been sending owls to Dumbledore."

"What?! What did he tell him? Do they know I'm here?"

"Of course they don't! All they know is that there are a few wizarding kids here. He's been trying to get information about Voldermort, and if the others are, if their still alive. From what he's found, they are." Ana said all this very fast, and Harry was left with the feeling that she was still leaving something very big out.

"And? What are you hiding? What's going on? Please Ana tell me!"

She took a breath before, "Nothing happening yet, he's just seeing what would… Dumbledore has invited us to stay at the School. Saying that it's the safest place for us and then our two groups can work together to get the others back and stop the bastard. So far the Prof had declined, but… he's been sensing the Death Eaters out there Harry. They know we're here but don't want to attack us all together like this."

"Go to Hogwarts? Ana I cant go back there! They'll take one look at me and throw me back in Azkaban!"

"I know Jack! That's what we're working on. The Prof is trying to see if he can create some sort of immunity for us." At his doubtful look she went on, "They _need_ us Jack. We're the new power! They know Voldermort has a bunch of us under his control, and they need us to help their cause. We might be able to pull this off!"

It was later on that night that Harry was called to Xavier's Study. Upon entering the professor greeted him and offered a seat in front of his desk. "Ana informed me that you know that I have been in contact with the wizarding world." At Harry's nod he continued. "I have been trying to find a way to keep you and the other students safe, and it would seem that the Institute will not be fit for that task for much longer. And so as you are aware I have been attempting to make a form of immunity for you, so that we may take safety inside the Wizarding School Hogwarts. Read this Harry." At this he was handed a piece of parchment and he read the letter that was written in green ink.

Professor Charles Xavier,

As requested in your previous letter, I have spoken with the appropriate authority, and can give you my word that all your students will be safe inside Hogwarts, including the pupils with 'questionable backgrounds'. It is my wish that during your stay that we can forge an alliance between our two kinds. Please find enclosed are instructions on how to reach the school train which will be made serviceable to you pending your response.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry slowly put the parchment down on the desk in front of him, and looked up at the Professor. "Questionable backgrounds?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was careful not to give any details that might lead to your identity. I merely informed him that I was wary of taking refuge in Hogwarts due to the status of some of my wizarding students. I said that they were quite safe and of no danger to his students, but that fate had been against them causing their retreat from the wizarding world. It was my excuse that I did not want to bring them to his school only to be taken away by the Ministry. Now, I have his word that you will be safe there, and can not be removed. But I will not make you go Harry. It is your decision."

Harry sat back and thought. It was his first thought to immediately decline, not wanting to leave the safety of the institute. 'but then, didn't he say that it wasn't going to be safe much longer?' "Professor, Ana said that you have sensed the Death Eaters, are they getting closer?"

"They are, and from what I cold gather from their thoughts, Voldermort is verging on a complete invasion soon. Either way we will have to evacuate the school. We can not stay here and face that large of a force head on."

"What if they do try and take me? What will happen?"

"Then we will be prepared for that. If they do try and remove you, your fellow team-mates will protect you long enough to get us out of Hogwarts and we will retreat to where Magneto is seeking shelter."

"Why cant we just go there then? Why do we have to go to Hogwarts at all?" He protested.

"Because at Hogwarts we would be in the company of the people who have all the information on Voldermort. It would be the best chance to find the mutants that have been captured."

He sighed, knowing that the Prof was right, but that didn't take the nervousness away. "Alright. I suppose, I mean it's the best chance right? I can do that." He hung his head in acceptance.

The professor wheeled around the desk and came to a halt in front of Harry. Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "You are one of us Harry, and we will not let you be taken from us. Sometimes we must face a deepest fears for the ones we love. I know it will be hard Harry, but you can not run from your past forever. I must say I am proud of you for your decision." Harry just nodded, and left to sort through his thoughts.

The next morning the Professor made the announcement that they would be taking refuge in England. Many were shocked and didn't want to leave the institute, but were then told of the impending battle if they remained. After all the facts were told and everyone was assured that Harry would be safe among those that had betrayed him, Xavier told them of the Plan. Those that would be going to Hogwarts, which would be the Institute children and the Brotherhood should they decide to come, would be taken to England by way of the Blackbird and other airborne vehicles. After that they would board the Hogwarts express, which along with Hogwarts itself, had been made to be accessible to them.(1) Logan would remain with the students while the others instructors along with the Professor would be heading to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Storm would later join the students at Hogwarts and there they would continue their training and studies. Dumbledore had arranged for them to have their own dorm tower, along with several class rooms for their use.

With the plan set, the Professor dismissed his students to pack their belongings. They would leave that night.

(1)This means that the charms that would make Hogwarts appear to be a ruin and the muggle repelling charms would have no effect on them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Oh and heres a special treat! This is a little bit from chapter 26, I finished it this morning. A little preview.

"But you have to know that. Please Harry," she pleaded, her voice getting desperate.

He only turned away from her, the voices in his head screaming his guilt. She got up made him face her. "Please don't give up." She cried, wrapping her arms around his middle.

They stood like that, and Harry did not return the hug. He couldn't. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, as she cried into his chest.


	22. Tense Travels

AN: I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far!! What did you guys think of the clip? (evil laugh)

Toras: Sirius is still alive yes! And thank you! You reminded me of something I forgot to put in! theres just to many thoughts goin on in my head! So thank you very much!!!!

Rosiegirl: you have no idea!

Jasonc: Well you'll just have to wait and see- ………..(tries not to tell)

Gyre: Oh I know! I have a friend who is a marvel encyclopedia. So if I ever have a question about it I just ask him! But I just want to keep it in the x-men evo universe from the show. Sorry! I might slip in a few little things though, actually one person is going to make a small cameo but that's not till later.

Satans Angel Pyro: good to know thanks!

_Chapter 21_

_Tense Travels_

_With the plan set, the Professor dismissed his students to pack their belongings. They would leave that night._

If the plane ride over from America hadn't been tense than the train ride was. Emotions were everywhere. The brotherhood had decided to come along, something Ana had been very happy about. Harry knew Ana would have worried herself over the safety of the young amphibious mutant as he would have.

Most were worried about what they were heading into. Everyone had agreed that going home was not an option, not after what had happened to Kurt's village. But that didn't help the feelings of fear.

Jamie and Moyra on the other hand could not stop shaking with excitement. For them this was a dream come true! Moyra was making a list of all the things she wanted to do while she was there, with Jamie adding on with his own ideas.

Harry had to smile at them. Even with all that was going on around them they were still able to see past it all. He settled back into his seat, looking out the window he could see the various sights he remembered from past trips. 'But this one is different, no Ron or Hermione to play exploding snap. No women with a trolley loaded with magical snacks.' He was not filled with the excitement of starting a new year at Hogwarts. For the first time he felt like he was leaving home rather than getting closer to it.

He settled back and thought what people might say when they saw him. Well, other than the obvious yells and trying to capture him. He had changed alot while he was away. He was taller, and stronger. His hair he had kept at a certain length so that he could keep the back tied in a tiny pony tail, and his bangs just touching his ears. He had wanted to change it but sevral of the girls at the institute had rebelled against the idea. Apperently they liked it that way. His clothes were darker, and he had taken to the more punkish look. But what had changed the most was his confidence. Over the last year he had grown to trust his friends with his life, even joining a few battles with them. But now, he knew he was on shaky ground. They had decided beforehand that it was best if no one found out that he was a mutant. The more surprises for later the better. Just in case they actually succeded in dragging him off the Azkaban.

Soon it was dark out, and snow was blowing past his window. Jamie and Moyra had fallen asleep with their long list clutched in their hands. Harry nodded to Ana and whispered that they would be there soon. Ana gave him a reassuring smile before getting up from her seat to stretch. After, both leaned over to gently wake the two sleeping compartment mates. After seeing that they were not going to go back to sleep they ventured outside and went compartment to compartment waking a few and informing them all that they would be arriving shortly. Soon the great scarlet train pulled into hogsmede station, and the weary mutants stumbled off. Most gave the horseless carriages a weird look before entering them. Harry who had started to walk towards them stopped when he saw the demonic looking creatures that were harnessed to the carriages. "They don't expect us to pull those ourselves do they?" Harry heard Todd say, and turned to Ana.

"Whats wrong Jack?"

"Those things infront of the carrages, I've never seen them before, I don't know what they are."

She looked at the carrage infront of them and then back at Harry. "They're Thestrals, I suppose you would see them now. People can only see them if they've seen death." With that she pulled him into the Carraige with Jamie and Moyra, and they started off to the school.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread that had filled him. So much could happen when he walked through those doors. He found his shaking hands covered with another's and gave a grateful look to Ana who was watching him carefully. Jamie and Moyra missed all this as they had their noses pressed up against the window and their gasps of delight told them that Hogwarts had just come into view. Harry closed his eyes, sending his mind back to his trip across the lake, turning the corner and laying eyes on the castle. Its lights shining like golden stars. It was like out of a fairy tale. He had been so different then. He had been totally unprepared for the world he had entered.

To soon the carriages stopped in front of the doors that would lead to the entrance hall. He heard a small noise next to him and he looked over to Ana, who was looking at their hands. Looking down he saw how his hand held hers in a white knuckled death grip. He quickly released her hand and stumbled out several apologies, all of which she just smiled to and said that she understood. "Everything will be fine Jack." He smiled at the familiar name. "They cant take you away. They agreed that it was all of us or none. We are going to get through this. If they try to take you there isn't one among us that wont fight to keep you with us." She took both his hand in hers. "We are the same. We look out for us and ours." Harry tried to put a brave smile on his face for her but failed horribly. Ana was about to continue when the door was pulled open and they could see the assembly of mutants outside waiting for them.

"You guys comin or what? Its freezing out here yo!" Harry smiled at that. They scrambled out letting the two younger ones before them. Moyra was bouncing around, her exhaustion temporarily forgotten. Harry pulled his Hat over his head and wrapped his scarf around his neck somewhat blocking his face. Rahne shook her head at his attempts at putting off the inevitable.

The huge doors opened basking them in warm light. It would seem, much to Harry's dismay that the entire school was gathered in the hall, waiting to greet them. The group trudged in and Harry was grateful to find that Scott and a few of the other taller mutants including Jean and Fred and moved to block him from immediate view. Through a gap between Scott and Fred, Harry could see Dumbledore approach them.

"May I introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school. And it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts. I hope that during your stay that we can find a way to mend the gaps made between our two kinds by the war."

Harry heard Logan's swift steps to meet the headmaster. "I hope so to headmaster-"

"Please, call me Albus. There are no formalities needed."

"-er, fine, _Albus_. But if it aint to much trouble I wouldn't mind if we could find out where we will be staying at? Its been a lot of traveling and the kids might not be able to stand on their own legs much longer."

"Of course Mr. ?"

"Logan."

"Yes, This is Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, They will be showing you all to your quarters." At this her turned to the rest of the students and dismissed them, who slowly made their way back to their own dorms. Unfortunately there were a few stragglers and one of them had happened to look right at him when Fred had moved to try to stifle a yawn.

"HARRY?!?"

AN: Cliffhanger,,, I think I like these things… and perhaps I wont update for a few days? (eeevil grin)


	23. Movin in again!

_AN: Hey guys! Do you really think I would do that to you? Never! I HAVE to update everyday! It takes everything I have not to just post everything I have all at once! I was just a little thrown off by LFF's review, silly. Seemed very weird for her to be sayin that! But I wouldn't do that to you guys! Didn't I say at the beginning that I would never become one of those authors that hold their stories for ransome?I was just makin a statement, and I'm sorry if I gave anyone a stroke, but those responses were just to funny! "_die

die

die

die"

LOL that's to funny, So heres the new chapter, and there will be another tomarrow and another the day after that! And another and another! I promise! Hey with my sleeping patterns what else am I going to do?!?!

Ladida: course I'll finish it!!! I've got the whole thing planned out

Dark Eclipse: lol! I'm so glad you like it!

Dr Gero: Thank you so much! Everything you said was so great! I'm always worried that I'm not doing a good job, and not doing the characters right and all that. My house mate is in here all the time while I read out parts to her to make sure their plausible! Thank you soooo much! And the show, I have three channels, and its global, the learning channel, and the local station. I don't know if its still on anymore, but when it was on it was on YTV. You'll have to check their site…. Oh yes I just checked their site, its on 11:30AM eastern on Sat,…. Ohhh I havn't even seen that episode!

Jasi: I'm not completely jobless! I have a job and go to University. Wanna know my secret? I don't sleep!, No jokes, not exaggerations, and if I don't start sleeping soon, I'm gonnna be heading for the hospital. Luckily last night I got a 5 hours sleep so I'm still ok.

Modern-day Zarcon: Your e-mail was so great! I'm so glad you like the fic and I could never lower myself to the level of hurting my reviewers to get a chapter out of a really good story! I hope you keep reading and that it stays within your expectations!!!

CMD: None of that! I think you should have a license for those things!!! Almost Army weapon Caliber!

And finally and most importantly LFF: No I don't think that they could wait that long. I was merely making a statement to your review. I understand that stress get to you and muses tend to take vacations and I would rather wait till Jan to read a great new chapter than gets a half assed one now. Please take your time. I was just struck by the irony of your review. "If you don't update today I'll hunt you down and hurt you!' really? I acted on the moment but I would never do that to my readers.

_Chapter 22_

_Movin in again_

_"HARRY?!?" _

Hermione's cry resounded off the walls as all of the mutants tensed, waiting for the other foot to drop. "Shit" Harry heard somewhere to his left and was surprised to see it was Jean. Thankfully most of the students had left and only about twenty or so were left to look confused at The head girls Outburst.

"Professors! Its Harry!" She yelled, pointing directly at him. 'Well,' He thought, 'there goes putting off the inevitable.'

The professors followed her gaze and saw that it was indeed Harry Potter, the Azkaban Escapee. They immediately drew their wands, ordering the mutants to stand aside. But they did quite the opposite, and covered him from view, all signs of weariness gone from their features.

Dumbledore stepped forward, "I don't think you know what you are doing. That boy is a Fugitive. He has killed three people and another death is probably his work. You will Stand aside."

Logan stepped forward. "I don't think so bub." There was the tell tale sound of his claws being unsheathed. What Harry would have given to have seen their faces, instead of having his face in… well he wasn't sure who he was hiding his face in. He stopped wondering when he heard Logan speak again. "We were promised that ALL our students would be safe here. I know for a fact that Chuck informed you that there would be a few students with 'questionable backgrounds' and you gave him your word that they would be allowed. Now if we're wrong then we'll just be moving along on our way. Do ya mind if we use your train?"

"Now see here!" Harry recognized as McGonagall's stern voice. "That boy-"

"Is staying with us! Whatever you people think he did, your wrong. This Kid has been living with us for the last year and a half and I'll be damned if your gonna take him away to some hellhole he doesn't deserve."

"DOESENT DESERVE!?!? I'll have you know that I-"

"Minerva." Dumbledore interrupted, putting an end to her speech. "Mr. Logan, may we continue this in my office? I promise you that no harm will come to any of your students." At Logan's grim nod, "Minerva, Severus? Would you please escort your guests to their rooms?" There was a long silence before Harry could hear them say yes. He felt his friends move from around himself and he was soon able too see what was going on. He was also able to see what his face had been buried in and he felt his whole face go red.

Logan turned to them and ordered them to rest up but to be prepared to leave if need be, before following Dumbledore to his office.

Shaking his head, Harry pulled of the hat and scarf. 'that plan worked out great.' He thought sarcastically. He raised his head ready to thank the others for covering him so well when he saw them all tense, ready for action. He scanned the hall looking for the danger, but found nothing until Hermione took another step forward.

Harry tried for a grin, "Hey…" he said, unsure of how to continue.

"H-harry?" She asked timidly. She went to take another step but was hauled back by Ron.

"Stay away from him 'moine! He's nothing more that a murdering traitor!" Snarled Ron, who jumped about fifteen feet in the air when Rahne let loose a feral growl.

"That's Enough!" Called Snape, who had been oddly quiet throughout the whole ordeal. If you would be so kind as to follow?" He turned on his heel and stalked off, his robes billowing around him. The surprised mutants looked at each other before following as one, making sure to keep Harry at the centre.

He looked back at the fading forms of his once best friends and he felt his heart clench. He attention was drawn though, by the small hand that had slipped into his, and he looked down to the smiling face of Moyra. He pushed his heartbreak aside, turned around and helped the girl onto his back. From her higher point of view she could now see the portraits as they moved through the halls along with the rest of the scenery. He smiled as he felt her squirm with excitement every time she saw a painting move. Soon though they came upon a painting of a Man and woman, both dressed in old muggle fashion. Snape Growled out the password: Unity, and the portrait swung open. The inside resembled the Gryffindor tower in almost everything but colour. The furniture was blue in colour and the wood a dark mahogany. Their school books, along with a variety of other muggle books, filled the many book cases along the walls.

"The Boys Dorms are up the stairs to your right, the girls to your left. The hall next to the fireplace leads to your instructors rooms. Your belongings will appear at the foot of your beds once you have chosen one. Are there any questions?" When several of the mutants shook their heads he gave a curt nod, walked past them and headed for the exit, stopping at McGonagall, who didn't seem to want to leave them alone. At his penetrating glare and the suggestion that they go assist the headmaster she backed down and followed him out not without giving Harry a most distasteful glare.

After the portrait closed the students just stood there for a moment, unsure what they should be doing. Until of course, Bobby jumped up yelling "FIRST DIBBS ON ROOMS!!!" before tearing up the stairs on the right. That put them all into motion as they all scrambled up their respective staircases to get the best room possible. Well second best as Pietro had dashed upstairs and had already seen them all, not to mention checked the beds for softness, window view, and if the door creaked.

Most of the rooms were alike in structure and colouring. They all had a pair of beds, wardrobes, desks, and night tables, and all held the blue motif. Harry had managed to grab a room with a view on the lake, and pulled Jamie in when he dashed by. "Hows this one?" He asked. Jamie looked around "It's a great room but I need to go If I'm gonna get a room! I'll end up sleeping with BOBBY!" He made to go but Harry put an arm in his shoulder. "I meant!" Harry said with a laugh, "If it was a good room for us to share?"

The younger boy stopped at that, and turned to look at him with a mixture of hope and disbelief in his brown eyes. "Really? ….. Why?"

"Cause you're my friend maybe? If you don't want to-" but he was cut off as he was thrown to the floor as the boy tackled him.

"Thank you!!!! I was so afraid I'd be stuck with bobby and I'd never get to sleep!!!" Harry merely smiled evilly before grabbing the boys sides and started to tickle. After rolling around the floor in a tickle tackle battle they let themselves of the floor both feeling much happier than from the dark mood before. Harry walked over to one of the beds and turned to watch as Jamie took a running leap at his. The small mutant bounced right off the other end and Harry had to levitate the boy before he broke his nose on the floor. Blushing now, he got up from the floor and softly sat on his bed instead. Instantly his suitcase and other boxes appeared at the foot of his bed. Harry did the same and looked off the edge of his bed to see his trunk along with Ka and her tank. Jamie opened his suitcase and went to start placing his clothes in the wardrobe before Harry Stopped him.

"Don't, not yet." At his questioning glance he continued, "Lets wait to see how Logan's meeting with The headmaster goes first?" Jamie nodded understanding, but that didn't mean he couldn't pout about it.

A head peeked around their door followed by Ana, whose long raven hair hung in her sisters face. "Nice room," she said, walking in and nodding in approval. "A little on the small size, but livable." Harry smiled. She was trying so hard not to be to impressed with the school for him. And he appreciated it.

They sat up and talked about meaningless things for a while, sometimes having one of the others drop by checking out the other rooms. But soon Ana suggested that they try to get some sleep before Logan got back. They were all dead on their feet anyways. Ana ended up carrying Moyra back to their own room after whispering a goodnight to the boys.

Jamie changed into a pair of pajamas and slipped under his covers, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Harry lay on his bed, not waiting for sleep, but for Jamie's breathing to deepen. After making sure that he wouldn't be heard, he slipped his shoes on and slipped out of the room.


	24. Nothing to gain, Everything to loose

Locathah: I understand what your talking about, the chapters I've written, (and that's up to chap 28) they vary. Some are much bigger than others. And they might be short, but I review like twice a day, once when I get up in the morning, and later at night. So they might be short, but their constant. (shrugs shoulders) not much is going to change in that department

Uten: nope all are pre written, I've got up to chap 28 done plus future chaps that I couldn't wait to get out

Toras: No, the discussion wont be written. I've been trying to keep my writing style similar to that of J.K. Rowlings. Where everything is done pretty much from Harry's point of view, we never see the discussions that Hermione and Ron have together, only if Harry is there too. So unless harry is there to witness it, I wont be writing it.

COOLWEIRDO: LOL!!! Oh man I never thought you were serious! LFF threatened to hunt me down!

Please! I know. No worries!

Modern-Day Zarcon: Logan is having fun in Dumbledore's office trying to make them let Harry stay. And The professor is a Grimmauld Place along with storm and Beast, could you imagine the prof trying to get around Hogwarts in a wheelchair?

_Chapter 23_

_Nothing to gain, Everything to loose._

_Harry lay on his bed, not waiting for sleep, but for Jamie's breathing to deepen. After making sure that he wouldn't be heard, he slipped his shoes on and slipped out of the room._

An Hour later would find him on the couch that sat in front of the fireplace. He had drawn his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, his eyes peeking out from under his messy hair, gazing unseeing at the fire.

He didn't want to be here. He knew that right away. Here was where he was a name, a symbol. There wasn't a person here that had ever truly known him, not that it was completely their fault. He had never let himself be known. But he had thought that his friends had known him enough, at least to know that he would never kill. Merlin, what had he done to make them ever consider it?

The look they had given him before he was lead away had put an end to any hope he may have had that they believed in him anyhow, and that their silence was something that couldn't be helped. But now. No he knew for sure now. Not only did they think him guilty, they feared him. Ron's words had cut him like a knife and Harry was slowly falling apart. How could he stay here? Everyone needed the protection that Hogwarts offered, but the wizarding world would never sit idle whilst they knew exactly where he was! And he couldn't let the others leave because of him, not with Voldemort out there lying in wait.

He closed his eyes trying to will back the prickling feeling behind his eyes, but it was for nothing, as he felt the wetness trail down his cheek. He hated this. He didn't want to leave them. For the first time in his life he had belonged! He was real, he was Happy! He wept for Jamie. The boy who Harry saw as everything he had lost. He wanted so much to protect the boy, so that it would never be taken from him as well. He Wept for Rahne, who he had found companionship in. Her attitude always reminding him of better things. He wept for Moyra, who he could never take this chance from. To be at a real school, to learn like a normal witch. To take that dream away would have been cruel. And so he wept for the bright smiles and the laughter that had given him hope. He wept for Kurt, who had always made him feel normal, who had been a kindred spirit. Who was now in Voldemort's clutches, along with Lance, Wanda and the morlocks.

And He wept for Ana, who had risked her own life to save his, to rescue him from Azkaban. She had been the one that had helped ease him into a muggle life, and taught him to see the wonder in magic again. She was the one who talked to him, listened to him when he needed to rant. Who understood if he was in a bad mood and just wanted to snap and anything that moved. He wept for her kindness and understanding, even when he couldn't understand himself. And he wept for the best friend he was going to have to leave behind.

He cried until his body shook with sobs, and his world dissolved into his own misery. He didn't even notice he was not alone until those arms wrapped around him, tucking his head under their chin. His hands unwound themselves from his legs and clutched at the body beside him. He fisted the purple silk of their robe in his hand and he sobbed at the unfairness of it all. He cried for Ron's hate, for Hermione's distrust. He cried for the home he lost, for the world that had turned their back on him. And he cried for the family he was about to loose.

He cried until he had no more tears left, and he still continued to sob, hiccupping every now and then. He cried himself into exhaustion, and he fell asleep with a tear still on his cheek, as Ana stroked his hair and held him in her arms.

(I was going to stop here but I think I'll add this part on instead)

Half an hour later Harry was still in her arms. It was then that Logan walked in, obviously in a bad mood, but Ana took the fact that he was not followed by an Army of Aurors who wanted to take Harry back as a good sign. He looked down at the pair, merely giving her a questioning look. She shrugged and went back to stroking his hair.

"Their gonna let us stay." His gruff voice sounding louder in the silence on the room.

"But?" Ana questioned knowing that it was too easy.

"But," he continued, "Their gonna have an eye on us. Everyone's gotta rein in on their use of their powers here. We're not restricted but no playin around, at least not outside of this room."

"And Harry?"

A deep sigh, "He cant go anywhere alone. And he's restricted to the Castle. The less time he spends around the students here the better, and he's not allowed in their dinning hall. Apparently that would cause mass panic or somethin."

"So how is he going to eat?"

"We'll have to bring him food back from the hall I guess. We'll work something out. It was the best I could do."

"Thank you Logan, I can't sa-"

"I can stay?" came the raspy voice from under Ana's chin.

Logan looked at the state of the boy. "Yeah kid, you get to stay."

They heard him sigh and Ana went back to stroking his hair as he fell into a peaceful slumber a small smile on his lips.

AN: Just to warn you all the chapters might be slowing down a bit, I have exams right now and I'm still not sleeping right. Sorry!


	25. Boycotting Breakfast

_JJ: Ana is the same age as harry, give or take a few months. Moyra is 13 right now in the story_

Jasonc: lol, as to when Harry is proved innocent, as I've said before I have a few future chapters written already, and that one is one of them. Now I'm right at a little after Harry has a run in with Ron and Hermoine. So it shouldn't be tooooo long, but it wont be withing the next week.

_Quillian: You are the weirdest reviewer I've ever met! But thank you!so here is a mass answer to your questions in order. Its AU but there will be OOtP in it. No one will know what happened to his stuff yet, give it a few more chapters, Monty Python is God, what comic book character? Are asking who? Cause if you are, its Hellboy, movie was good, comics are better! You will know magnetos thoughts on it in a few chapters, and as for proving his innocence you'll just have to wait! Lol_

_Toras: interaction between the betraying basterds will be in the next chapter I think, and more in the chapter after._

Jasonc: I'm just about to write that scene now!

Dr. Gero: Aw man! See this is why you should move to Canada! We get the kick ass cartoons! Not to mention the sucky economy and retarded poiticans (I'm not referring to anyone on parliament hill) I'll tell you what, when you get to the end of this chapter, keep reading.

_Chapter 24_

_Boycotting Breakfast_

"_I can stay?" came the raspy voice from under Ana's chin._

_Logan looked at the state of the boy. "Yeah kid, you get to stay."_

_They heard him sigh and Ana went back to stroking his hair as he fell into a peaceful slumber a small smile on his lips. _

Morning was a strange affair. Everyone had woken up and gathered in the common room where Ana and Harry had spent the night. They now sat on the same couch hands clasped, hers reminding his that they would not be separated. They all went silent when Logan stalked in, careful of what they said and very mindful of the fact that the short Canadian had not had his morning coffee yet. They all seemed pleased with his news that they were going to stay and weren't really that phased by the restricting of their powers. It was understandable and they already did it in public anyways.

It was the news about Harry that had them in an uproar.

"So what is he supposed to just wait here alone while we're all like happily eating away?" Asked an outraged Kitty.

"This is so unfair! I'd like to see the proof they have against him! From what we heard it was all circumstance!" Cried Scott, followed by nods and "Yeah!'s" from others.

"Look they wont budge on the fact that they think he's guilty. This was their final terms. The wiz here isn't gonna stay down here himself." Reasoned Logan, which was well done considering his caffeine levels.

They weren't happy with it but they soon devised a plan that Logan was pleased with. So with everyone dressed, they marched out leaving Rahne, Moyra and Ana with Harry. Not to long after they had left, the portrait opened again and they all returned laughing and carrying plates of food and utensils, cups and pitchers of juice. They recounted the story to the others how they had marched into the Great hall, not even glancing at the ceiling, heading straight for the table that had been conjured for them and placed just below the head table. They laughed at how the professors smiles had turned to confusion when they began to clear the table of all its food and cutlery. The reenacted how The Deputy Headmistress had confronted them and asked them just what they thought they were doing!

"And we said to her" giggle, "That since they wont let our Harry in to eat, we wont let them eat with us! And we turned for the door and marched straight back out!"

Harry laughed at the image of his old Transfiguration Instructor being told off by a bunch of kids. The common room was filled with the smells of rolls and bacon. They all feasted on the fine cooking and after a few dares were made, took turns to see who was brave enough to try the pumpkin juice. They had all given Harry looks of awe when they saw him drink two goblets in a row. Harry had been laughing so hard at comments Kitty had made about the stuff that he didn't hear the portrait open, nor did he see the headmaster walk in. It wasn't until he noticed how everyone had fallen silent did he look up. The headmaster was watching him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Well," He started, addressing them all, "It good to see you all are enjoying yourselves. I trust that the rooms were suitable?" At their cautious nods he smiled at them, but avoided Harry's gaze. "I am here to speak with your instructor, actually, do any of you know where I might find him?"

Logan stepped out from the back of the room and walked forward, and stopped when he had reached a safe distance from the old man. "Ah yes Logan, I came to show you the class rooms that have been set aside for your students various needs. They can be used for what ever purpose suits you."

Nodding Logan thanked the man and escorted him out with the explanation the he had to get the kids started right away. At the door he told them to clean up the dishes and then they were free to unpack their things.

Harry and Jamie set about unpacking with the younger boy asking questions about the castle.

"Do all the portraits have dorms behind them?"

"No, James, but a few have secret passages."

"What happened to all the dishes after we put them on the table? Why did they just disappear?"

"I think the house elves took them when we weren't looking."

"Why do the paintings move?"

"Well you cant expect them to just hang around all day!"

Harry stopped at that, realizing he had echoed Ron's words from 7 years ago. Jamie, who recognized Harry's silence for what it was, quickly thought of something else to say. "So do you think I have a chance with Moyra?"

"WHAT?!?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

But Harry was right when he thought that the wizarding world wouldn't sit idle while their new most hated murderer sat within Hogwarts. Not long after the headmaster left, Logan had gone with a few of the older mutants to inspect the class rooms. Harry heard a great commotion coming from the common room. But just as he was about to go investigate His door was thrown open and Ana dashed in, shutting the door behind her. "Harry it's the Minister! He here with a bunch of Aurors! We have to hide you! Jamie! Get down there and cause a ruckus! We need time till Pietro gets back with Logan and Dumbledore!" Nodding the small boy ran out the door, but not before thumping himself on the chest, popping out a few clones. After he had left Ana grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door heading higher up the tower. As they searched for a suitable hiding place, they could hear the Shouts coming from behind them. "Harry hurry."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Shouted a figure, who had rushed up after them. They turned and Harry felt his stomach drop. An Auror, dressed in ministry robes, had his wand pointed right at him. "All right Potter, no sudden movements, your going to come with me down stairs, understand?" It happened so quickly, Ana reached for her wand, desperate not to let the man take away her remaining best friend. Seeing her move the Auror switched targets and blasted her with a stunning spell. The force hit her right in the middle and she was knocked hard against the stone wall.

"ANA!" he shouted while trying to get to her, but the Auror moved his wand back to him.

"Don't even try it! Now get moving!" Forcefully grabbing him, the Auror shoved him down the steps, with Harry looking back until he lost sight of his friend passed out on the steps. 'Oh god please let her be ok.' He wished desperately as he struggled to get out of the mans grip. When the reached the entrance to the common room, he smiled inwardly at the chaos.

Rouge was arguing with a red faced Fudge, and many of the new mutants were doing the same with several of the Aurors scattered around the room. No one had yet used their powers, but he could see quite a few just itching to scare the crap out of the men.

"I found him Minister!" Shouted the Auror that still held him at wand point. Fudge turned from his 'conversation' with the dangerous mutant, and held a triumphant smirk when he spotted Harry.

"Well, I suppose it was a nice try Mr. Potter, but your ego will be your downfall! Take him away!" He ordered, just as the portrait opened again.

"Someone wanna tell me whats goin on here?" Growled out Logan, unsheathing his claws, as the rest of the mutants took formation behind him, all prepared to take the robed men out.

"You will stand aside, Dumbledore might put up with your nonsense but I wont! This boy is a murdering traitor and I will not endanger this school by leaving him in it!" said Fudge rather pompously.

"That kid isn't goin anywhere." The Canadian mutant said with a tone of finality. "Harry, get over here." But as he tried to step forward the Auror that had been holding him at wand point grabbed his shoulder painfully. He saw all the mutants tense, ready for battle, when Dumbledore entered the room.

Surveying the situation, the powerful wizard turned to the Minister and said in an apologetic tone, "I am sorry Minister, but I can not allow you to remove Mr. Potter from this school."

Fudge bristled at the news and shouted "And why not? You would go against me?"

"I'm afraid that I gave a wizards oath that the students of Xavier would not be removed from the school in return for their help in the war. And as I am the headmaster of this school, the oath is strengthened by Hogwarts itself. I assure you that you will be quite unable to remove him from the grounds."

"You can't be serious! To leave this murdering brat within the school is unthinkable!"

"But it is all we can do. Mr. Potter has been given many restrictions to ensure my students safety, and if any are disobeyed then he will be arrested. Now if you would like to further discuss this perhaps we should adjourn to my office." With that the headmaster led the sputtering minister out, followed by the reluctant Aurors.

Once the portrait had closed again, the mutants visibly relaxed. "Everyone ok?" asked Logan's voice.

"Ana! They hit with a stunner!" Harry yelled realizing that his friend was still upstairs. Turning he raced back the way he came and skidded to a halt in front of his friend just as she was coming too. "Ana are you ok? Oh Merlin you shouldn't have done that I cant believe that I di-" his ramblings were cut short by her hand smacking over his mouth with the other hand holding her head.

"Jack, shut up. Oohhhh My head." Removing the hand from his mouth he gingerly felt the bum on her head where it hit the wall.

"I think we should head downstairs." He suggested, helping her to her feet.

"What happened? Whats going on?" She asked while they walked slowly down the stairs.

"They were about to try and take me away when Dumbledore came in saying that cause of his oath, they wouldn't be able to force me to leave the grounds."

"Oh," she said simply, "Well that's good."

They rejoined the others, and after reassuring them all that they were both ok, Logan ordered them all to stay on guard as he went to go see what was happening with the Headmaster.

Retuning an hour later, he had some news. "They're gonna be back in a few days with some officials. They wanna record exactly we can do with out powers."

It was Scott who spoke up first. "So its like the mutant registration act?"

"Its more like they wanna see if we're worth our price." When they all started to ask him what he meant by that he gave a sigh and looked over in Harry's direction. "This minister guy really wants the wiz here back in prison. So I said that if they try and take him, we all leave with the kid. Now this guy wants to see if we're worth the trouble, if we'll be of any use in the war. So in a few days some suits will be here to 'test' us." He finished with a grimace.

But instead of the anger and frustration that might have been expected, Logan was greeted with a crowd of evil and malicious grins. "Well then, " said Rouge, "We'll halfve ta put on a good show"

AN: Ok this chapter took a while to get out. I totally redid it too. Now its 3 am, and I cant type anymore cause I'm soo tired. So if it doesn't sound perfect I'm really sorry.

Also this is a guide for those who don't know who is who!!! In the show that I'm basing this crossover with, there are three groups of mutants. X-men along with the new recruits, The Brotherhood, who used to be Magnetos henchmen, and the Acolytes, who are Magnetos new and improved henchmen.

X-men

Professor Charles Xavier: If you don't know who this is (smack) what are you doing reading a x-men crossover!?!? Hes a telepath and founder of the x-men and the institute.

Storm: Ororo Munroe, can control weather, has a nephew Evan 'Spike' Danials, who is currently captured by Voldemort

Beast: Hank McCoy, a big blue hary guy, who is a brilliant scientist and loves literature.

Wolverine: Logan, again if you don't know who this is, (slap) Adimantiam (not sure if that's how you spell it) claws and a healing power.

Cyclops: Scott Summers, shoots lasers out of his eyes, and cant control it so hes got to wear red glasses all the time. He also is the leader of the X-men and acts like hes got a stick up his bum. But over all a pretty good guy.

Jean Grey: …….. Jean Grey. Telepath, telekinesis (moves things with her mind) I don't like her at all, so she wont be in the fic much at all!

Nightcrawler: Kurt Wagner, Teleportation/Acrobatic Prowess/Prehensile Tail, hes blue and really cool! German, Mystique is his mother, but he was raised by a nice village couple in germany instead, lucky him!

Rouge: Marie but not well known fact. Power & Memory Absorption.

Shadowcat: Kitty Pryde. Can walk through walls. Shes a Vally girl. And dates Lance

NEW MUTANTS

Berzerker: Ray Crisp, Can generate pulsing bolts of electrical energy

Cannonball: Samuel Guthrie, Expels thermo-chemical energy that propels him with extreme force.

Iceman: Bobby Drake, Can project intense cold and turn moisture in the air to ice

Magma: Amara Aquilla, Can project waves of heat

Sunspot: Roberto Da Costa, Can absorb solar energy use it as physical strength

Wolfsbane: Rahne Sinclair, A metamorph. Can transform into a wolf

Multiple: Jamie Madrox, Can create temporary duplicates of himself…. Plus hes sooooooo cuuuuuute!!!! You just wanna hug him!!

BROTHERHOOD: Is technically under Magnetos control, but I think they kinda made it their own.

Avalanche: Lance Alvers, (Alverslance, he a walking pun! Tut tut) Ok the site says Geological Manipulation, but I'm just going to say he causes earthquakes, and can control the earth. Hes the leader of the brotherhood, even though Pietro is supposed to be in charge.

Blob: Fred Dukes, Think Dudley with a Mohawk and Invulnerable skin. Nothing can hurt him, not even logans claws. Pretty dull though and hates to be laughed at.

Quicksilver: Pietro Maximoff, Super-Speed. And with Draco Malfoy's personality.

Scarlet Witch: Wanda Maximoff, Hex Powers, Wanda's powers allow her to "Hex" anyone in her path. The "Hex" causes everything to turn against the victim and in Wanda's favor. And she hates ppl trying to control her, just imagine what shes going to do when she gets her hands on Voldemort!!!

Toad: Todd Tolansky, Powerful Leg Muscles/Prehensile Tongue/Spit Spray.

And the ACOLYTES

Colossus: Piotr Rasputin, Ability to transform himself into Metal. Magneto is holding his family for ransom, so poor Piotr isn't there of his own free will.

Gambit: Remy Lebeau, Ability to kinetically charge any item, and one sexy piece of meat.

Pyro: John Allerdyce, Ability to control flame, not create it.

Sabertooth: Victor Creed, Enhanced Senses/Healing Factor/Razor-Sharp Claws

Mastermind: Jason Wyngarde, Ability to read and "rewrite" others memories

Magneto: Eric Magnus Lensherr, Magnetic Manipulation.

I hope this info helps anyone who was confused!


	26. Old Friends

Ranko66: I do plan on updating everyday up until I run out of pre written chapters. I'm sorry if their short, but that's the way things are going to be right now. If things start to pick up then I might start updating twice a day again.

Quillian: yup daily updates. And fudge is going to be a mystery for a bit.

Dark Eclipse: LOL I have so done that! Last year I was reading 8-bit theatre in my collage computer lab and everyone kept on laughing at me cause at random intervals I would start to laugh. The Collage Don had to come over to see what I was up to, and I ended up getting him hooked on the online comic!!! And if you thought that last chaper was funny this one is even better! I know what you mean by getting a response to! Its just a cool feeling! That's why I like to respond to them. And that song is WICKED! Do you write a lot of songs?

Another form of Darkness: the self control I figured cause their a bit older, and everything, they've improved. Just wait till they have to demonstrate! XD

Gyre: He wasn't tested under the truth serum with the excuse that if he could throw off imperious then he could throw off the serum.

Toras: I agree and reading it now it is a little weird that they would search by themselves, but I make the excuse that the mutants messed up their plans and they all got separated. WOOT go Author plot hole powers! Really though I'm sorry, but I finished that chapter really late at night. Ick

JJ: I totally understand what your saying, but in evolution, hes a lot more protective of the students. So I'm going with that logan. And thanks for the spelling!

Nickcartersloverboy: Yeah the timelines are a little crossed, but for the purpose of this fic I had to twist them. But I'm glad you like the fic!

VM: Hey, I understand what your sayin, I am taking a few liberties, but that's just the way I saw things happening. I thought that there were to many stories where he was all pissed and hormonal. For more reasons why I made Harry this way, you can go back to chapter titles 'Explanations Now!' and in the suthor not I have a really detailed explanation. Don't worry, He'll soon get a back bone.

_Chapter 25_

_Old Friends_

The rest of the day was spent getting the classrooms that had been provided for them ready. That meant unpacking the boxes of books that Hank had sent with them, as well as cleaning them all out. The classrooms themselves weren't that far away from their tower, and they didn't have to walk all over the school to get from class to class.

It was later on when Harry, Todd, Fred and Jamie had been in the process of moving a bunch of desks out of one room to make room for their physical training that it happened. They had seen few Hogwarts students and had assumed that they had been banned from this part of the castle. Todd had just been about to give Jamie a bump on the back so to create some clones to help with the move when a snobbish amused voice spoke out.

"So its true, The famous Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts."

Harry turned to see the blonde enemy of his younger years, looking a little older, a bit taller and just as annoying as ever. Noticeably absent though were his normal bodyguards.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Living with the animals now are you Potter? And I thought nothing could be worse than Azkaban."

Before anyone could even react to the insult there was a rushing behind them and all of a sudden Pietro was beside them. "Hey-whats-takin-you-guys-so-long?"

"Just having a bit of a chat with someone I knew that's all. If you think you can do it faster then go ahead! I bet you cant though, your too tired aft-" with that Pietro was gone and they could see a blur running the desks out of the room and into the storage closet down the hall. Turning back to the wizard in front of him, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Draco glared "Living with these feaks have been a bad influence on you Potter, No manners. And no sense of fashion either." Malfoy sniffed, looking distastefully at Todd.

Todd who had been watching the room emptying, looked back to the blonde with a horrified face. "Oh man! I don't believe it yo! One was bad enough!" At the boys confused looks he explained, "Pietro man! This kid's like a clone of Pietro! He even has the same stupid look on his face!" The Hallway immediately rang with hysterical laughter, and Harry had to lean on the wall to support himself he was laughing so hard.

Hearing Todds claim Pietro dashed back to the group and surveyed the wizard who looked both confused and angry. "I-don't-look-a-thing-like-him-and-like-I-would-ever-wear-a-dress!" At that he ran off and left the group of mutants who had tears of laughter on their cheeks.

When Malfoy went for his wand though Harry sobered and growled out, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? I'd probably get a medal for getting you out of the way."

"I meant Malfoy, that even you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and attack three mutants in a hallway all by yourself."

"You don't even have a wand Potter and the rest of your pets would be nothing."

"Really? I bet you couldn't even take one of us."

"I'll take that bet!" He steped back, "Go on! Chose who it's going to be?"

Harry looked to his friends and thought. Todd jumped up right away with both hands in the air begging to have the chance, but Harry chose, "James. Go get him kid!"

Malfoy looked positively gleeful when he saw the little boy step forward. He couldn't be older than a third year! He drew his wand with flourish, and with his eyes on Harry he prepared to send a curse at the boy when Jamie threw himself at the wall. The look on Malfoy's face when the one little boy turned into ten was priceless, and the seconds he stood there stunned were all Jamie needed to attack with the masses of clones. Draco didn't know who to fire at and soon found himself with out a wand. He tried to back away but his shoelaces had been tied together. Within seconds he was swarmed, a Jamie taking each of his limbs and tackling him to the floor. Completely and utterly pinned Malfoy was forced to look up at the grinning face of Harry Potter.

"Do you give?" He asked innocently.

The blonde only growled in response. Harry, thinking that it would be bad being found attacking a student on their first day, told Jamie to let him up. Malfoy scrambled from the floor and glared daggers at the Boy-who-lived. "Just you wait! Everyone is going to hear about this and you'll be back in Azkaban so fast your head will spin!"

But before he could run back Harry smirked. "Oh yeah Malfoy, go tell the school! I'm sure your Father will be so impressed by the fact that you lost to a kid no older than thirteen. In less than five seconds too!"

Malfoy only continued to glare at him, and finally opened his mouth to utter some threat no doubt, but was interrupted. "And what are you doin' down ere? Didn't you hear Dumbledore at breakfast? This 'ere section is out of bounds!" Draco turned to face Hagrid, giving him a distasteful look before turning to leave. The group watched him leave before Harry looked back at the man that had once been a great friend.

"Hello there Harry!" The half giant said kindly. "You've made quite a stir here, though I suppose yer used to that."

Harry gave a half smile, unsure of what to expect. "Hello Hagrid."

"Look at yeh, all grown up I see! I 'spect these friends of yours are treatin yeh all right?"

"Yeah, they are." Harry looked over to the assembled mutants behind him who looked just as unsure as he did. "Hagrid, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see yeh that's all. With everyone goin on with this codswallop with you bein a murderer. I thought you'd like to know that not all of us believe it."

"Really?!" he asked, totally shocked. He hadn't allowed himself to hope after he had seen Ron and Hermione.

"Course! I know you better then that! And don't let anyone else get yeh down either! They'll see the truth in good time I'm sure."

Harry couldn't help himself, and he threw his arms as far as they could reach around the large man. 'He believes me! He doesn't hate me! Thank you so much, he believes me!'


	27. Remeber who You Are

Toras: the prophecy will be in it

harrypotterfan777777:I'm just gonna say right now, Ginny and Harry aren't going to get together. Sorry! Really, I do like those fics, but no. In this one, Harry wont be getting the girl for a while. So sit tight. Glad you like it!

Gyre: OHHH! Hes got it!!! Yup! Why let everyone know? Just incase they succed in getting him back into Azkaban!

Jj: There will be plenty of ppl who aren't going to believe him don't you worry! Plenty of Harry angst comin your way.

Modern-Day Zarcon: Dobby will be comin in soon enough, I still have to write it, but he will be there!

Chapter 26

Remember who you are

_Harry couldn't help himself and he threw his arms as far as they could reach around the large man. 'He believes me! He doesn't hate me! Thank you so much, he believes me!'_

After Hagrid had left, Harry had practically floated all the way back to the tower. The others explained what had happened and everyone took it as a great sign.

Ana suggested that they then take a small tour of the castle, eager to see the library. After learning her entire education from books she was looking forward to seeing what the library had to offer. So Harry, Ana and a few of their other friends trouped out of the tower to see the sights. Harry was designated as the official tour guide and he led them around, telling little side stories and references to some more familiar areas. But soon their happy mood became worrisome. Whenever they entered a hallway, the wizarding students would turn and quickly run off when they caught sight of their small group. Rahne had just suggested that they end the short tour and head back to the tower when it happened.

"How could Dumbledore let those freaks in the school?" They turned to see a group of Gryffindor's looking at them with great distrust and dislike. At the front of the group was Ron and Hermione.

Harry stepped forward, hoping, but his attempted smile faltered when he saw the looks his former housemates were giving him. "I can't believe your gall Potter! Strutting about like you own the school!" Hissed Ron, careful to keep a good distance between them. "Just wait, and you'll be back in Azkaban before you know it. Back with the rest of the traitors!"

Harry had to take a step back from the hateful words. "Ron, I didn't do it! Please! You have to believe me! You're my best friends! You know me!"

"We knew a kid! We know you hated your relatives. You knew how to do it, you killed them. You're just like You-know-who!" Spat Ron, while Hermione refused to even look at him, disgust clearly written on her face.

He felt the air leave his lungs at those words. 'How can they think that? I'm not like him! He's a monster! Is that how they see me?' He felt the hands on his shoulder, felt them pull him away. But he didn't see. He didn't see as his old friends raised their wands, nor did he notice when the hands on his shoulders pulled him away. He didn't see when they reached the tower. He ignored the soft asked questions, and the comforting touches. All that he could see was the hate filled looks from his best friends. His hands fisted as he let out a short desperate sob.

Had he been paying attention to his surroundings he would have seen the various items in the room begin to float and spin around. He would have heard Kitty shriek when the vase of flowers exploded beside her.

'We're not like him! We couldn't become like that!'

'Obviously they think differently. Maybe they see something you don't. You never were able to save Cedric, or your relatives. Maybe you just didn't want to save them? Perhaps you two aren't that much different after all?'

'We would never become him! He takes pleasure in death!'

'And you seem to attract it.'

"Harry! Please! Snap out of it!"

He blinked, gasping for breath. He looked into the frantic eyes of his friend, and then at the mess around them. Everything had stopped their spinning, but had be thrown around the room. Books littered the floor, along with other pieces of homework and paper. All around him were the worried looks of his friends. "What happened?" he asked, frightened of the answer.

"We brought you back here before those assholes could curse you, and you had a panic attack." Looking around at the mess again he realized that he had been the cause.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What for?" asked Scott, who was standing behind his seat.

"For loosing control like that. Did anyone get hurt?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"Your allowed to be upset Harry. No one was hurt. Are _you_ ok?"

He avoided anyone's gaze, "I'm fine.' He said knowing that they wouldn't believe him. He could feel the tears on his cheeks, and furiously wiped them away.

"Why don't we head up to your room then, I'm sure someone can bring us up some dinner later." With that he let Ana lead him out of the seat and up to the room he shared with Jamie. He sat down on the bed as she closed the door and walked over to join him.

They sat like that for a long time, with her hand rubbing his back, trying to soothe the tension out of him. After a while though she became worried. "Harry please talk to me. What are you thinking?" He didn't answer right away, and she had been about to ask again when he spoke.

"They were right." He whispered out so quietly that she almost missed it.

"About what" she asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I am like him."

"Oh Merlin Harry how can you even believe that! You're nothing like that monster! They don't know what their talking about, they don't know you!"

"I couldn't save Cedric, and my parents died because of me. My relatives died, because of me. They didn't deserve that. It doesn't matter how much I hated them they didn't deserve that."

"And do you think Voldermort would think that? Would he worry whether or not they deserved it? No! You're nothing like him!"

"THEN HOW CAN THEY THINK THAT?" He screamed, jumping up from the bed. "THEY KNEW ME ANA! THEY WERE MY BEST FRIENDS FOR FOUR YEARS! THEY WERE MY ONLY FRIENDS! THEY KNEW ME SO HOW CAN THEY THINK THOSE THINGS IF THEY AREN'T TRUE?"

"Because they _Didn't_ know you Harry! We know you, we know who you are. They got lost in all the mess of it. There were to many facts and rumors for them to see straight. But we know you Harry. But you have to know that. Please Harry," she pleaded, her voice getting desperate.

He only turned away from her, the voices in his head screaming his guilt. She got up made him face her. "Please don't give up." She cried, wrapping her arms around his middle.

They stood like that, and Harry did not return the hug. He couldn't.

'You get everyone killed'

'They see that now'

'how long until your new friends see?'

'They knew you, they're right,'

'We are like him'

He couldn't feel her tears soaking through his shirt, as she cried into his chest. He couldn't feel anything. It wasn't until he heard those familiar words that he began to come out of his trance.

"-ere in the distance…Theres a voice that calls "Remember who you are"

He knew those words from long ago. He pushed past the voices in his head, and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Ana.

"If you loose yourself, your courage soon will follow, so be strong tonight, Remember who you are." She whispered brokenly into his shirt.

He gave her a small squeeze to let her know that he was alright but she didn't loosen her hold on him. "Please remember Harry, you're my friend, and you belong with us. Please don't give up."

He merely rested his head on top of hers. "I remember, I'm sorry, I just couldn't," He sighed, trying to find the words. "I wanted so much for them to believe me. And when they didn't, I doubted myself. I'm sorry if I scared you, I wont leave you."


	28. Bed thoughts

OOOHhhhhh I JUST finished writing the mutants showing off their powers, and I'm soooooo happy with it! You should get it in a few days!!!

_Chapter 27_

_Bed thoughts_

_He merely rested his head on top of hers. "I remember, I'm sorry, I just couldn't," He sighed, trying to find the words. "I wanted so much for them to believe me. And when they didn't, I doubted myself. I'm sorry if I scared you, I wont leave you._

When Harry awoke the next morning he was pleasantly warm. Burrowing deeper into the covers, he pulled the heat source closer and smiled. He never forgot the cold of Azkaban and would never take this kind of comfy warmth for granted.

He sighed happily, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. He did not want to wake up to the truth of where he was.

Until the arms around him tightened. Then he opened his eyes. He could see the raven hair splayed over his pillow. His eyes followed it down to see her face peaceful in slumber. 'That's right, last night she stayed' She had remained with him, whispering kind words to mend his broken heart.

He watched as her face moved in dreams, and gave a small chuckle at a particularly bizarre one.

He knew she'd had a hard life before, they both had. But their challenges were incomparable. While he fought the Basilisk, Voldermort, and his own public image, she had fought to keep her sister, to support her family and save her mother. She was so strong. He had asked her once, what had made her so unbreakable.

She had said it was Moyra. She had to be strong for her sister.

But what was he surviving for? For what purpose was he suffering the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune? He knew he didn't want to remain in the wizarding world, but he doubted they would ever leave him alone. Ana survived for her family, what did he have?

He had friends, but friends had turned on him before. What was to stop these friends from doing the same? But if they did, he knew he wouldn't survive it this time around.

Across the room he heard Jamie shift in his bed.

He looked back down at the sleeping face of his best friend. 'It doesn't matter either way, I cant leave this. I cant leave them. I have to be strong for them.' With that thought in mind his shifted until he was comfortable and left himself fall asleep once more. The last thought on his mind before he fell into slumber was 'I have to be strong for my family.'

When he woke again it was less than peaceful. "GETOFF! JAMES! WHAT- AHH!!!" He yelled as the small mutant pounced on his bed, then jumped back off pulling all the covers with him. "Jamie! Get back here with those!" He shouted after the retreating form of his room mate.

"What the hell?" came the groggy voice next to him.

"He used to do that back at the institute before I joined him in pranking Bobby. He forgot that I used to get him back at night."

"How?" She asked, curious.

"Never mind" He said with a small smile.

She just shook her head and rolled so that she was facing him. "So what happens now?"

"You mean after yesterday?" She gave a sleepy nod. He sighed, "I thought about it, and I don't want to-, I just, I cant really explain it." He sighed and thought as Ana waited patiently. "It hurts, I see their faces and its like those four years meant nothing. But then I thought about you guys, You, Kurt, and Jamie, everyone. You survived everything for your family. So I can survive for mine, even if they aren't exactly blood. Does that make sense?"

Ana responding by pulling the pillow out from under his head and smacking him with it. "Course it does! Now come on we need to go kill your brother! No one wakes me up like that and not suffer the dire consequences!" With that she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bed to hunt the unfortunate victim.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know its short, but that's all there is! Also, this here is a timeline, to better help you guys understand what happened when. I had this written up before I started writing!!!

May: Fourth year ends, Harry goes to the Dursleys

July: The Dursley's are murdered, and Harry is sent to Azkaban

September: fifth year begins

May: Fifth year ends

August 1st: Harry and Ana escape Azkaban, three week recuperation at Institute

September: Sixth year begins

May: sixth year ends

July: Harry's birthday

September: Seventh year begins

December: Kurt, Lance, Wanda and Morlocks are taken by Voldermort

January (end of the month): Mutants take shelter in Hogwarts

Febuary

1 st: Boycotting Breakfast, Old friends and remember who you are

2 nd: Bed thoughts, Breakfast Radio

5 th: Show and tell

Opps… I think I said a bit much!!!

EEP! Thank you Quillian! I had no idea I could get my story removed if I had author notes on the top! gives cookies to Quillian

Quillian: Ron and Hermione are in year 7. I've added a timeline to the bottom of the chapter to help out. And I have read quite a few like this (obviously with out the x-men,) but sure I'd love to read some new ones!

LFF: Sirius is still a wanted criminal, and cant just waltz into Hogwarts…… yet. Just hold on they've only been there for a few days!!!

JJ: as long as he's in the company of the Mutants he's considered fine. I didn't go into specifics, although I'm sure I should have, but Logan made the deal that the mutants wont let Harry harm anyone, so as long as he is in the company of one or more mutants, hes considered accompanied. Good question and sorry I wasn't more detailed.

Dark Eclipse: The online comic is 8 bit theatre, www. Nuklearpower. Com go to the archives and starts at one, its just to funny! And if you ever get to the end tell me!

nyyfan83: k, the scene I just wrote, one of the next few chapters, I think Logan made fudge wet his pants. Soooo yeah!!!

VM: Alright, what to say first? Well I would like to say thank you for your review, and I was getting worried before when I wasn't getting that many complaints. Complaints make it easier to improve! I know, it is pretty mushy, but! You will be pleased to know that this chapter pretty much is the end of major musheyness. (looks to future chapters and timeline) well there is one chapter where it's a little childish, but its for like a paragraph so I think we can deal. Also, I read each one of my reviews, and I have each one saved in my yahoo folder, I just don't respond to each and everyone. Normally I'll respond to ones with questions or something, or explain when someone complains (like about length). And as for when he's proven innocent, Like HELL hes going to forgive them! Lol oh man, I've just started writing that chap and its sooooooooooooo much fun to write! If you have any suggestions as to what Harry can scream at them I'd be happy to add it to the rant! But really though, thank you for your review, its good to know that My fic is far from perfect! And I expect you to inform me the second my fic turns bad again! You have a reputation to keep up with now!!!

Bon: LOL LOL he's like Robin, Batman will always own his ass. LOLOL!!! That's to great!!! Oh man! Dude that is going in my fav quote book! Anyways, Harry doesn't need a wand, and Dumbledore wouldn't let him anyways, hes a wanted criminal! Don't worry though, Harrys going to be having some fun!


	29. Breakfast Radio

_AN: For everyone who has been asking where Sirius and Remus are, they are in chapter 31. so sit tight!_

_Chapter 28_

_Breakfast Radio_

_Ana responding by pulling the pillow out from under his head and smacking him with it. "Course it does! Now come on we need to go kill your brother! No one wakes me up like that and not suffer the dire consequences!" With that she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bed to hunt the unfortunate victim._

After everyone was awake a group set out to bring the breakfast up. Meanwhile the others went to grab some tables from the class rooms that they wouldn't be using. Sitting down to breakfast for the first time since he arrived, Harry took the time to see how everyone else was doing.

Everyone was pretty quiet, and none were talking about the possibility of another excursion outside the tower. Kitty was saying that it was exactly like back at their high school, where everyone had thought of them as freaks. The younger mutants were sitting near the end of the table whispering among themselves. Fred was happily feasting on the food, while Pietro and Todd were just sitting there, barely eating.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked his friend.

"I should say the same for you yo, you were pretty messed up yesterday."

"I'm fine I guess, it was just a bit much, to much stress." He sat back and observed Todd. "I'm sure shes ok. Dumbledore said that he had reason to believe that they were fine. That was what he told the Prof." Todd was hopelessly in love with Wanda, even if she didn't show the slightest affection back. In fact she was more likely to use her hex bolts to thow him into a wall.

He only pushed his food around more. "She's gotta hate it man." He said finally "Havin her head messed with like that?" A wry grin spread across his face. "They better run if she ever gets out of it! Not that they'll beable to run fast enough."

Harry grinned back, "You would know!"

"Hey man its called tough love! She loves me deep, very deep down! I just gotta be there to remind her!" They fell into a comfortable silence. The rest of the table had don't pretty much the same and the room echoed with the sounds of utensils clinking.

The silence must have been getting on the nerves of the youngest mutants because before long Jamie and moyra were humming together the same tune. He grinned, they had done this a few times at the institute before, when things got to quiet.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Storm arrived later on, reporting that The professor and Beast were both at the Headquarters working with the Order to find their lost friends. Soon after they began their classes and training. The next few days melted into each other, where the mutants tried to get back into the swing of things. There rarely saw any wizarding students, except the ones that came to peek at them and then scurry off. They all anxiously awaited the visit from the ministry, which made concentrating in class that much harder. Three days after the Minister's attempted arrest, the new mutants, along with Harry, Ana and Moyra were in class, being taught History by Storm. "Now up until a little while ago, it was recorded that the Black rat was the cause for bringing and spreading the Black Plague, but now, some scientists have reason to believe that it wasn't the rats but the fleas on the rat. This flea has been studied and is shown to be capable to carry the disease-" Harry had just finished his note when the door to the class room slammed open and Rouge ran in.

"They're here! The Ministry Guys, they're here!" The class reacted quickly, with everyone stuffing their belongings into their bags and rushing out the room to meet up with the others.

"Harry!" called Storm over the din. Walking up to her at the front of the room she said, "You remember what we talked about right?" He nodded. "Everyone else knows the drill so don't worry, everything will go fine." She reassured him with a smile.

Giving a worried smile back, he ran back to his desk, and with all his books, left to join the others. It had been decided that they would demonstrate their powers in their training room, that way nothing of value would be destroyed and upon entering the room Harry walked over to the group of his closest friends. Jamie smiled happily up at him as he shifted his uniform. Looking around he saw that everyone had quickly changed, leaving him alone in muggle clothing. "Excited?" Asked Rahne, who walked up beside him.

"A little," he confessed, "What are you going to tell them?"

Grinning she said, "Well, I was going to tell them that I was a werewolf and my powers allowed me to transform at will, but Ana here told me that it might not be the best Idea."

"I said it might be better to describe her powers as a very advanced Animagus." Ana added.

"Everyone, There's been a change in plans!" Shouted Storm to the crowd. Everyone turned to the two instructors who were standing in the doorway. "Instead we have been asked to demonstrate our powers in the great hall. Apparently we would have more room in there."

'Yeah right, more room for spectators you mean.' Thought Harry as they all trouped up to the hall. And he was right for when the doors opened he could see the schools population lining the side walls, the long tables gone. Most of the group stayed outside the doors not wanting to enter, and in Harry's case, couldn't. "Storm, what do I do! I'm not allowed in there!"

"I'm not sure Harry, let me go check." With that she walked into the room to speak with the headmaster who had been heading their way.

"It's like we're some sort of act!" Harry heard whispered from the mutants around him.

"I'll give'em an act." Said Rouge threateningly.

"You guys don't have to do this," He said his face hard. "This is disgusting; you shouldn't have to parade your powers just to prove your worth."

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to do it, if it means it will keep you safe." Said Ana, as quite a few nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone," called out Storm, and everyone turned to her. "While we are no longer going to be demonstrating in front of the entire school, it will only be the highest grade. The rest of the years will be leaving, and Harry, you'll be staying with me alright?" At their unhappy but firm nods the group walked in to meet the Aurors.

Next Chapter: The long awaited Mutant Vs Auror match!

JJ: HOLY FECKING SHIT! How did you do that? I TIMED YOU! You were 3 min! I posted, 3 Min later you reviewd? The hell? Oh and you'll have to ask quillian, hes the dude who told me that.

Gyre: Ok, no one at the school knows what his powers are or that he has powers, right now they think that without a wand he's harmless.

Athenakitty: in order of your questions, not telling, no, hell yes, hell yes, probably, and hell yes! And if you want to add to the rant please send me your swearwords, and I might be able to fit them in!

CMD: I know! I'm sorry! But I'm trying to make them longer, but its soooo hard!

VM: no worries man! Harshness gets attention! Thanks for reviewing and I'll do my best to make the updates longer.

Modern-Day Zarcon: I know that chapter was pathetically short. As is this one. But thanks for the comics, I'll have to check them out later, I have an exam in two days!

LFF: I never answered you question cause that would be giving it away! You will have to see! Feel the tension! Mwahahahahaha

Eloeehez: in order of your questions, Possibly but I aint telling yet, yup, nope, I will rant till the ceiling falls down! And glad you like it!

Thegreenman: I know it's a bit unfair, but they will still kick ass, and I don't really want to enter anymore people, (although Teentitans is pretty cool!) cause while I'm glad to hear you have confidence in me, I however do not. I don't think I can do it, and plus I have the entire story already planned out. So new guys entering would be more of a bother. Sorry!


	30. Show and Tell

_Chapter 29_

_Show and Tell_

_"Alright everyone," called out Storm, and everyone turned to her. "While we are no longer going to be demonstrating in front of the entire school, it will only be the highest grade. The rest of the years will be leaving, and Harry, you'll be staying with me alright?" At their unhappy but firm nods the group walked in to meet the Aurors._

As they entered the room, Harry heard Dumbledore informing the students that only the 7th years would be allowed to attend. Protests were heard all around but the headmaster would not be swayed, and one by one the younger years began making their way out of the room. Soon all that was left were the seventh years, seated along the benches that had been moved against the walls. "Why are they allowed to stay?" He asked Storm.

"I believe the excuse is that next year many of them will be out fighting in the war, and the Headmaster believes that they should see who they will be fighting with."

"Even the Death eater's children?"

She grimaced, for she knew that it was a huge sacrifice to show their skills in front of those who would look to exploit it. "For them, it is my understanding that it is to show them what their up against should they join Voldemort."

'Great.' He thought as he watched as the ministry officials made their way into the room. There were about eight or so of them, all dressed in ministry robes, and looking wearily at the group of children that they were supposed to test. Looking back at the assembled students he could see his old housemates, all giving him dirty looks. Looking around he could see most of the students were looking at him, giving him a sense of De Ja Vu. It was like being the supposed Slytherin Heir all over again, only this time he didn't have Ron and Hermione at his side. His gaze fell on the red head he had been thinking about, and was met with a cold glare. But instead of the sadness welling or his heart clenching, he felt his hands fisting, and he was soon glaring right back at Ron until the boy shifted his gaze. He would not be undone by these people. He came to far at the institute making his own life, not following the one that others saw fit to set for him! 'They'll get theirs, and I only hope I'll be there to see it'. And with that thought in mind he turned his back on the students and went to stand next to his friends, ready to watch a great show.

"Alright lets get this started," ordered a rather harassed looking Fudge. Harry smirked; it must not be good public image to be unable to capture your most wanted criminal when he's standing ten feet in front of you. It was one of the few things that Harry and all his voices agree on, the more Fudge suffers, the happier Harry will be. "You will give a short description of your abilities, and then a demonstration. Is that understood?" he asked, trying and failing to look down his nose at the mutants.

They looked at each other, and decided to make the best of the situation. Logan stepped forward, and in one quick movement, his claws were extended from one hand and were an inch from the ministers nose. "I don't die." He said shortly before retracting his claws and stepping back, crossing his arms over his chest. The hall had gone totally silent, until Rahne snorted beside him at the look on the minister's face. The man looked like he was going to wet himself, his body completely rigid. At the sound of the laughter he snapped out of his state and sputtered out, "Demonstrate on the Aurors!" he all but yelled.

Storm stepped forward then, and said "I can manipulate weather." A flash of light and a rumble that shook the hall accented her words.

There was a streak of red light and one of the Auror's Hats were blown off their head. "I have Optical Lasers." Said Scott.

Another Auror gave a yelp and looked behind him, but there was nothing there. And then another twitch, to look to his side, but there was nothing there either. "Whos there!" He shouted drawing his wand, but it flew out of his hand and started smacking him on the head. "Telepathic and Telekinesis." Jean said calmly, looking directly at the minister.

Rogue strode purposefully at one of the other Aurors while they were distracted by their panicking co worker. By the time anyone noticed her she gave an evil smirk and drew her hand across the mans face in a seductive manner. "I take peoples energy." She said to the man as he sunk to the floor. This wasn't a complete lie of course, but when they had fist heard of the testing it had been decided that Rouge's ability to absorb memories would be too dangerous in the hands of Fudge.

The Aurors were getting very worried now. This was unlike anything they'd ever seen. What looked to be a group of harmless, unarmed muggle children, had already disabled one of their number and spooked two others. And when Kitty strode towards them, one of the more cocky ones must have decided to show that they would not be shown up so easily. Throwing a curse at the petite girl, he gaped as it went right through her. "I can become intangible" she said happily before expertly kicking the bewildered man in the chest.

Amara's body wreathed with fire, and she threw small balls of flame at their feet, corralling them, as Bobby dropped the temperature in the room and created a iced dome over the Aurors. Sam propelled himself though the dome and landed on the other side of the room leaving the wizards to be showered by chunks of ice.

Ray let electricity crackle all around him, as Roberto powered up using the sun. Again the wizards raised their wands to try and fire upon the boys but with a gust of wind their wands were gone and in a pile at the feet of Pietro. Jamie produced several copies of himself and taking a wand each, returned them all to their owner but then dog piled the Auror who had been trying to mend the hole in his Hat.

Rahne transformed halfway causing startled shouts to come from the crowd and the closest Aurors began firing hex's at the wolf girl. She dodged behind Fred, and the hex's bounced right off his impenetrable skin. Todd's tongue snapped out and snatched the wand out of the nearest Auror. The rest went to fire upon the boy when half began to float uncontroably, their curses propelling them backwards. The others had become statues. The ones that were floating continued to try and curse the children below them but Ana pulled out her own wand and disarmed them all.

Harry now had both hands covering his mouth trying desperately to stifle his laughs, but the look on the minister's face was too precious. He was looking at the children who had just beaten his top Aurors as if they were nothing with looks of horror and dawning comprehension. But his eyes snapped to Harry, and with a sickening smile, he asked, "And your powers Potter? I believe to be a student at their school you must be a mutant as well? Care to show us your 'gifts'?" He stressed the word gifts and Harry had to use all of his control not to show this man exactly what his 'gifts' could do! His hands forming tight fists, he opened his mouth to tell the story they had all agreed on, but Storm beat him to it.

"Harry is a student with us, He has expressed that he no longer wishes to remain in the wizarding world and is continuing his muggle education so that he may live a normal life after all this is done." Spoke Storm calmly.

"Doesn't wish to remain in the wizarding world? Of Course he doesn't wish to remain! Hes a murderer!! He belongs in prison! It is only for you people that he is remaining here!" Raved a red faced Fudge.

Despite his harsh words, Storm smiled at the man, "And we thank you for that, and hopefully in time you will see just what you have done to this boy. Now, we have followed your direction and properly shown you our contribution to this war. And I am sure that you realize that the children that Voldemort has captured are just as powerful as we. In return for our services to this war, we have asked for Mr. Potters immunity. Now that you have seen what we can do are you willing to continue this situation, or will out services be unneeded?"

Harry had always admired the weather witch for her complete ability to remain calm and collected, and he now appreciated it all the more when he saw how her words were making the minister squirm. He was faced with two very difficult choices. One was to let the mutants be damned, break the deal, and dismissing the powerful force from the side of the light, and capture the blasted Potter boy. But then while he would be able to claim that he had captured the fallen child of the wizarding world, he would have lost the best advantage in the war that had ever been presented.

On the other hand he could accept their help, as they desperately needed it, but then suffer the public outcry of having their murdering traitor in the school with their children.

Harry watched the man's face, trying to hide his grin. He could practically see the thought patterns in the great basterd's head.

"Alright!" he said furiously, and Harry could see in the corner of his eyes, many of the mutants relaxing. "Alright, he can stay. But if he breaks the rules once, only once, and I'll have him shipped off to Azkaban!" Then turning to give a ridged mini bow to the assembled professors, he marched out of the hall followed by his Aurors, some of them being levitated out.

After the doors shut again, Harry could feel all the eyes in the room turn to them. Nervous smiles were passed between the group of mutants. Never before had they been allowed to use their powers in such a way before, and after heard how they had treated one of their own, it had been a welcome form of stress relief. Harry almost felt cheated that he could not have done the same. But the less people who knew about his powers the better. Not only would it prove useful if he was ever faced with Voldemort again, but also incase he was indeed captured and placed back in Azkaban. This time he could break himself out without assistance.

Storm turned to the rest of the students, "I would like to say that you all displayed excellent control over your powers today, and you have the rest of the day off to enjoy as you see fit."

With a cheer the mutants exited the Great Hall leaving behind the shell shocked seventh years and Hogwarts Professors. Harry ran forward and took Moyra by the hand. "How would you like to see the library?"

"But what about the other students?" She asked

He smiled down at her, "Who cares? Besides, I think your sister needs something new to read!" They both looked over to the girl in question who only smiled brilliantly back.

"I think it's an excellent idea! Come on!" grabbing her sisters other hand they split off from the group who were heading back to the tower, and left to discover the library, with Harry leading them.

AN: PLEASE READ THIS PART!!! IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!

First, please note that when I said that I burst out crying at the review, it wasn't even that mean of a review! It was just to show just how completely stressed I was. Put the pitchforks down! (I'm looking at you Dr. Gero!)

Wow… ok it has been a few days since my last update and I have very much enjoyed the vacation. So much that I'm going to need another! Yes I know Its not fair, BUT I didn't have to put this chapter up either! So consider it a peace offering! Don't expect another update till the 28th. Until them my life is just far to busy. Sorry but that's how it is right now. Merry Christmas to you all, and please remember to think of all the things we take for granted. Like our freedom, our families, for everything that we love. Remember those lost, but never gone. Christmas will never be the same without you Bessie. I love you, and thank you for fighting so long.

Ok….. now not everyone has to read this, but its responses to reviews. Well you might want to read them cause I might add in hints to future chaps!

Little-Padfoot-JR: Thank you so much!

Maria: I could see it!

Kyntor: They agreed because wizards are the only thing they've got to find kurt and the others, so its kinda a weird relationship. I don't know what you mean about the younger mutants being mistreated, but I'm going to go with the idea that they can take care of themselves. And I'm working on the longer chapter thing.

harrypotterfan777777: I love you man! That was just the best, totally made my week!

Nooka: One? /goes off to read it/ OMG! It's a Remus Sirius! YES! /reads/ eeeeeee!!!!!! Soooo sweet!!!!!!

Eloeehez: /Cuts and pastes/ eeeeexcelent! It will be saved for future use! Thank you!!!

Quinnilin: I'm sorry I didn't react sooner, but I wasn't ignoring all e-mails, I was terribly busy. Thanks for the warnings though!

To the rest of who reviewed, I can not express how much you all touched me with your words. I have never thought myself good with words, (not to mention speaking my God! Don't get me started) and to hear how much you all like my story, and style and everything… I think I was even compared to the great JK Rowing a few times! I cried again thank you very much! It means so much to me to know you all are out there. Thank you so, so much.


	31. In which people are wierd

PLEASE NOTE!!! Quillian Has written an amazing one shot, based on this very story!!! I encourage you all to read it as it is totally AWSOME!!

Category: Harry Potter

Title: Rescue from Azkaban

Genre: Drama/Angst

Rating: PG

Summary: What are Harry's rescuers thinking and doing while Harry in

unconscious for a couple of weeks? One-shot behind-the-scenes story,

based on "Of Slings and Arrows," by P-chan5!

This Chapter is dedicated to Annikaya! Happy Birthday dahling!!!

_Chapter 30_

"_I think it's a brilliant idea! Come on!" grabbing her sisters other hand they split off from the group who were heading back to the tower, and left to discover the library, with Harry leading them._

The library had been a wonderful time, and Harry had found it much easier to just ignore the glares and whispers of the students around them, and concentrate on his best friend and sister. When they had reached the doors to enter Harry had come up behind Ana and covered her eyes. Moyra had led them in, taking her sisters hand, and teased her by ooh'ing and aww'ing.

"Can I PLEASE look now?" she asked, squirming beneath his hands, trying to get a peek.

"Almost" he answered with a laugh. Passing Madame Prince who was clutching a book to her chest as if he had come to steal it, they walked to the middle of the library. Grinning at Moyra, he gently lifted his hands from her face. "Ok, now you can look."

She had kept her eyes closed for a few more moments, as if trying to savor the feeling, and then opened them. Looking back Harry thought that the look that came upon her face was probably the same one that Hermione must have had the first time she had entered here too. Total and complete awe.

"It's amazing." She said finally. Then dragging her eyes from the mass of books in front of her, she asked, "How do you look for a book?"

They had spent the rest of the afternoon in the library, taking out books and looking through them. Ana had found one that spoke about the history of magic, and how ancient wizards had to learn how to control their powers, and Harry had spent most of his time reading that as the two girls went back and forth between the stacks.

The next day, a little after breakfast, they had a visitor in the tower. Dumbledore had come to speak with Logan and Storm in private and later Ana and Moyra had been called to join them. When they had come back an hour or so later Moyra looked like both Christmas and her birthday had come early.

"We're going to be taking classes with the rest of the Magic kids!!!" She shouted happily. "They saw Ana was a witch yesterday, and they want us to take classes to control our magic! Isn't it great!" It was hard not to smile back at the girl who ran off to describe to Jamie what classes she would be taking.

Ana sat next to Todd on one of the couch's and leaned back with a weary sigh. "Magic classes huh?" asked Rahne, who was puzzled by her behavior.

"Yeah, Moyra's got it better though, not much to catch up on. But me, I have seven years worth of herbology, Care of magical creatures, not to mention I'm supposed to pick an extra class. What do I know about divination, or ancient runes or anything? I'll probably take muggle studies."

"Well, What do you want to do for a job?" asked Harry

"I don't know, I suppose, I always wanted to do something about the education system. Like fix it so that kids like me and Moyra don't fall through the cracks. But what classes do you take for that?" He shrugged, and she sighed. "Anyways, I'm pretty much ok with Charms and potions, so I'll be joining the seventh year classes for that, but then my transfiguration isn't up to par so I'll be in fifth year for that, and CoMC, the professor is going to give me extra lessons in that. But The Herbology professor doesn't have time to do extra lessons so they're going to be looking for a tutor for me in that subject. So now, I have classes with you guys, classes with those guys, training AND tutoring! How the hell am I going to sleep?"

(Author pops in: "Do what I do! DON'T!")

The next morning the sisters had woken up to books at the foot of their beds, and after breakfast, professor McGonagall came to show them to their classes. "First class, charms with your old buddies, anything you want passed on to them?" Ana asked Harry as she went to follow the deputy Headmistress.

"An infectious rash if its possible" He said giving her a wry grin.

Laughing she exited the portrait, and McGonagall went to follow, but stopped and turned to face Harry. "Mr. Potter, I would like to say, that I am ashamed of you, for what you have done. I am ashamed of you, and so would your parents. I am grateful that they did not live this long to see how far you have fallen." With that she turned and left, leaving a stunned room. Harry just shook his head, and went about getting his things ready for his first class.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked a nervous Rahne.

"I'm fine, don't worry." When she looked doubtful he continued looking straight into her eyes, "I am going to remember each word they say to me. Every single word, and when they figure out how wrong they were, I'm going to make sure they remember each and every word. And they'll know that I'll never forget. Now come on, Scott's doing English today, and I want to get a seat in the back. And I need someone to walk with me cause we cant let the big bad disappointment of the wizarding world stalk the halls alone!" He said with a smile. Laughing at his words, she picked up her bag and followed him out the portrait. And no one saw the white knuckled grip he had on his own bag.

ZZZZZZZZ

The next week was pretty busy for the mutants. Every four days Storm or Logan would be replaced by Beast while the other would go to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. From what they had been told, the Professor and the order members were searching for a way to create a sort of magical cerebro. One that would not be thrown off by magical surroundings. Unfortunately the process was slow going and not much had been achieved.

Moyra was having a blast in her classes, and the mutants would sometimes even open the portrait to see one or two first or second years who wanted to visit their friend from class.

Ana was having a bit more difficulty with her classes. She would come back everyday, miserable or angry at what had happened in class. Apparently the older students had adopted the muggle point of view of mutants, and tormented her in class when the professors weren't looking. In fact the only classes that she could enjoy herself in were CoMC with Hagrid, and Potions. The sour Professor had put an end to the taunts and attempted pranks swiftly and without mercy and by the end of the first class, Gryffindor had lost two hundred points and many had detentions. The mutants had no idea why the man was sticking up for Ana, but were grateful all the same. But Ana had yet to get a tutor for herbology. Harry had tried to help her as much as he could, but Herbology was never his strongest subject. It wasn't until one night, when most people were in their rooms working on various things, that Ana's answer came. Harry and his friends were sitting around the fire going over a poem by John Donne, when the portrait opened and Professor Sprout came in. Spotting Ana the woman came further into the room.

"Miss Probert?" she nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Professor Sprout, and I instruct the Herbology classes. I came here to inform you that I found a suitable tutor for you. He's a seventh year, and has top grades in the subject. It's a shame that I don't have enough time to teach you myself, but I have the utmost confidence in Mr. Longbottom." Harry stopped pretending to read his book at that. 'Neville? It has to be, he was great at herbology.' He looked up when he heard what was said next, "Hes outside if you would like to meet him?"

"Sure!" Ana said, who was going through her mind trying to remember where she had heard that name before. The short instructor said her goodbyes, even to Harry, although it was a little forced, and left to send the wizard boy in.

The boy who walked in after Sprout left was a different person than Harry remembered. Gone was the baby fat from his face and body, leaving him lean and pretty good looking. He could even see Rahne beside him eyeing the boy, and Todd just rolled his eyes.

Looking more than a little nervous, Neville walked forward and spotting Ana, stuck his hand out which she grasped and shook. "Thank you so much for doing this for me Mr. Longbottom," She said, not wanting to seem rude in the least.

Neville, who had yet to spot Harry, looked a little shocked at the name and smiled at her friendliness. "Oh its fine! I wasn't sure when you would be busy so I brought some stuff here, but if you are busy, I could come back another time. And you can call me Neville if you want." He said with a smile.

"Oh! Well, I can work on this stuff later, so yeah might as well get starte- Neville?" Startled, she was able to remember where she had heard that name before. "Oh… OH!" Whirling around she looked at Harry, who was regarding her with surprised eyes. "Is this ok? I mean with him being him and all?"

Neville, who had been completely confused by the situation, looked to who she was speaking to, and met the eyes of his old room mate and friend. "Harry?"

"Hey Neville," he greeted, very much aware of the uncertainty in his old friends eyes. Looking back at Ana he said, "Look Ana, it doesn't matter, Nev here was the best in the class. If anyone should tutor you it's him." Picking up his work, he made to leave. "I'll head up to my room, I would be a bit of a distraction."

"Harry no! Its ok, we can go somewhere else! You don't have to go anywhere!" She said, upset that she was hurting her friend.

"Ana you're already here, and I promised Jamie that I'd help him with his math anyways. Really, don't worry about it." He gave her a reassuring smile, and turned to Neville. "I hope you brought enough, she's a fast learner." He said with a smile, before returning to head up the stairs to his room.

"Did- did you ever get my letters?" He heard asked behind him. Looking back he could see Neville gazing at him.

"What?"

"I mean, I sent a few, but Gran said that you probably never got them, but I wasn't sure. I just was wondering, did you get them?"

He blinked, Neville had sent him letters? What on earth for? "um, no? I never got any letters. When did you send them?"

"Well I sent a bunch after you were arrested, and then a few more after you escaped, but I never heard back, so I wasn't sure if you were getting them, or, or you didn't want to write back. I'm sorry, I was just asking." He looked away embarrassed as Harry continued to look at him with a bewildered stare.

"Um, well I never got any in Azkaban, and after I broke out I was in America, so unless you used an international owl, I guess that's why I never got them." He paused, a little worried about the answer to his next question. "What was in the letters?"

Heartened by the way the conversation was going he gave his friend a small smile as he said "Well, the first ones just said that I believed you, that you wouldn't do that. I mean, I know you! I know you hated your relatives, and that they didn't treat you nicely, but you wouldn't _kill_ them! I guess I just wanted you to know that. After you escaped I was just writing to see if you were ok, that's all I suppose." He paused, and looking sad he said, "I'm sorry for how the others are treating you." He said miserably. "I'm sure they don't really mean it, its this war. Its got everyone mixed up! They talk about you in the Gryffindor tower. I know I should say something, I'm such a coward." He finished, looking away ashamed that he couldn't even stick up for his friend.

Shocked, Harry stepped forward and put his hand on his friends shoulder, making the boy look at him. "Neville, just the fact that you believe me, I don't care what those idiots think or say. I just cant believe that you believe me! I thought Hagrid was the only sane person left here!"

Giving a shy smile, Neville said "Well its not just me, there are others, but we don't really let ourselves be known."

"Like who!?" asked an excited Rahne from the couch.

"Well, there's not that many that I know about really, you can tell who they are when they don't join in on the conversations and the rants Ron has. But there is Dean, and the Creevy brothers of course. A few people in Hufflepuffs, Lonny Lovegood, and… Well I don't know what to think about Ginny."

"Ginny? What do you mean?" Harry asked, elated at the list of people that were being listed off to him.

Pausing to think, Neville looked around the room before bring his eyes back to Harrys. "She doesn't really talk to anyone anymore. She just spends her time reading now." Harry could hear the sadness in his voice as he tied to picture the fiery redhead so subdued. "Harry, do you think we can still be friends? After everything that's happened I'll understand. I mean Ana and I can do the lessons in the library or something, I don-"

"Nev," Harry said cutting him off. "Of course we can still be friends, and I don't want you to go to the library! Come on, why don't I introduce you to the rest of these guys?" he suggested, gesturing to Todd and Rahne who were still listening in from the chesterfield. Upon hearing his words, Todd was knocked off the couch as Rahne Jumped up to meet the wizard.

"Rahne Sinclare, Pleased to meet you!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHhhhhh Kay. I know I know, I'm two days late! But please, read of my last few days.

Christmas Eve: I was supposed to go to my Auntie's house for gathering of family and Chinese food, but she called us and said she was very sick and we couldn't come over. We stayed at home, had Chinese and played Jenga.

Christmas Day: had a kick ass morning got lots of new stuff I'm going to have so much fun with, and then my Aunt comes over for dinner. I treat her like she had the plague, saying that I am going to be having a party that I've been planning for months in two days and cant get sick.

Two days later: I wake up and guess what? I'm sick! Party's canceled, I cried cause it was canceled, and I was quarantined to my room.

SO! For the last few days I have been not allowed out of my room, and have eaten no more then 6 pieces of toast. Today is the fist day that I have been allowed out and the first thing I did was head to my computer so I could update. NO ONE CAN COMPLAIN! Because I have been violently ill (and it was really bad) for the last few days and had many holiday fun things canceled on me. OK??? Ok.

Reviewers:

Quillian: Fudge as a death eater: no comment, mainly cause I'm not sure myself. Hermione is going to be a MAJOR hypocrite! Just wait it gets better!

Dr. Gero: Iâ�™m glad you didnâ�™t have Harry reveal his powers yet; alsoâ�¦ what are they exactly? I know he can draw raw magic, apparently throw it, and catch spells that are thrown at him; but how else can he use it?

That's pretty much his powers right there. But here you go anyways. Harry can Sense raw magic, which is everywhere (but you can probably imagine much more potent inside Hogwarts). He can Draw that magic into himself and use it to do his will without the use of words or a wand. Also, because he can handle raw magic, he is also able to 'catch' filtered magic aka, Magic shot from a wand. (this only applies to weaker spells, the stronger they are, the harder it is for him to hold on to the magic)

japanese-jew: Showing their powers was a sacrifice so that Harry could stay, and so that they could stay as well. If they don't remain at Hogwarts, what are their chances of finding their friends? And Kurt cant teleport out if he's under impirio.

Eloeehez: Severus Mandarin Snape………………………………….. ROTFLMAO!!!!!!!!!!!

Anon: The prof is at the order of the Phoenix, could you imagine him movin around Hogwarts with his wheelchair?!?

Siripirituas: Sirius and Remus are in the next chapter, Its already half written. I know I love Hagrid too!!! I hope you had a great chrismas! And thanks for the review!

Another form of Darkness: I know, It could have been better, but really, that was the best I could do at that time. Sorry, but I'm glad you like Harry's reaction.

Annikaya: Happy belated birthday Dahling!!!

jelly beans beware: Reading your review was like looking into a mirror!!! Sugar Highs are the best part of life!!!

Kordolin: I will answer by saying that there will be romance.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ALSO! NEWS! If anyone has any questions about the story, I have just created this group for open discussion! Its free for everyone to join! H t t p : g r o u p s . y a h o o . c o m / g r o u p / o r I g I n a l o r I g I n a l p e / (please take out the spaces!!!)


	32. Of Dogs a Werewolves

_Chapter 31_

_Of Dogs a Werewolves_

Between training, classes and antagonizing each other the Mutants were growing restless. They wanted to know what was going on, but all they could get out of the instructors when they returned from the Order was that they were doing all that they could. Neville was a regular visitor in the mutant tower, and was always fascinated by the student's use of their powers.

It had been a good day for Harry, who was now sitting in the common room finishing his essay on a poem by John Donne. Rahne and Ana sat on either side of Harry, Rahne working on the same essay, and Ana reading from her transfiguration book. None of them looked up when the portrait door opened, as people had been going in and out all day. They did look up however when they heard the bark of a dog. Actually they looked up to Rahne, who looked back at them confused. She hadn't barked. At the sound of someone clearing their throat they looked over at the entrance where there was a weary looking man with a great black dog.

"Who-" Started Rahne but Harry gave a great gasp, jumped off the couch and bolted up the stairs. He ran into his room, slammed the door shut and lent against it gasping for breath. He could handle the school being terrified of him, he was used to that now. He could accept the teachers distrust, because they were only looking out for the safety of their students. He had been Heartbroken by Hermione's and Ron's betrayal but he wasn't going to let that get to him anymore. But he couldn't face Sirius. He couldn't survive that. Remus and Sirius were his last ties to his parents, and to loose their trust, to hear them shame him, He wouldn't be able to take it.

He walked over to the tank that housed his snake and picked her up. She sniffed at him with her tongue, tickling his hand. He just gave a small smile and stroked her head when he heard the knock on his door. "Harry? Its Ana, can I come in?" when there was no answer she opened the door and her face fell when she spotted him. "Oh Jack." She sighed as she went to stand beside him beside him.

"I cant do it Ana, I cant take that. I wo-"

"Then we'll send them away." She said earnestly, trying to gain eye contact. "You don't have to do anything. But you cant run forever Jack. There are some things you will have to face, you knew that when you came here. And if it gets bad we will be right there beside you, and we'll show 'em how mutants show unwelcome guests to the door!" When Harry didn't say anything she pressed on. "Look how about I go get some of the others, and then show them up here. That way if things go well we can leave and you can have a bit of privacy," Harry gave a small grunt of disbelief, "And if it doesn't go well then you'll have a full fledged army to help them to the door."

She waited while he mulled it over and got up to leave when he gave a small reluctant nod. Soon Todd came into the room followed by Roberto and Sam. Rahne came in a bit after saying that Ana was showing them up. They entered slowly, Sirius still as a dog, eyeing the small gathering behind Harry.

"Hello Harry, its been quite a long time." Started Remus.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Answered Harry quietly. He was trying not to look directly at them, so as to not see the disappointment in their eyes.

"Harry I hardly think you need to be so formal with me, I'm not even your teacher anymore! Please call me Remus. And, do you think we could talk somewhere more private?" he asked tilting his head discreetly towards the dog at his side. Harry knew he meant that somewhere where Sirius could talk to him as well, but his friends already knew that his godfather was innocent. Just the same, Remus' kind face made the final decision to do this on his own. He could face this, and it was the last thing he had to face.

Harry looked at the friends who merely shot him questioning looks back. He gave a small nod and they trouped out quietly, Ana reassuring him that they would be right outside if needed.

"You have some good friends there Harry." Said Lupin as soon as the door was shut.

Harry had been about to thank him when he was suddenly swept into the Arms of his godfather. Struggling in the massive hug he was receiving he pushed away the first chance he got, not understanding the look of hurt on Sirius' face.

"Harry what's the matter? Why did you run away like that? Aren't you happy to see me? I've been so worried about you!" He exclaimed while Lupin stood silent in the doorway.

"S-sorry, I was just, I mean I didn't-" He stumbled out.

The hurt look on Sirius' face turned into disbelief. "Harry, you don't think that we…. Harry, do you think we believe all that bullshite about you killing your relatives?"

"Don't you?" asked Harry, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Harry! Do you think that I of all people would think that you would do that? Of course I don't! If you tell me you're innocent then you're innocent! There's no question!"

Harry felt the tears in his eyes and furiously tried to will them away, while looking over at Lupin who was still at the Door.

Seeing that Harry had moved his attention to him he said, "Harry I was there the night that you were willing to spare the life of Pettigrew. You would spare the life of the man who caused your parents death. You wouldn't kill your entire family out of cold blood. I know that, and I wish we could have done something to get you out of Azkaban but the efforts of a Werewolf and an Azkaban escapee would have amounted to nothing. Can you ever forgive us?"

"And look at you!" Sirius exclaimed not even waiting for Harry's answer, taking in his hair and clothes. "All grown up! And lounging with a room full of girls we saw!"

Harry smiled, his heart soaring. "You really believe me then? Your not going to tell me how much my parents would be ashamed of me?"

Their faces grew dark at his words. "Who's been telling you that Harry?" asked Sirius

He shrugged, "Just, people." He left out names wisely. He was soon swept into another hug, and this time he did not try to push away. "I don't think James and Lily could be anything but ecstatic at how you've turned out." He said to Harry. "they would have been so proud of you, and don't you doubt that for a second!" He gave the boy a tight squeeze before letting go. Remus came away from the door and placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "And don't forget how proud we are of you too! I wouldn't expect anyone to turn out as such a fine young man as you have after going through all this!"

Harry whispered a quiet thanks and grinned happily when Sirius asked him where he had been all this time. He launched into the story of his escape, leaving out Ana's name. He knew that the two men would understand. He told them about his life at the Institute, and brought out the photo album that Ana had made for him to show them the pictures. His godfathers face darkened when he saw how he had looked in the beginning, eyes shadowed, and nothing but skin and bones. But as Harry flipped through the book, telling stories that some pictures had with them, both men could see the difference. At one point Sirius had turned to him and said, "You look different."

Harry blinked. "I would hope so, the last time you saw me was almost three years ago! I'm seventeen now, I would look different."

"I think what he meant was that you carry yourself differently." The Werewolf studied him for a moment before, "I suppose it's the lack of pressure that was put on you when you were here. You never did like being the 'Great Harry Potter' I remember."

Nodding Harry looked back to the book and at the last picture. The group of them, all mud slapped and smiling. "I was normal, when I was there I was just like everyone else. They liked me cause I was me. It was perfect." A frown fell onto his face as he turned back to the first picture. Him and his two best friends. "But Voldemort won't ever leave me alone. He's taken my friends; he wants to use them like weapons." He pointed to his blue furred friend. "This is Kurt, he's my best friend. He's always making jokes, and playing around. And now Voldemort has him."

"We're trying our best to get them back Harry." Sirius said. "Remus and I are in the Order, and everyone is doing the best they can to get your friends back. All of Dumbledore's spy's say that their all under impirio, and are otherwise unharmed. Voldemort wont do anything to harm them because he needs them. He made a huge mistake when he took them. He thought that all mutants were unaware of the wizarding world. Now he's gone and given Dumbledore a huge advantage. Because of your friends, we know exactly what mutants he has, and what their powers are. He's not going to kill any of them, not while he needs them so desperately. The difficulty is finding them. Voldemort has done a good job at hiding them. All our spies say that they are kept in a safe house, one that only Voldemort knows about. Every time we think we're close to getting our hands on them, he activates a portkey on them, that transports them away to this safe house. Right now, we're just trying to figure out where that is."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later, after Harry had assured them that his friends knew of Sirius' innocence, he introduced them to his friends. Roberto and Sam had already left, but the others were only too happy to meet two people that meant so much to Harry.

"And this is Rahne 'Wolfsbane' Sinclair." Said Harry, having introduced Ana and Todd.

"Wolfsbane?" asked Lupin with a curious smile on his lips, "And what is your power?"

The girl only grinned at Harry, who grinned back, before transforming halfway, making her look almost exactly like a werewolf. Unless you knew what you were looking for, as both men did. But that did not stop the looks of shock on their faces.

"Remarkable!" Remus exclaimed after getting over his initial shock.

The girl gave a grin, or at least what was supposed to look like a grin, and transformed the rest of the way. Giving a bark she nudged Sirius' hand, who grinned hugely and rubbed her ears.

"That's amazing! Its like magic!" He shot a grin at Harry, "I bet you could impress your friends with all the magic you could do! If you had a wand of course."

Harry could see Ana watching him out of the corner of his eye. He looked at her and she shrugged and said "Its up to you."

Remus looked back and forth between the two, curious, and the rest of the mutants were watching Harry. Even Rahne had stopped her shameless nuzzling of Sirius' hand to watch.

Sirius, finally noticing the tension in the room looked to his godson. "Harry? What is it?"

Harry bit his lip. He trusted Sirius with his life, and the same with Remus, and as much he had learned from the books Ana had given him, it was not the same as what he could learn from two grown wizards. If he had any questions he would finally have someone he could ask. But was it worth the risk. "There's something else, something I left out before." The two older wizards looked at each other worriedly as Ana discreetly closed the door and put up a silencing spell. "I'm not just taking lessons with the mutants so that I can live in the muggle world. We didn't want anyone to know. If Voldemort found out, or even Dumbledore, no one can know. You can't tell anyone."

Both men shared another look with each other before giving their word that they would keep their silence.

The room descended into silence, as everyone waited for Harry to speak. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"I'm a mutant."

( I was going to leave it there!!! so heres some bonus!!!)

Sirius stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. "You really had me going there for a moment Harry!"

Remus however, was not laughing. "Sirius, I don't think Harry is having us on."

Sirius took one look at Harry, and seeing the solemn look on his face, the laughter stopped. "What?" he asked bewildered.

"I'm a mutant, just like the others."

Sirius' face was priceless, if the tenson in the room hadn't been so high, harry might have laughed. He looked positively gobsmacked. On the other hand, Remus looked normal, and almost a little pleased.

"I'm very happy for you Harry." He said with a smile.

"You are? Why?" In the muggle world, to be found out as a mutant by loved ones was not always a happy event.

"I was concerted that even though you were treated fairly at this school of yours, you would still feel as an outsider, because you were not a mutant as they were. I suppose that takes care of that worry." He explained pleasantly.

Sirius seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in at this, and asked "Wh- What can you, I mean, what does-"

"What are my powers?" Harry asked, feeling a little better that it had all been said that they had not run from the room yet. When they nodded he explained, "My powers are magic."

Sirius looked at Remus a little worriedly, clearly thinking that Azkaban had left its mark on the boys mind.

"No really, my power allows me to use magic, unlike anyone ever has before. The instructors describe it as 'Magic Manipulation'. I can Sense raw magic, which is everywhere. I can sense it and then draw that magic into myself, and then use it to do what I want it to do. Its hard though, because I need to understand how the magic works first, its not like just saying a spell. I've read so many books on Magic theory but, I was hoping that maybe you two could help me." He finished with a pleading look.

Remus looked quite impressed at the description of his powers. Sirius was back to looking stunned. "Of course we'll help you! Harry that's amazing! I've read several books on the topic of raw magic, and theories on how to work with it. I know Voldemort himself is very interested in the subject as well. It's a good thing you're keeping this quiet. Now I know I have some books back a-" Remus rambled off, pondering on where he had last seen the books.

Harry turned back to his Godfather, who was starting to worry him. "Sirius?" he asked nervously, and failed to get a response.

"Harry," called Ana from behind him. "I think you forgot something." And before either of the two older wizards could react, she shot a tickling charm at the boy. Harry cought it with ease.

"Oh right, because I can manipulate magic, I can also handle it as well." He looked at the purple ball of mist that was floating in his grasp. "The more powerful the spell is, that harder it is for me to hold on to, so I normally just throw them away as soon as I catch them." He then casually threw the charm over his shoulder and Ana had to duck.

"Harry," came Sirius' voice, and Harry turned to see a huge grin spread across his face. "That's _Astounding_!!!! I cant believe it!! To think all those years we wasted on becoming animagus' when we could have been _mutants_!!! Harry I hope you have been putting your abilities to good use!"

"Actually Harry and Jamie have been quite the pranking terrors before we came here." Ana said with a grin.

"I'm so proud!" Said a tearful Sirius, while the rest of them just laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok I had this done a few days ago, but I wanted to tweak it a bit more before all of you read it! I wanted it to be good, cause I love Sirius and Remus. So I hope it met all of your expectations!!!

Reviews:

Quillian: I'm not sure if Nev is going to have trouble with his wand, probably not though. And there are two things going on with Ginny, but THAT is going to be a surprise!!!

Harrypotterfan7: Glad you like it, and I'm not telling yet!!

Dr Gero: lol, no! there will not be a Ginny Harry relationship, no romance there! Lol I do like those stories every now and then, but at heart, I'm a Harry Luna shipper, but not in this fic. Don't worry, not in this fic.

Mike D: Magneto will be in the next chapter! I'm already writing it out!!!

Eve west: Oo;; lol man that was a funny review!!! I'm SO glad you enjoy the fic!!! And don't you worry, they will be getting whats coming to them!!

Midnightconqueror: glad you like it and I'm sorry but I don't really know of any other good crossovers, all the ones found were left half done. That's why I wrote this one, so that there might be at least one good crossover.

Von: well, you will be happy with this story right up till the last chapter. Because that's when Harry kinda hooks up. Not going to say who with, but its already written and saved, and I like it. Sorry!!!!

Captinplanet2003: If you join my yahoo group, I actually post chapters there days before I update. Plus lots of other goodies

Cole: If you join my yahoo group, I actually post chapters there days before I update. Plus lots of other goodies (lol, gotta love that copy and paste!)

Nefertiri Riddle: You are INSANE! I love you! You totally made my day!!!


	33. Nice to see you too!

_Please check out my new one shot called sleepless nights! its a little piece of Slings and Arrows, and you get to learn a bit more about Ana!!!_

_Chapter 32_

_Nice to see you too!_

Ana was late.

That was the thought that was dominating his mind at the moment. So much that he had completely missed everything Todd had said to him in the last ten minutes.

"YO! Are you even IN there!?!?"

"She should have been back an hour ago."

The amphibious mutant sighed. "She probably went to the library after the class man. 'm surprised she don't sleep there yet."

He shook his head. "No she always takes Moyra with her, to help her with her homework. She wouldn't be late like this."

"Ma-"

"No we're going to go find her!" With that he dragged the other boy out of his room heading off to find Rahne.

Ten minutes later found them following Rahne, who was in canine form and sniffing around the dungeon halls. Moyra and Jamie had joined the group before they had left, Moyra wanting to know what her sister what up to and why she hadn't been invited, and Jamie, who just didn't want to be left out.

"And what are we going to say when we figure out that she was in the library the entire time?" asked a bored Todd

"You can say you were horribly worried for her safety and she'll be so touched, she'll love you at once, and you'll live happily ever after." Harry answered with a deadpan voice.

"HA! Found it! It leads this way!" With that Rahne transformed back to her lupine form and bounded happily down the halls with the others running after her.

Harry's concern grew as he ran deeper down into the dungeons.

"Um, is it just me, or are we heading away from everything else?" asked a nervous Todd.

Tossing a nervous glance back at the two smaller mutants running behind him, he nodded back at the boy. They ran deeper and deeper into halls they could tell were not traversed often. Their pounding footsteps echoed throughout the dusty halls.

Finally Rahne stopped and sniffed around a door that they might have passed with out noticing before. Transforming back she stepped back from the door. "There's sounds coming from behind it, but their so muffled I could barely hear them."

"A silencing spell." Harry said, and indeed it was. Stretching out his senses he could hear the hum of Magic that surrounded the door. He could barely focus on it with the larger hum that Harry had gotten used to, having discovered that it was the magic of the very school. It had been hard trying to sleep the first few nights with that power constantly letting itself be known to him, but now he focused on the smaller hum and pushed at it hard, causing it to weaken. He nodded to Moyra who pulled out her wand and disabled what was left of the charm.

Right away, sounds of shouting reached their ears, and the voice they recognized immediately as Ana's. Rushing in the room the sight that met Harry's eyes was one he never thought he would see.

There, in the middle of the room, was Ana, bound to a chair by magical cords, and looking quite pissed. Behind her, was Ron Weasley, holding her head still and Hermione Granger was trying to force a potion in her mouth.

"What the **_HELL_** is going on!?!" Harry yelled, startling Hermione into dropping the vial that held the clear substance. There was the sound of tinkling glass as the potion shattered to the ground and sprayed the ground with glass. Rushing forward it was all he could do not to use his powers to undo Ana and attack the two responsible for her state. Instead he did the next best thing and grasped Ron by the collar and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"What were you doing to her!?!" He shouted in the boys face. He heard a small shriek and tuned around to see Hermione turn to stone, a horrified look on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted in shock, and pushed away from Harry and ran over the stone girl. Grasping his wand he whirled around and pointed it at Moyra "Undo it!" he shouted at her.

Her eyes flashed at him, and Rahne had to step forward to block her view. "Don't, we need him to tell us what they were doin to Ana." She reasoned before looking over to where Todd and Harry were undoing the older witch's bindings. Ana herself wasn't looking to good. She kept shaking her head to clear it and her face held a dazed look.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Came the shouted spell and Rons Body fell with a thump to the stone floor. The group looked over at Moyra who had her own wand drawn and was looking quite pleased with herself. "What?"

Harry smiled quickly at her before turning to her sister, who was currently holding her head. "What happened?" He asked as Rahne put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh, I'm not to sure, I was in Potions, and I stayed behind to talk to the professor about next weeks potion. When I left I heard something behind me, but there was nothing there. That's when the stunner hit me. I just came too before you guys came barging in here. They were trying to get me to drink that potion." She finished, glaring at the wet spot on the floor.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" came Jamie's voice from beside Harry.

"I was but it was hard to concentrate, I think I hit my head when I fell. Then you guys burst in."

"Moyra, let him go. Ordered Harry after kicking the boys wand into a dark corner of the old classroom. Turning around to face his old best friend, the face that looked back at him was one that he had seen directed at Malfoy or Snape. At this point he felt no sorrow, just anger. "Why did you attack her?" he growled out, knowing without looking that he was being flanked on either side by the others, Ana included.

He didn't answer, but stood firmly, his lips drawn tight, glaring heatedly at Harry.

"Alright then, lets try the other. Moyra?" He jerked his head towards the stone girl. The young mutant closed her eyes with effort, it was much more difficult to turn them the other way around. Soon enough there was a cracking sound and Hermione fell to the floor shaking but very fleshy.

This time it was Ana who questioned, "What were you trying to poison me with? Why?"

Hermione's eyes flashed to her wand which was currently being held tightly by Rahne. Seeing Ron in a similar state she bowed her head and whispered, "It wasn't poison."

"What was it then?" Harry asked savagely.

"It was Veritaserum." She answered weakly and the room stilled. The others knew somewhat about the potion, having heard about it when Ana and Harry would talk about his unfair trail, but they did not understand the growing looks of horror growing on the two older wizarding mutants.

"Where did you get it?" Harry questioned, dreading the answer.

"We made it." Came the answer. Ana's eyes snapped to the damp spot on the floor where the potion had fallen with horror.

"Merlin Hermione! You could have _poisoned _her! That stuff is Dangerous! One mistake and it becomes a poison! Even I know that! Why the Hell would you give her that anyway!?!"

Bristling at the suggestion that she would have gotten such an important potion wrong she looked defiantly at Harry. "We wanted to know why you were really here."

"What?"

"We know you're spying for you-know-who but we wanted to know if the Mutants were as well.

"And with her being your Favorite mutant whore," Ron said with a cruel glare.

CRACK

Harry looked down at Ron who was clutching at his bloody and most probably broken nose. "If you ever call her that again, I swear I'll-"

"Harry! Stop it! Hes not worth it!" Called Rahne, drawing his attention. That was all Ron needed, and he lunged at Harry, bringing him to the floor. Fists flew as they rolled around, Hermione and the mutants yelling out. Ron was bigger than Harry, at seventeen he had gained a great deal of muscle. But Harry made up for lack of muscle with experience. With Logans combat lessons, combined with his past of dodging Dudley, he was able to block and duck most of Rons blows and landed more than a few hard hits himself.

Ana had just yelled for Harry to back down when the classroom door flew open, and there, standing in his signature black robes, was Professor Snape. Pushing away from Ron, Harry felt his heart sink. He had been caught attacking a student by Snape. He didn't have a chance. Casting a quick look at the others he could see they were all thinking along the same lines.

"Mr. Potter, would you please explain to me what you were doing, physically assaulting a Hogwarts student?" he asked smoothly, an evil and satisfied grin on his lips.

"Wea- Weasley insulted Ana, sir." He said, knowing full well how immature it sounded.

"And are you that unstable that an insult would warrant such a violent attack? Perhaps it would be best for the safety of the students that you should be removed to a more 'secure' location?" Ron shot him a triumphant look, and Harry was tempted to see if he could break a nose twice in one fight. "Or perhaps," Snape continued, making Harry look up in surprise. "Perhaps there is more than Mr. Potter is willing to say. Mr Weasley, Miss. Granger, would you care to explain to me why you are so far down in the dungeons? I do not believe you even have classes down here Mr. Weasley, much to my satisfaction." The two students in question paled as attention was drawn to them.

Before they could stumble out some lie though, Ana stepped forward. "They stunned me Sir, just after I left class. They brought me here and Harry and the others arrived just as they were trying to feed me Veritaserum."

Snapes eyes narrowed. "And where would they have gotten the potion?"

"They made it sir." She answered firmly. If they were going to be responsible for Harry being taken away, she was going to make sure that they got taken away with him.

Snape snapped his eyes back to the now terrified students. "You are aware of course, that it is illegal to brew Veritaserum if you are not a certified potion master? And it is a further violation of the law to administer it to an individual without the ministries explicit consent?"

"Professor Snape," pleaded Hermione, "We were trying to prove that they were spying for you know who!"

"And you do not think that the headmaster would not have ensured the trustworthiness of their group before allowing them on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Well yes but,"

"I have heard enough. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, you are to go to my office and wait for me there. When I arrive we shall discuss your punishment." When they made no move to leave, "Now!" he ordered sharply, making Hermione jump as the two scurried out the door. Turning back to the group of mutants he addressed Harry. "I suggest that you refrain from making an example of the muggle skills you have acquired during your absence with Hogwarts students Mr. Potter. I would think one stay in Azkaban would have been more than enough. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would remove yourselves from my dungeons. Miss Probert, I believe you have an essay on the reaction of the dragon wood with the burn balm brew?" and with a sweep of his clock, the man turned and left the group.

Harry had to remind himself to close his mouth. "Did… did Snape just, am I not going to be… Ana I think I'm hallucinating."

Ana, who was in a similar state, couldn't seem to form words. Here was a teacher, who had perfect proof to have Harry detained, and he let Harry off the hook!

"Maybe we should head back?" came Jamie's voice.

Harry nodded and went over to Ana to put a hand around her waist for support. "how's your head?"

"it still hurts like hell."

"Good to know." Said Harry, who got a smack in the head for the comment.

They had almost reached the tower when it became to much for Jamie. "Harry! That was a wicked Punch!" Harry grinned, 'It definitely was.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Ok not as long as I wanted it to be, and I don't think I like the chapter very much, but I wanted to show some confrontation between Harry and his old friends. So here you go, really late, and I hope you like it.Those who are wondering what took so long, I wont go into details but I was attacked a few nights ago, I'm fine though and no harm was done, don't worry, but I was in no state to be writing. I hope you all understand!!!

Anyways, here are answers to reviewers:

Gyre: he will soon enough!

Harrypotterfan7: just go to my author page and click on the homepage link!

Craig:I'm not sure how many chapters, personally I thought I would have been finished by now!!!

Cole: just go to my author page and click on the homepage link!

Eve West: I have noooooo idea why he's in a wheelchair, but what I remember from the old 80's cartoons, it has something to do with his powers.

And sorry if I missed anyone!

But in genral, this is for everyone

I am NOT going to be saying who harry ends up with cause its going to be a huge surprise!!!!

Ginny is NOT a mutant

and there will be other mutants and students in upcoming chapters

that's all! Thanks for reading!!


	34. Southern Magic

_Chapter 33_

_Southern magic_

_"Maybe we should head back?" came Jamie's voice._

_Harry nodded and went over to Ana to put a hand around her waist for support. "how's your head?"_

_"it still hurts like hell."_

_"Good to know." Said Harry, who got a smack in the head for the comment._

_They had almost reached the tower when it became to much for Jamie. "Harry! That was a wicked Punch!" Harry grinned, 'It definitely was.'_

Harry rubbed the knuckles of his sore fist; he had really hurt it the night before. Logan had given him a small lecture on how he should have known better, that he had been taught how to punch properly, but in the end the large man had given the boy a rare proud grin and walked off to have a little chat with the headmaster. The mutants had been outraged at the news that Ana had been attacked and demanded justice, and the instructors had been off to speak with the headmaster and Snape several times.

Unfortunately justice would not be found, at least not in the way they had hoped. Because the headmaster thought that Ron and Hermione's intentions were 'good', they would not be expelled as they should. However they were to be severely punished, with three months detention each, and their act would be placed in their records, which would permanently mar their credibility in future job prospects. Not to mention that Gryffindor was in the negative for points now for the first time in three centuries.

The pair had also been forced to apologize for their crime to the mutants on a whole, as well to Ana. Harry was conveniently left out of these events, not that he cared much. While they did seem cowed at the idea that they could have killed Ana, there was still an air of extreme dislike between the mutants and them.

It was then agreed that Moyra and Ana would not be left to traverse the halls alone, and a schedule was set up so that there were at least three mutants free to escort the sisters to and from their wizarding classes. Harry himself had made sure that he was present in most the shifts, except when he absolutely would be in class. He had already lost one of his best friends to the wizarding world, he was not about to lose the other to idiotic hero wannabes, who don't know shit.

And that was where they were now, with Rouge and Scott beside him, waiting outside the doors to the potions lab. Ana had class with the Gryffindor's again and the class was due to finish any moment.

As if on cue the door opened and the students flooded out, Hermione among them. She caught sight of the three of them and paled before turning and rushing way.

'Coward.' Harry thought to himself as the last few trickled out of the classroom.

"Where's Ana?" asked Scott, and Harry noticed that no one was leaving the classroom, and Ana had yet to make an appearance. Making a quick glance around to make sure they hadn't missed her, they ran into the room and were relieved to see her speaking to Snape at the front of the room. Seeing her entourage, she said a quick thank you to the professor and gathered her things.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys were waiting!" she said as she rushed to meet them.

"No Problem." Said Rouge with a dismissive wave of the hand.

They had just gotten out of the classroom when Harry stopped. "Um guys? Could you wait here for a sec? I'll be right back"

"Be careful Harry." Came Scotts warning as he re entered the potions lab. Snape was still at the front of the class putting away unused ingredients, and made no move to acknowledge that Harry was in the room.

"Erm, Professor Snape?" he called out, and frowned when the man still did not turn to face him. Deciding to try again, "Profe-"

"Is there a reason for your presence, or you that sure of your placement in this school that you feel you are again above the rules Mr Potter?"

"Sir?"

"I believe you are required to have an escort at all times Potter, lest you attack one of the precious students."

"My friends are just outside sir, and you're right here, and I wanted to ask you a question."

There was no response to that and Harry had been about to repeat himself when Snape turned around impatiently. "If this is about your little Gryffindor friends and their punishment, I promise you Mr Potter I will not be pleased."

"No! it isn't, well, it is in a way." He stumbled out as Snape looked on, unimpressed. "I just wanted to know, yesterday, you had the perfect chance to get me taken away to Azkaban. I attacked a student, and you saw it all, but you didn't. I don't understand, and I wanted to know why." Snape just continued to watch him. After a long stretch of silence, Harry Nodded in defeat and went to leave. 'Fine, let the greasy basterd keep his secrets.'

He was nearly at the door when Snape spoke. "It would be giving you far to much credit Potter."

Turning around to face the man again, he asked, "What?"

Leveling the boy with a stern look, not all that evil, he continued. "To say that you were capable of conjuring the proper skill to cast an unforgivable would be giving you far more credit then you merit."

"You believe I'm innocent?"

"I _believe_ you are hiding something Mr. Potter. I _believe_ that something happened that night that drained you of your magic. I _believe_ that you did not escape Azkaban alone and I _believe_ that it was no coincidence that you ended up with mutants. I _believe_ there is something more behind your schooling with them and I plan to find out." He said as he drew closer. "What I do not _believe_ Mr Potter, is that you have it within your person to kill. You can barely make an acceptable calming draught for Merlin's Sake. Now if you will excuse yourself from my rooms, I believe your mutant friends are still waiting for you and I have work to do." With that the man whipped out his wand and spelled the remaining potions ingredients away.

Giving a small thank you, Harry rushed from the room so meet up with the others.

"So?" asked a curious Ana, who knew already what Harry had been speaking to Snape about. "Is it good news or bad news?"

Harry considered Snapes words carefully. "I'm not sure." He answered finally with a frown. Worried looks were passed between the group. "later." He told them, knowing it was not safe to talk of his powers in the halls.

When they reached the tower Harry had been about to go and find the instructors and warn them that Snape was suspicious, but Rogue's outcry drew his attention.

"What is he doing here?" she asked outraged, pointing at the smirking teen that sat on the common room couch. Harry knew exactly who he was, even if he had only met the man once. He was tall, and well built, and he wore a brown duster over his outfit of dark clothes. But it was his eyes that drew the attention of most. They were all black, except for the pupils which were red as fire. Gambit.

Grinning at Rogue's outburst he got up and strode lazily towards them. "Bonjour Chere, jus' tought I'd stop by, make sure de mutants were bein' treated right."

"And how exactly did you know where we were?" demanded Scott.

Without taking his eyes off of Rogue he answered. "Monsieur Magneto has teamed up wit your Professeur, he sen' Remy here t' keep an eye on tings."

Harry could see Rogue give a small blush and she hurried to pull off one of her gloves, probably to threaten Gambit. But as soon as the glove was off, Gambit reached forward and took the uncovered hand in his and placed a small kiss on it, gave her cocky grin, and strode away.

The group stood there in shock, and Rouge was staring at her hand as if she had just seen it for the first time. "How…" she asked before turning to look at Scott who looked just as bewildered as she did. Ana reached out to touch the top of Rouges hand and jerked away as soon as the girls powers began draining her own. Fisting her hands, Rouge stormed off in the direction that Gambit had gone in yelling, "Get back here ya Swamp rat and tell meh what ya just did!!!"

"Well," said Ana, crossing her arms over her chest, "Things just got a bit more interesting.

Nodding in agreement, Harry had to smile. But it soon faded as he remembered what had just happened. "I'll be back in a sec ok? I have to talk to the teachers." Ana gave a small smile and said she was going to go see how Moyras classes were if he needed to find her later. After she left up the stairs to the girls rooms Harry strode to the hall that led to the instructors rooms. He had discovered before that they had their own little common room or Staff room. Knocking lightly on the door, he entered when he heard Storm invite him in. Storm was sitting in a soft blue armchair, while Logan stood by the fireplace in the room. What surprised Harry the most was the figure that was seated by Storm in his own chair.

"Professor!" he cried happily, never so pleased to see the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon Harry, How are you doing today?"

He shrugged, "Ok I suppose."

The powerful mutant smiled, "I'm glad, I was worried for you most of all when you were sent here. I'm glad you are doing well." He glanced at the other adults before looking back at Harry, "As for why I am here, it actually has to do with you."

"Me sir?"

"Yes, Your instructors have told me that they have been informing you and the other students what we know of Voldemort, and the other captured mutants." Harry nodded. "We have been trying to recapture those that were taken, so that they could be treated and have the mind controlling spells removed, but each time we come close, Voldemort will activate a spell, a portkey, and it transports them all to a place we can not reach."

"Sirius told me that, he said that no one knows where the safehouse is."

"That is correct Harry. Cerebro is useless, as our technology does not work in areas filled with magic. It distorts everything. Where ever Voldemort is hiding them, he has cloaked the area with magic so that we can not find them, not with cerebro at least." Harry looked away feeling defeated and helpless. "Harry, do you know exactly what cerebro does? How it works?"

"It magnifies your powers, so that you can find the minds of people all over the world."

"That's right Harry, and what I have been trying to do at the Order is to develop a cerebro or something like it, and power it by magic. If we can accomplish this than there would be no barriers to stop us from locating the others. Unfortunately we were unable to find a way to do this. Until I thought of you Harry."

Harry looked up at the professor. "What? I don't- there isn't a spell like that."

"Harry," started Storm, "your powers enable you to do magic without a spell. You have done these things before. You lift objects without murmuring the incantation or even moving."

"But that's because I know how it works! I don't know anything about this spell. I could hurt you Professor!"

"Harry, I would not have even mentioned this to you if I had any doubt that you could do it. You have effected the mutant powers of others before. Young Miss Probert is proof of that." And harry knew that this was true. Once on an outing some teenagers had been Harassing them as a group and Moyra had panicked. The sight of one of their friends turned to stone had enraged the group of boys and Moyra had been to upset to turn the boy back. Just when it had looked like things were going to get ugly Harry had reached out with magic to push Moyra powers along, to help her focus, and the boy was returned to his normal state.

"But I only helped her calm down!"

"You did more that that, you advanced her powers. Moyra has never been able to return a form back to its true state is so little time. And that is what I need you to do for me Harry. If you can help to push my powers to stretch across England, we might be able to catch a glimpse of where the others are being hidden."

Harry looked down and thought hard before he finally nodded. "When do you want to do it?"

"tonight if possible."

"Alright. Lets do it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So what did they say?" asked Ana as he entered her room. Moyra was sitting on Anas bed with a book across her lap while Ana was sitting behind her pulling a brush through her hair.

"The Prof is here." He said, closing the door.

"WHAT?" they asked in unison and Harry had to stifle a laugh. He grew somber though and explained what was going to happen that night.

"You need to get some sleep." Ana said finally.

"I have enough trouble getting to sleep on a normal day, I'm not going to be able to sleep now."

Putting her hands on her hips in a way that resembled Mrs. Weasley far too much for comfort, "Harry Potter! This is important and you need to rest! Now get over here and lay down!"

Shaking his head, Harry knew better to piss off Ana when she was in one of those moods, so he toed off his shoes and went to lay on top of Her bed. Moyra got up to sit in her own bed to watch the proceedings as Ana placed a blanket over Harry. "Now you are going to sleep, we cant have you exhausted for tonight and passing out halfway through." She explained as she lifted his head so that it rested in her lap. Harry closed his eyes knowing what was going to come, and sure enough Ana began running her fingers over his scalp. She had done this on the rare occasion before, and it never failed to turn his bones to mush.

'Oh if only I could purr,' he thought to himself, as his body relaxed entirely and he slowly slipped into slumber.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

To the reviewers:

Ok this is in genral cause most people were saying the same thing!

Harry will be proven innocent pretty soon!

when Harry is proven innocent there will be a little 'conversation' between him and his old friends. Get out the ear muffs people its gonna be loud!

3)Ginny will probably be in the next chapter (no romance)

And I know you all think that the punishment wasn't nearly enough but Ron and Hermione are both 'children of the light' so to say and Dumbledore isn't going to expel the son of one of his most loyal supporters and his girlfriend. So there is my excuse. Besides, If I expelled them, who would Harry yell at when hes proven innocent!?!?

There you go! And the next chapter will be out soon. As chosen by my group, they have voted for longer chapters that take a few days to update, rather than short ones every day.


	35. Being Left Behind

AN: PLEASE NOTE! This Chapter is Dedicated to Serenity, for her hard work in Beta reading and helping me through this last month. Thank you sooo much!

Chapter 34

Being Left Behind

_/smack- Action_

_'Oh if only I could purr,' he thought to himself, as his body relaxed entirely and he slowly slipped into slumber._

He woke again to a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. "Come on Jack, its time to get this party started."

"Get off Jamie, m'not (I'm not) hungry," he mumbled out, pulling the blankets closer around himself. He heard someone snort in amusement and the blanket was ripped away.

"Come on Harry, the Prof. is calling everyone into the common room to be suited up and ready. You've got a job to do. Now _get up!_" ordered an amused Ana.

Finally, after a few clueless moments where Harry struggled to figure out what she meant, the events of the afternoon came back. "Oh. Right." Heaving a great sigh, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, and pulled himself out of the bed. The two of them made their way down the stairs together, Harry trying desperately to wake up. Upon entering the common room, he looked around and saw all the mutants assembled there, almost all in their battle uniforms.

"This way Kid." Called Logan, directing him to follow into the staff rooms. Ana gave him a quick hug and wished him luck before going to sit by Moyra, who was not in uniform and looking quite moody.

Following into the Staff Room, he was greeted by Storm and the Professor. "You can sit over here Harry." Said Storm, gesturing to a comfortable looking armchair.

Lowering himself down, the Prof. wheeled himself in front of him. "What happens if this works?" He asked nervously, while being very much aware that he and the Prof were the only ones in regular clothes.

"Should we discover the location of the captured mutants, the X-Men and what is left of the Brotherhood will be traveling to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. There the Order will by supplying us with transport and aid in the fight." Explained the Professor.

"What about me?" He asked, "I want to fight! I want to help!"

"You are helping by assisting me in this. You are to remain here, because to the wizarding world you remain a criminal. You are not to leave this school. Just as well, I doubt you would be able to accomplish much. The process will drain you of most of your energy. Dr. McCoy will be remaining here with you and those who will not be coming."

"But they'll know I'm a mutant!"

Xavier smiled. "Actually, it was Jean who helped me to advance my telepathy. The only reason you are in here is to discuss how your old potions professor seems to suspect something of you." He gave a wink and Harry found himself grinning despite his worries. "Now Harry, I'm going to stretch out my telepathy, and when you are ready, use your powers to advance them."

Nodding, he watched as the man closed his eyes in concentration and sat back in the chair.

'Just try not to remember that Kurt's life relies on you. Not to mention all of the others. No pressure.'

Setting his jaw, he closed his own eyes and went to seek a current of magic. He didn't have to try very hard, and he was drawn to the large hum that was the magic of Hogwarts itself. He paused though, unsure of himself. He had never tried to use this current before.

During the course of their stay, Harry had played around with his powers in the privacy of his room, testing the waters so to speak. Raw magic is everywhere, even in completely muggle surroundings. But Hogwarts seemed to have a staggering amount of raw magic within its walls, and not just the one large current. There were smaller ones as well. Some were even attached to different parts of the school, such as the ceiling in the Great Hall.

Before, when he was at the institute, there were rarely more than one current for him to draw from. He had used the new situation to practice honing in on one particular source and drawing from it. He was now quite proficient at it, but he had yet to draw from the largest of all the currents. It wasn't attached to anything, any protective spells or wards, and yet it was just there.

Hesitantly, he reached out with his mind to draw from it, and the effect was instantaneous. At first, there was only the sensation of tingling. Like every one of his nerve endings had become super sensitive. His eyes opened of their own accord and he was stunned at what he saw.

Normally the white mist that was the physical manifestation of the raw magic would be shifted through his hands and he would see the product floating there. Instead, the magic had taken over his entire body, being far too much in quantity to hold in the palm of his hand. An outsider would have said that he looked like an ethereal projection.

The white mist ghosted over him as he reached to take the Professor's hands. Then closing his eyes he concentrated again, this time focusing on willing the magic to leave his body and telling it what he wanted to do with it. He was temporarily transfiguring the Professor's X gene to become more advanced.

Harry could feel it working soon, as his mind caught short glimpses of what the Prof. was seeing. But far too soon he felt himself tiring. It was so very straining on his powers to push the magic in such a way. He pushed on anyways, trying not to concentrate on the growing pain in his chest. He didn't even slow down when spots started appearing on the back of his eyelids. Then he began to feel dizzy, and he swayed in his seat. The last thing that crossed his mind as he heard Storm cry out was 'Just a little longer.'

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When he next woke up, he recognized the room he was in as the one he and Jamie shared. Looking out the window he could see the moon high in the sky. Letting out a groan he went back to looking at the ceiling trying to assess the situation like Scott had taught him to.

'Ok, well, I know where I am; it's a relatively safe place I suppose. I've been out for at least 2 or three hours, and I feel like I just did Logan's Run (1) in the danger room.' Another groan escaped his lips when he attempted to sit up. He didn't even notice the door opening. He looked up when he heard some choice words spoken in Brazilian and saw Roberto rushing over to him.

"Lay down you idiot, before you hurt yourself even more!" He ordered, picking up a tray from Harry's desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a herd of Hippogryphs." He said as he rubbed his sore head. "What happened?"

Putting the tray down on the bed next to Harry's legs, he stood back and regarded the bed-ridden boy. "You passed out in the staff room. You pushed your powers too hard." Looking down at the tray of food he asked, "Are you hungry? You missed dinner when you were sleeping before." When Harry just shrugged, he pushed the tray closer. "Here, eat what you can while I go get Dr. McCoy." And before Harry could stop him, the young soccer player was gone.

Looking down at the tray he saw the various foods, which made his stomach clench in anticipation. Azkaban instincts kicking in, he grabbed a bread roll and bit into it.

He was gulping down the glass of orange juice when the door opened again. Dr. McCoy smiled kindly at him, more than accustomed to Harry and his starving man phases. "And how are you feeling today Mr. Potter?"

Harry swallowed what was in his mouth first before speaking, "Really tired and sore. Roberto said that I over used my powers."

"Indeed you did. You're very lucky you were only out for a few hours. It's not healthy to push your abilities to such an extent. No matter for what cause. It wouldn't do the others any good if you had killed yourself in the process." He admonished softly, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to look regretful. He knew if he had the chance he would do it again. "Now I believe some rest is in order. You still need to recover your strength. If we hear from the others I'll be sure to send someone up to inform you. Alright?"

"The others? It didn't work though, did it?"

Hank gave him a great fanged smile, "On the contrary, you did a spectacular gob Harry. Professor Xavier found the location of the safe house. Everyone moved out not long after to meet at the Order of the Phoenix to get the 'Port Keys,' I believe they're called. They should be heading into battle as we speak." Harry had to remind himself to breath. 'It worked' was repeating in his mind over and over. "Now, try to get some sleep. You want to be rested for when they get back right?" The large, blue man grinned down at the boy who had the biggest smile on his face. Picking up the now empty tray he went to leave, turning when he reached the door to say, "Well done Harry." before closing the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry tried to sleep, really he did, but it was no use. He soon found himself descending the stairs to the common room to see who else had been left behind. Jamie and Moyra were seated near the fireplace, bent over a chessboard. They played it often. Although neither ever seemed to try strategy, unless you counted trying to find the most efficient route to killing all the players as fast as possible. The two had some sadistic pleasure in watching the chess pieces smashing each other to bits. Jamie argued that they were suffering from withdrawal from TV and movies, and that they needed some sort of morally destructive form of entertainment or they might actually start engaging in wholesome activities!

'The horror.' Thought Harry dryly.

Sam was writing into a journal while seated upside down on the couch, with his feet in the air and his blond hair brushing the ground. Rogue was on the other side of the couch reading.

"Aren't ya supposed ta beh sleepin?" She asked him smiling.

"Couldn't sleep." He said back. "What are you reading?"

"No ahdea." She said closing the book and tossing it aside. "Ah didn get past the first sentence. Ah can't think straight." There was a loud cheer from Moyra as the Queen decapitated a Knight. Rogue sighed. "Hank went ta the Infirmary. When the X-Men get back, weh figure that that's where they'll go first." Harry understood and nodded. Then they lapsed into silence. They looked at the game for a while, which was now reaching Gladiator level violence.

Finally having enough, Rogue jumped up and grabbed Harry's arm. "Sam, tell Hank when heh gets back that weh went ta the library." With that, she stalked out of the tower dragging a bewildered Harry in tow. It was only when they were about halfway there did Harry regain the use of his arm.

"So any reason in particular that you decided to literally drag me to the library?"

"Ah couldn't sit there any more."

"So we're going to sit in the library instead?" She glared at him. "Sounds fun." Unfortunately the events of the night had caused them to forget how late it was. It was nearing midnight and the library was very closed.

"Damn, Ah keep forgettin this's a school." She grumbled. "The library aint ever closed at the Institute."

"So what do you want to do know?" He asked, not really looking forward to spending the night in the common room just waiting. Jamie and Moyra may have complete confidence in the others returning safely, but he knew first hand how dangerous Voldemort could be.

"Why don' weh check out the Infirmary then keep Hank company?" She suggested as they changed their path.

The walked for a few minutes before, "So, did you ever figure out how Gambit touched you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

She scowled at the memory. "No, but ah will." Harry grinned. "That swamp rat can't hide from meh foreva."

Harry stayed silent for a few moments before casually putting his hands in his pockets and asking in an off hand voice. "Bet you can't wait to get your hands on him."

/smack/ "Don't think for one second that Ah-"

Harry brought his hand away from rubbing his now sore head to see why Rogue had stopped and saw the reason standing just down the hall.

"Hello Ginny." He greeted quietly. Neville had said very little about the youngest Weasley in his visits. All they could gather was that Ginny was bothered about something. She was spending less and less time in the common room, and barely spoke to her remaining brother.

The girl didn't answer. She just dropped her book bag that she had held and just continued to look at him. It was as if she was trying to figure him out.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asked, knowing for sure that it was far past curfew for Hogwarts students.

That question seemed to get her attention as she narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be locked up in the West Tower?" She countered coolly.

Rogue stepped forward menacingly, but Harry stopped her before the gloves on her hands came off. "I'm allowed to walk around as long as I'm not alone." He stated calmly. "Besides, we don't have a curfew." He gave her a pointed look.

"It's none of your business." She said, answering his question from before.

Harry just shrugged. He didn't really feel like getting into an argument, so he forced himself to put on a calm face. Looking to Rogue who nodded, he turned his back to the red head. "Goodnight Ginny. Try not to get caught on the way back." With that, the two mutants went to resume their trek to the Infirmary.

They were just about to turn the corner when Ginny called out to them. Harry turned to see her rooting through her bag. Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, she ran to meet them and offered the paper to Harry. "My brothers asked me to give this to you." She explained. Harry looked at the crumpled and battered looking envelope, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I've had it for a while. I just never really had the chance to give it to you." She explained with a blush. Harry looked back at the envelope with caution. In the corner he could see a WWW seal.

"Which brothers?" He asked as Rogue took the letter to inspect it for herself.

"The twins. They said it had to do with their joke shop." She watched as the gothic mutant passed the letter back to Harry. Suddenly, "Did you do it?" She asked.

"No." He answered without even looking up. He had been examining the wax seal. If it was from the twins the letter was something to be weary of.

"Do you have proof?" He heard her ask.

Finally he met her anxious gaze and sighed. "I was there. I saw it happen. I know I didn't do it." He shrugged. "No one else in the wizarding world seems to believe that though. Not that it would matter, no one really asked me anyways." The girl looked somewhat startled at the news. Deciding to just get it over with, he tore of the wax seal on the letter and pulled out the parchment.

Nothing happened.

He was almost disappointed. Breathing a sigh of relief, he flattened out the letter and began to read, with Rogue reading from over his shoulder.

_To our most Valued Investor,_

_This letter is to inform you that as the third owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, you are entitled to one third of the store profit. Which has been sent to your personal account at Gringotts. _

_Also, on a more personal note, we, the owner's would like to congratulate you on successfully escaping Azkaban and making a right mess of the government. You do us proud. We understand that you might be having slight difficulties in re-entering the wizarding world and would like to offer our services. Owl us and we would be more than happy to send you a sample of our products to help in your troubles. _

_We await your response eagerly._

_Sincerely, _

_Gred and Feorge Weasley_

_P.S. Give 'em hell Potter!_

Harry grinned. 'Well, that should come in handy.' He thought.

"Ah guess this means Bobby should beh watchin his back for the next little while." Rogue said after she finished reading the letter.

"Indeed." He grinned. He looked up to see Ginny still standing there, watching him and looking very uncomfortable.

"Look Harry, I want to believe you. I do, but I don't know what to believe. Everything is different now. So much has changed since you left."

"I didn't leave. I was dragged away to prison." He growled out.

"I don't know what I can tell you Harry. I want to believe you, but-"

"Forget it Ginny. There's nothing else I can say to you that can prove to you that I didn't do it. You knew me before, an if yo-" Harry's small speech was cut off by a small crowd of Jamie's running quickly up the hall towards them.

"They're back! They're back!" Yelled one copy as the group ran by. "Come on! They're back!" Another shouted as they turned the corner and disappeared.

Harry glanced at Rogue, whose face was being overcome with a mixture of worry and excitement. Grinning madly, he grabbed her covered arm and the two of them dashed after the Jamie's, leaving behind a miserable looking Weasley.

The Infirmary was in a state of chaos. People were running too and fro between beds, mending the occupants both magically and the muggle way. Jean was leaning over a bed closest to them wrapping clean white bandages over the arm of a man that Harry didn't recognize. She looked up for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as a rumble shook the room. Harry grinned and he felt his heart lighten.

"LANCE! Cut it out! Do you wanna like bring the whole castle down!" Was heard over the noise in the room.

Rogue grinned at him. "Sounds like Kitty's glad ta have Lance back!"

Harry laughed and set off to find out who else had been rescued. Some of the beds held men and women who were dressed in wizarding robes and Harry mused that they were probably order members. He smiled when he saw Remus, who entered a curtained off area and followed to see him standing over a bed, but quickly panicked when he saw who he was tending too.

"SIRIUS! What happened!"

His godfather was pale and looked quite ill, but his face split into a huge grin when he saw the boy. "Ah! There you are. Come to see your dear godfather?"

"What happened?"

He waved his hand dismissing the boys concern. "Some hex thrown by my favorite cousin. It's nothing though. The lecture Moony was giving me is actually a bit more painful then the curse itself." Remus snorted. "Now I think I saw that delightful young friend of yours a little while ago. I think she was looking for you. Said something about re-introducing you to an elf." He grinned as Harry stuttered out a quick goodbye and ran off to further explore the infirmary.

He spotted some beds with X-Men and Brotherhood in them, and stopped to check to see if anyone was seriously injured. The worst injury he could see was Scott, who had a mild concussion and was to spend the next few days under Madame Pomphry's care. Everyone else seemed to have only obtained minor injuries that could be fixed easily enough.

He found Todd at the bedside of a teenage girl with short black hair with red tips. Her face was pale and she looked quite thin. "How is she?" He asked.

Todd sighed. "Alright I guess. Prof. Chrome Dome has to talk to her inside her head first 'fore they wake her up. She's pretty pissed so they put her to sleep." He said miserably.

Harry put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "At least she's safe now. The Prof. just needs to tell her that. I'm sure she'll be awake soon and hexing you into more walls than you can count before you know it!" Todd smirked at that. "Hey, by the way, have you seen Ana around?" Todd pointed over to another bed that was curtained off and Harry thanked him before dashing off.

Taking a deep breath he entered the curtained area and saw Ana slumped in a chair beside the bed. She was holding a familiar blue hand, running her thumb over the knuckles. Looking at the occupant of the bed he felt his heart soar when he recognized the face of his best friend. Kurt was looking dangerously thin, and had one or two cuts on his arms, but otherwise looked unharmed. "Kurt," he breathed, and Ana looked up to smile at him.

"Hey," she said in a tired voice. "'Bout time you came to see us."

Harry moved to take the other chair and took Kurt's other hand in his. The boy's eyes opened and he wearily turned his head to face his friend. Giving a tired grin he said in a scratchy voice, "Ah! There you are. 'Was wondering were you went off to."

Harry's face was beginning to hurt from the grin that was on his face. "Kurt I'm so glad- I – we were so worried! I thought I'd never-" He had to stop talking as he felt his throat tighten.

Kurt snorted. "I didn't remember him being such a softie. What ever have you been doing to him Ana?"

She laughed. "I swear, its this school."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Ah yes. I think you both have some stories to fill me in on." Harry grinned and they both started recounting their newest adventures. For the first time since Christmas, Harry could finally breathe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had been a pleasant week getting the rescued mutants introduced to Hogwarts. Kurt had been ecstatic, saying that his adoptive mother had been a sorceress and had told him stories about Hogwarts. The others were just glad to have their own minds again. No one asked what they had been forced to do, and instead filled them in on what they had missed.

Wanda had been more than a little upset upon waking, but the Prof. had calmed her down before she could damage the hospital wing horribly. Now she had retreated to her new room, where she began to plot her revenge on Voldemort for taking control of her mind. Needless to say, few other than Todd and Pietro dared to venture into her room.

It was Tuesday, a week after the return, that Harry found himself standing in front of the Headmaster. He had been on his way to his English class with Kurt and Ana when the old man had called to him.

"Mr. Potter? May I please meet with you in my office for a moment? There is an issue that we must discuss."

Before Harry could answer, Ana stepped in front of him, a scowl on her face. Harry put his hand on her shoulder before turning to the Headmaster. "I was told before that I was not allowed to go about Hogwarts unescorted."

Dumbledore's cheeks flushed. "I think we can forget about that rule for the time being Harry."

"He's not going anywhere without us!" Ana stated, crossing her arms over chest, and giving the man a cold glare.

"I understand your concerns and you are most welcome to accompany us to my office, but I must then ask you to leave. I wish to talk to Harry about personal issues, and-"

"I don't mind if they stay. They'll hear about it anyways."

Dumbledore gave a small nod and led the trio to his office. The two mutants looked around the office with wonder before taking a defensive position with one on either side of Harry. Harry noticed that all of the Heads of Houses were seated in front of Dumbledore's desk, along with the Minister and his envoy of aurors. Harry tensed and got ready to fight off whatever trick this might be. He would not be dragged back to Azkaban if he could help it. Dumbledore offered them a seat, but they remained standing firm. Sighing, he sat in his own chair, clasped his hands in front of him and moved his gaze to Harry. There was no twinkle in his eye.

"Some new information has come to our attention following the battle last week." He started, "One of the Death Eaters that were caught admitted to several crimes under the truth serum. Including the murder of your relatives. He had been sent by Voldermort to destroy your remaining family, and to frame you in hopes to get you out of his way. His plan worked and we all fell for it. Harry, my dear boy, I am so sorry. We don't deserve your forgiveness for what we have done."

Harry stared disbelieving at the Headmaster. "W- what?"

"You're innocent Harry, and we all let you down."

"Well, we could have told you that!" Ana harsh words caused all the occupants to wince.

The Minister stood up and approached Harry, and stating in a very fake, cheerful voice, "As the Minister of Magic, it is my great pleasure to inform you that you, Harold James Potter, are hereby cleared of all charges. We offer you twenty-five million Galleons as compensation for your time unjustly served, as well as the apology of the wizarding world."

The three mutants gave the portly man weird looks, leaning back as if he held a distasteful odor. Harry took the official scroll that had been offered to him and tucked it into his robes. If it held the same words that had just been said, then he was sure to be reading it to his friends over dinner tonight. It was definitely worth a few laughs.

Looking back at the gathering, he asked, "Does this mean I can have my things back then? My broom?" It seemed as though their faces grew even more upset at his words.

It was Snape who answered. He had been sitting in the back of the room looking much less guilty then the rest. Perhaps that was because he had never betrayed Harry's trust. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but your belongings fell into the hands of vandals. There is nothing left for the Ministry to return to you. Other than your parents vault of course."

Harry's heart sunk at these words. "But my broom, and my father's cloak…no…"

Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder before turning to the gathering. "And his restrictions? Can he go outside again?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "All the restrictions are removed, and we offer a place in your classes again. You have missed much and we need to get you up to date on your studies. You are welcome to rejoin your fellow Gryffindor's in the tower as well."

Harry looked at each one of them in the eye before proclaiming, "I have no wish to return as a student of Hogwarts. I believe you were told before that I was continuing my studies in Muggle knowledge, because I did not wish to remain in the wizarding world. That still remains true. Just because you all finally figured out that you were wrong, doesn't change what you did. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to return to my class. I think I'm late enough." With that, he tuned on his heel and walked out the door, his two friends following. Before he could stop himself, Kurt turned to face them once more, blew a raspberry at them all, and then ran down the stairs to join Harry and Ana.

The trio ran down the halls, and burst into the classroom where Hank was about to send off the groups he had made to search for them. "Where have you three been? You know better than to wander off. Especially you Harry!" Harry had the sense to look ashamed, but Kurt merely grabbed the parchment from the inside of Harry's robe and read out loud the boy's pardon. The room went still and when Kurt finished, Hank held his hand out to read the parchment for himself. After doing so he looked up at Harry, "Is it true?"

Harry shifted on his feet. "Yeah I guess. Dumbledore showed up and asked us to follow him to his office. When we got there, he told me that one of the Death Eaters they captured last week admitted to killing my relatives. So I guess I'm cleared."

The room sat in silence for a few seconds before erupting into cheers and shouts of joy. Harry soon found him surrounded by his friends, all smiling and congratulating him. "What about all the rules?" Asked Bobby, who had just messed up Harry's hair.

"Gone!" Was Kurt's joyous reply.

"I believe that this is cause for a celebration! Class dismissed!" Came Beast's loud voice over the noise. There was a loud cheer at the news and Harry found himself being led to the tower by the mob. Rahne ran off to inform the other classes, and soon the Mutant common room was filled with happy shouts and Moyra and Jamie tackled Harry. Everyone wanted to know how it had happened and Kurt and Ana were only too pleased to recount the tale, not leaving out any details about how guilty the adults had been. The scroll was read no less than eight times, and each reading was followed be roars of laughter and snide comments about who had written it. Soon Storm's voice declared that it was time for supper.

"Do you think we could eat outside?" Everyone turned to look at Ana. "I mean I could cast a warming spell and we could all eat out there under the stars! It would be great, and Harry hasn't been outside in months!"

Storm smiled and agreed that it was an excellent idea. The room cheered and many left to gather food from the Great Hall while others went off to get chairs and tables to take outside. Soon it was just Harry and Ana left.

Harry looked away from her gaze, knowing that she would see his emotions in his eyes. She seemed to have a knack for doing that. "Its okay to feel this way Jack."

Harry drew his legs up to his chest and mumbled into his knees, "What am I feeling Ana?"

She gave a heaving sigh as she plopped down into the seat next to him. "You're feeling numb and confused. You want to be happy that they finally believe you, but you don't because they had to hear it from a Death Eater first. You're glad that they are sorry, but at the same time you don't want their apologies. You're tired, and it's perfectly okay to feel that way."

Harry rested his temple on his knee and looked over at his best friend. "Why do you know that when I can't even figure it out myself?"

"Because," she said with a sly grin, "I'm a girl, and girls are far better at emotions than boys!"

They laughed at that, and laughed some more. They laughed because they needed to laugh. When Lance came in saying that everything was ready and Todd wanted to know 'where that fuckin witch is at with her damn heating spell yo', Harry uncurled himself and followed his friends outside. He spent the night laughing, eating, dancing and shouting. They ended up playing a mass game of tag, which dissolved into a game of 'tackle anything that moves'. Their shouts of delight echoed across the frozen grounds of Hogwarts.

Inside, the Headmaster announced to the school at large of the Boy Who Lived's innocence. The once friends of Harry cried with grief for what they had done. They hung their heads in shame and all knew that they did not deserve forgiveness. Outside, Harry laughed with his friends realizing that he didn't feel anything when he was cleared, because he no longer cared. He had what he needed here, with the people who knew him. Finally, he belonged, as Harry. Just Harry.

…And sometimes Jack.

AN: No that's not the end! Voldermort is still out there isn't he?

(1) Logans run is the hardest exercise the mutants have that they do in the Danger room

Reviews:

Lady-Elizabeth4242: Remus and Sirius probably got a little crap cause they believed Harry, but nothing major.

Light Bearer: I have the whole story planned out. I made sure that I knew exactly what had to happen cause I hate great stories that just stop cause the author doesn't know where its headed.

Coolwierdo: I know what you mean. In this version, Ginny doesn't really know what to believe so shes kinda just sitting on the fence for now…. Well not anymore but she was before….. uh … yeah.

TankerMDK: OO;; wow.. that was pretty… heavy. Ummm I havn't really heard of those animes (although I bet my friend has…..) but in my story, the theory is that magic is everywhere, and only those who are born with the ability to use that magic can use it (aka wizards) cool theories though!

Mika: only two things I really want:

1)more Sirius and Remus

2)more Gambit..

Done and done!

Soon to come:

More Remus and Sirius (yay!)

Ron and Hermione go to talk to harry…

More Neville

More Harry and Kurt Talk

Aaaaaaaaaaand a heaping pile of Dumbledore and the Prophesy

_**PLEASE READ – VERY IMPORTANT CONTENT**_

I'm going to stop updates for a little while. not long, (dont ask how long) but there is a reason behind it. Its not the usual excuses of my life is busy and school is building up and I have work, Which are all very valid and true excuses. My excuse however is this.

I made sure before I even wrote the prologue that I knew the ending. What had to happen, who would be in it, how things would tie together. Now, when I played this all out in my head, before I even thought about writing it out, I knew exactly what I wanted to write  
out right up until this point.

After this chapter is where I had a blind spot. I know exactly where I need to take the story, and exactly what I need to put in. I have the jigsaw pieces, but now I need to put them together.

I need time, time to put it all together, write it out and have the time to read through it to make sure I didn't forget anything. Its critical to the story that I dont rush this part. Please understand that I need this time.

Dont worry for a second that I'm leaving this fic. I wrote the last chapter first. Maddie has even gotten a Glimpse of it (and she was quite upset afterwards let me tell you!) I will not let this story die! But I will also not let it fizzle out because of poor  
preparation and planning.

I hope you all understand, and thank you so much for your Patience.

The original Pe


	36. Old Friends and New Friends

Chapter 35

Old Friends and New Friends

"Are you trying to tell me that in the two months that I was gone and it was just Ana and you, that the two of you still didn't get together? I mean all that time with you consoling her and you two aren't a couple yet?"

Harry sighed. They had been heading back to the tower after their last class when Kurt had burst out with the question. Harry didn't really know what to say to that except, "Kurt, this is Ana we're talking about. She's our best friend! It's not like that."

"I'm sure." He responded, sounding totally unconvinced.

It had been two days since the news came that he had been cleared, and they had just returned to classes that day. They had seen a few Hogwarts students since then, but most had just run off as soon as they realized they had been spotted. However, Moyra's friends had stopped by to congratulate him during one of their visits yesterday. Neville had come by right after breakfast saying that classes had been canceled that day for Hogwarts students as well. With that news, Rahne had suggested that they all go outside and teach the wizard boy some Muggle sports, and indeed they had. The weather had been cold still, being late March, but it had not stopped them.

Harry sighed happily. He had his best friend back, safe and healthy, and now he had his freedom. Just then, as he was about to suggest the idea of doing their homework outside, the commotion coming from up the hall caught his attention. Bounding down the corridor, as if Hell was on their heels, were Jamie and Ana.

"HARRY!" They both shouted when they caught sight of him.

"They're in our room!"

"We didn't know what you wanted, I mean with who they are…"

"They didn't even ask!"

"I didn't even see them come in!"

"Guys! Who's in the room?" He asked, silencing their ramblings.

Ana gave him a dark look before answering, "Weasley and Granger."

It only took a moment to process the fact that his two betraying friends were currently inside his dorm room, before he tore up the hall that Jamie and Ana had just come from. He could hear the others behind him as he impatiently said the password (Mutant Ball). "I'm going in alone." He said without turning around, and marched up the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms. He knew they wouldn't follow.

Pausing at his door, he reminded himself of all the things they had said to him in the last two months, and how they had abandoned their friendship over rumors.

As soon as he was in, he could see the two of them standing over his desk, looking at something. 'So help me if their looking through my journal…" He thought to himself. "How did you get in here?" He asked loudly, but in an even voice.

Hermione started at the sound of his voice and they both whirled around to face him, his photo album clutched in Hermione's hands. "Harry," she gasped, and then went on to say something about them wanting to see him. Harry didn't hear it though. He was too busy taking in their appearance. They both looked drawn and pale, as if neither had slept well in a while. Ron was looking at him with a miserable expression and Hermione, who was still babbling on, was on the verge of tears.

He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

Deciding to get this over with, he interrupted the distraught girl. "I didn't ask _why_ you are here; I asked _how_ you got in here."

Hermione looked slightly guilty. "Well, I-I'm Head girl," she paused and Harry got the idea that she might be waiting for him to comment. He just fixed her with a cold look. Giving her head a tiny shake she continued, "Well, that means that I have the passwords to all the towers." Harry felt his eyebrows rising. 'Great, now I have to barricade the door to sleep soundly.' He thought to himself. "I-we wanted to see you. The Headmaster told us what happened." She sniffed. "Harry we are so sorry."

"Yeah mate," spoke Ron for the first time. "We know we don't deserve your forgiveness, bu-"

"Then why are you here asking for it?" Harry asked evenly, his hands clenching and un-clenching as he tried to restrain his anger.

"We're not Harry." Said Hermione in a pleading voice. "We just wanted you to know that we were wrong and we regret what we did so much."

"Alright, you're sorry. You told me, now you can leave. Don't bother coming back."

Neither moved.

"Harry, please come back to Gryffindor Tower." Ron asked.

"No. Get out."

"Harry we're so sorry. We know you don't want to be friends with us, but please don't let our mistakes stop you from being where you belong!"

Harry had to take a deep breath to calm himself. 'It won't do you any good to start throwing things around with your powers and have them blab to the Headmaster.' When he felt almost semi calm, he gave them both a cold glare. "And where exactly do I _belong_ Ron? With you? In the Gryffindor Tower? With all the other Witches and Wizards who betrayed me and sat around the fire talking about how I was a Dark Wizard and a traitor?"

"Then at least go back to wizarding classes Harry! You don't want to live as a Muggle forever do you?" Cried Hermione and Harry had to bite back a laugh at the absurdity of what she was saying.

"Why wouldn't I? I hate this world! I hate this school! I don't want to be here anymore; I didn't want to come back in the first place! When Voldemort is gone, I'm leaving with the mutants, and going back to America."

"Harry, no!"

"Alright Ron, tell me why I should stay? What could I possibly gain from staying here in this world where I'm nothing but an icon? No one here knew me!"

"We knew you Harry!" Hermione cried, who now had tears running down her cheeks and Harry had to take a step back from her words. Echoes began passing through his head…

"_Ron, I didn't do it! Please! You have to believe me! You're my best friends! You know me!"_

"_We knew a kid! We know you hated your relatives. You knew how to do it; you killed them. You're just like You-Know-Who!" Spat Ron, while Hermione, disgust clearly written on her face, refused to even look at him._

………

"_Look though the eyes of those that know you, and then you will see who you are. I bet you'll even like who you see too."_

_Harry screwed up his eyes. "I thought they knew me too." He whispered letting a few tears slide down his face._

………

"_THEN HOW CAN THEY THINK THAT?" He screamed, jumping up from the bed. "THEY KNEW ME ANA! THEY WERE MY BEST FRIENDS FOR FOUR YEARS! THEY WERE MY ONLY FRIENDS! THEY KNEW ME SO HOW CAN THEY THINK THOSE THINGS IF THEY AREN'T TRUE?"_

"_Because they didn't know you Harry! We know you; we know who you are. They got lost in all the mess of it. There were too many facts and rumors for them to see straight, but we know you Harry. You have to know that. Please Harry?"_

Harry shook his head. "You didn't know me." He whispered as he fixed them with an angry glare.

"Yes we did." Said Ron sounding more like he was trying to make himself believe it instead.

"THEN HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!" He bellowed out, making them both take a step back and Hermione choke a little on her tears. "IF YOU KNEW ME THEN YOU KNEW THAT I COULDN'T KILL MY FAMILY! I WOULDN'T! YOU DID NOT KNOW ME! THEY KNOW ME!" He proclaimed, pointing at the door that led to the common room full of mutants.

"Harry!" Cried a sorrowful Ron.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU KNEW ME!" He stepped forward and ripped his photo album from Hermione's hands. "NO ONE DID! NO ONE EVEN GAVE ME A CHANCE! THEY THREW A SILENCING SPELL ON ME SO I COULDN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR MYSELF AT THE TRIAL! AND WHEN I GOT BACK HERE, I EVEN TRIED TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LISTEN! NO ONE WOULD! WHY THE HELL WOULD I STAY IN A WORLD LIKE THIS? WITH YOU?"

"At least you'd be with your own kind! They're mutants Harry! Their not even human!" Shouted a hysterical Hermione and Harry let out a bark like laugh.

"That's a bit rich coming from you isn't it? A Mudblood?" He hissed back.

Ron stepped forward looking angry as Hermione gasped. "Harry! How could you say something like that?"

"You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met Hermione! Mutants are just like Muggle borns! Everyone thinks they're better than mutants and that mutants are unworthy because their different, but they're my best friends!"

"Harry we're your friends!" Ron shouted desperately.

"YOU ARE **_NOT_** MY FRIENDS." He ripped open the photo album to the last page where he stood with Ana by the well with Kurt hanging from a tree branch and his head hanging between theirs. "THESE ARE MY FRIENDS. THEY ARE THE ONES WHO HELPED ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNEW ME LIKE THEY DO!" Harry was breathing heavily at the end of his rant, but dear God did he feel better! He was about to continue when the door to his room inched open and a familiar head popped in. "Jamie this isn't a good time-"

"I know, we can hear that, but there are these two wizards downstairs who wanted to see you."

"Great," he said with a sigh. "More wizards."

Jamie gave him a smile. "I like them. One keeps turning into a dog and him and Rahne run around chasing things we throw."

"Sirius!" Harry quickly ran to put his photo album in his night table drawer before dashing out the door leaving behind two very distraught students. He bounded down the stairs after Jamie and ran into the common room. Inside Harry could see Ana, Jamie, Lance and Rogue watching as two dogs were rolling around tugging at something. Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, there he is." Said Remus, who smiled warmly at him. Sirius, who had been in the middle of a tug-of-war over someone's tangled up scarf with Rahne, jerked away and transformed.

"Harry! Finally decided to join us?" He asked with a huge smile on his face as Harry took in his appearance. His Godfather was looking far better than he did the last time Harry had seen him, and he was dressed in very new looking robes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked feeling his mood becoming far lighter than it had been in his room.

"Oh just wanted to stop by and say hello. Congratulations from one exonerated convict to another."

"You were cleared!" Harry asked happily.

"My dear Godson, I stand before you as a free man. Not to mention quite a bit wealthier. Although I really didn't need it." He added as an after thought, and then winked boyishly at them.

"That's amazing! What happened?"

"Well," he paused to plop down on the couch that was near him. "In the raid that the Order did to rescue your friends, a few Death Eaters were caught, as you already know. Not only did they state under Veritaserum that you were not guilty, but also said that Pettigrew was alive and kicking. Dumbledore got them to give me a proper trial and with all the evidence they had no choice but to let me off!"

"Ah bet tha ministry wasn' to happy about addmitin it was wrong about two wanted criminals." Rogue mused.

Harry heard Sirius laugh and respond to the girl, but his attention was drawn to what Remus was looking at with a puzzled expression. Following his gaze he saw nothing but a shadowed corner by the bookcase. Frowning he looked harder. 'Did that shadow just move?' He thought, and his frown deepened when he saw two glowing eyes looking back at him. Mumbling a "be right back" he walked over to the darkened corner.

"Kurt, what are you doing over here?" His friend was almost invisible in the shadows, his dark fur blending in so that only his eyes were really easy to spot. Up close he could see the anxious expression in the boy's face.

"My image inducer won't work here."

Immediately Harry understood. "I know; it's the magic in the school. Electronic things just won't work. But you don't need it here. You were fine before."

"That's because before I didn't care if I frightened them, but these people are your family. I don't want to frighten them away."

Harry grinned. "First, they've already seen pictures of you. Second, you and Professor Lupin probably have a lot more in common than you think. Besides, Sirius will probably want to know what kind of things you can do with your powers." He could see Kurt was still looking a little nervous. "Please Kurt? Come on; I want them to meet you!"

With a groaned, "Fine," Harry hauled him out of the corner. As the two were heading over to the couch that everyone was now sitting around listening to Lance explain his powers, Harry spotted Hermione and Ron slowly making their way down the stairs. Feeling particularly vindictive, he stood where he could still partially see their faces and introduced Kurt. "Sirius, Professor Lupin, this is Kurt Wagner. Kurt and Ana are my best friends." He saw Ron and Hermione pause on the steps for a moment before dashing out the portrait.

Remus smiled warmly at the nervous teen and offered his hand. "Remus Lupin. Don't listen to Harry. I'm not a Professor anymore." Kurt shook the man's hand before Sirius jumped up.

"So this is the famous Kurt. Harry's told us all about you! Good to see someone's being a good influence on him"

Kurt looked a little confused. "I have?"

"This is my Godfather Kurt." Explained Harry with a smile. "Normal behavior is looked down upon!"

"Ah that's right. Then I suppose you told him all about The Crusade?" He asked with a grin at his friend.

"The what?" Asked a curious Sirius.

Now looking much more sure of himself, Kurt explained. "The Caper Crusade. It was a war between groups in the Institute to see who could pull off the most pranks while using the least amount of powers."

Harry ginned evilly. "Bobby didn't know what hit him!"

"Oh! Remember Operation Plug-It-Up?" Cackled Ana.

Harry laughed as Kurt explained to the others how they had caused all the toilets in the Institute to clog up before lacing the students' dinners with a strong laxative. Sirius chuckled at the dark looks on the faces of the other Institute students as they remembered the event.

"Did I ever tell you about some of the pranks the Marauders did?" Asked Sirius. Harry shook his head and Sirius smiled in remembrance. "There was this one time when I bet James that he couldn't prank the entire house with one prank and he took it."

"Us included." Remus added with a wry smile.

"Yes us included. Somehow he managed to find a spell that would turn all the clocks in the Gryffindor Tower back by four hours after everyone else had gone to sleep. So everyone in the house would be getting up at four in the morning, showering, getting dressed and heading for breakfast only to find that breakfast wouldn't be served for another few hours!"

"It went on for three days before anyone figured out what was going on!" Remus groaned. "James got out of it by saying he wasn't feeling well when we woke up."

The laughter was interrupted by the portrait opening and Storm walking in. "Harry I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked in an apologetic voice. Feeling the smile drop from his face, he rose to meet her by the door. "Harry, there are a great number of reporters that have arrived to speak with you. We have been able to keep them at bay until now." She paused for a moment. "You don't have to speak with them Harry. If you wish, Logan or I would be more than happy to make a statement on your behalf."

He grimaced at the news. Sure he could just ask Storm to tell them that he didn't have a comment, or better yet have Logan chase them all out of Hogwarts, (oh thats a nice mental image!)but they would come back. They would keep coming till he faced them. "I suppose I should just talk to them now then." He said with an indifferent shrug.

She gave him an encouraging smile. "You don't have to go alone. I'm sure Kurt or Ana would like to come along."

He grinned and nodded before dashing back to explain the situation to the others. Kurt had smiled rather evilly at the prospect of telling off the Wizarding World as a whole and Ana was all for the idea. Sirius and Remus offered to come along for moral support, though Sirius claimed that he might distract the female reporters because of his good looks. There was much eye rolling to that comment. The others offered to come as well, but Storm said that four was more than enough and that they could watch from the sides.

The group walked through the halls and as they drew closer to the entrance hall they could hear the noises from the croud. The second they caught sight of Harry the cameras started to go off.

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be cleared?"

Harry blinked. "The same as I felt before, just now everyone keeps saying that their sorry."

"Do you feel angry at the Wizarding World at all for turning their backs on you?" Asked another.

"I'm angry that the Wizarding World would make the same mistake twice." He answered pausing to glance at Sirius who was standing off to the side.

"What was it like in Azkaban?" Shouted one in the back.

He glared, "How do you think it was?"

"Mr. Potter, now that you have been exonerated, what do you plan to do?"

Crossing his arms he cast a quick glance at his two best friends who were standing a little behind him. "I am going to continue with my muggle lessons of course. Nothing has changed except the fact that now you actually believe me." There was a large uproar from the crowd as everyone began asking questions at once.

"But Mr. Potter! What about You-Know-Who!"

"What about him?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the one responsible for your incarceration. What are your feelings towards h-?"

"I don't blame Voldemort." Harry said crossly and he felt Ana put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I blame the Wizarding World and the government for not giving me a fair trial. I blame you for sending me away on hearsay! I blame wizarding society for allowing such a government to exist! I was not tried fairly and my Godfather wasn't tried at all! I do not blame Voldemort. I blame you!" He growled out in an even voice before he turned around and stalked back to the Mutant Tower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Later that night after all the news reporters had gone, Kurt had teleported them up to the Astronomy Tower for a little privacy. At the moment, the three of them were laying on the rooftop dressed in warm spring jackets watching the stars came out.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Kurt finally asked.

Harry knew that he meant his conversation with Ron and Hermione. It had probably been bugging the both of them all day, but neither wanted to bring it up with him. "Oh the usual. 'We're so sorry' and 'We don't deserve your forgiveness'."

Ana frowned. "It didn't sound like it was just that. I heard you yelling… loudly."

Harry sighed. "Just some other things they said. They said that they thought I should stay here after the war is over to be with my own kind."

"I'm guessing that you didn't tell them that we are your own kind?" Asked Kurt.

He smiled ruefully. "I almost wish I did. They didn't seem to happy with the idea that I thought that mutants were better friends then them."

"Ah yes." Smiled Ana. "Hence the screaming?"

"I wasn't screaming." He argued.

"Hmm." She shifted so her arms were behind her head. "So they didn't like the idea that you had new friends or that your new friends were mutants?"

"Both." He frowned. "I would have thought that the Wizarding World wouldn't have been so close-minded." He heard Kurt snort. "I mean more than normal. Mutants are just muggles with one specific spell that they can do."

"Ah yes, but you are forgetting something. Wizards don't like to share their spells. Just look at muggle borns. The whole war is over whether or not they're worthy of learning magic. Now there's muggles sprouting up everywhere who can apperate or levitate without a wand or any training at all. We're bound to push a few buttons." Ana explained in a sage like voice.

He shook his head. "People judge us because we're not human."

Kurt flashed him a fanged smile. "Tell me about it! At least you're not blue and fuzzy!"

Ana poked him in the side. "Hey! I like your fuzz!" They laughed a little before lapsing into silence. The stars were really bright that night, with the half moon just rising over the forbidden forest. Ana smiled widely all of a sudden. "To be other than human does not necessarily mean to be less."

"Ana, that was positively enlightening!" Exclaimed Kurt.

She smiled wider. "It was what the alien said to Hellboy in the Conqueror Worm."

Harry laughed. "Should have known."

It was a while before anyone spoke again. Ana was trying to remember the constellations in the sky and Harry was pondering what was going to be in the newspaper the next morning. Kurt was thinking of something far more serious.

"Harry," he said tentatively, "I think you should go back to your magic classes."

Harry and Ana were up in a sitting position in an instant. "What are you talking about?" Ana asked, obviously upset and confused.

Harry's face was unreadable as he looked down at his friend.

"I'm not saying that you should stop your normal classes, just, maybe you should take magic classes as well, like Ana does." The blue mutant explained.

Harry scowled. "I'm not taking wizarding classes. I don't want anything to do with this world. You know that!"

"What if mutants betrayed you? Would you stop being a mutant as well?" Kurt countered.

"Don't be ridiculous Kurt! We would never be like these people! We wouldn't do that to Harry!" Ana exclaimed, but Kurt held his hand up to her.

"I'm not saying we will or we ever could. It was just a point. Magic is just as much a part of you Harry as being a mutant is. Just look at your powers! I'm not saying that you should stay here with them, just… take the classes, and learn. It will help your powers as well." He sighed, "Just think about it, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Alright."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I like your Godfather." Jamie commented as he climbed into bed. Harry was seated in his own four-poster bed writing in his journal. "He told me this great way to make dye last much longer when you add it to toothpaste!"

"Andon a completely separate topic, I am now keeping all my toiletries under lock and key." Harry said with a smile. "Good night James."

"Night Harry." Jamie said as he slid his curtains shut.

Closing his eyes and finding a source, Harry cast a strong locking spell on his door. 'Head girl indeed.' He thought to himself as he dated his entry and put his journal in his drawer and locked it as well. Blowing out his candle, he settled back against the pillows feeling exhausted and awake at the same time.

/Bamf/

"Guten Nachmittag Harry!"

"Kurt!" He groaned as he threw up a silencing charm on his curtains. "What are you doing?"

Two glowing eyes pleaded with his in the darkness. "I just vanted to make sure that you didn't take offense to what I said to you before."

Harry sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "Honestly Kurt, its alright. You made a really good point and I'm thinking about it. It would just be easier if I didn't have to be taught by these people."

Kurt nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "I can understand that." The bed shifted and Kurt sat back next to Harry still deep in thought.

"What is it?" Harry asked after a while.

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "You don't have to answer this, but do you think you will ever forgive them?"

Harry grimaced and shook his head. "No. How could I? They sent me to Hell on Earth knowing exactly how the Dementors affected me. They never visited; never even tried to listen to me."

"But will you listen to them?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"I know they never gave you a fair trial or asked for your side of the story, but you're not listening to theirs either. I'm not saying you should forgive them. Personally I don't want you too. Arschloch, the lot of them. However, at least try to understand why they didn't listen. It might help you understand." Kurt rubbed his hand against his arm. "I don't think you are the type of person who would want to hold on to anger for the rest of his life. You are too good for that." He threw and arm around Harry's shoulders. "You don't need them, but you don't need this stress either. You have us. We will take care of you."

Harry smiled at him through the dark, knowing that the boy could see it clearly. "Thank you Kurt. You're a great friend."

Kurt gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go and preparing to port. "Oh, and about our Wenig conversation this morning… I don't believe you for a second!" /Bamf/

Harry just glared at the spot his friend had just occupied. "Verdammen." He muttered to himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**German:**

Guten Nachmittag – Good afternoon

Arschloch - Assholes (more or less)

Wenig – little

Verdammen – Damn

**Reviewers**:

Dragonic: Define the relationship between Harry and Ana. Alright… best friends, although Harry has different ties to Ana than he does to Kurt. With Kurt, they can relate on a lot of things because of their history (such as the betrayal and being judged solely of appearance.) Ana was able to help Harry with Magic and thus spent a great amount of time together and they became great friends. I admit that there is an attraction there but it will take a lot for them to stop dancing around each other to see that.

Will: "What was Ginny doing in the halls after curfew? Illicit romantic meeting?

You have NO idea! Glad you picked up on that, what she was doing is going to be very important later on!

MorganEddasil: Pairings? Do you really want to know?

Chrismking: What I said might be revoked….. slightly…. I'm still not sure on that.

Theshyguy: Excellent theory! Although he could use an object to channel his magic, his powers make it so that it is much easier to channel it out of himself. Think of Magic like you would radio waves or sound waves. He is the conductor for it, that is his powers, and with his powers he can take the raw currents and form it into a particular spell. (this also means he still sucks at potions!) As for the Magical items… I personally think that he was more upset at loosing the photo album and cloak because he had so little of his parents to begin with. And as for gambit… there will be more! I promise!

HecateDeMort: Did snape believe Harry was innocent the whole time? Snape knew something was up with Harry, but he thought he was far to incompetent to actually kill somebody.

**ON A WHOLE:**

**For questions and comments that I got a lot of:**

**Regarding Hedwig:** she will be showing up soon, she aint dead don't worry!

**Regarding Timeline:** This chapter would be taking place in what would have been Harry's 7th year. The 5th book never happened, Harry was framed before Umbridge set the Dementors onto Privet Drive. Therefore Harry never had occulmency, nor did he learn of the prophecy. In case you're wondering now "Well then how did Voldemort not send him visions?" My excuse is that in Azkaban his mind was already occupied and then later on he was to far away to be affected and now his mutant powers plus the added bonus of having a telepath around has blocked any further visions since he has been at Hogwarts.

**In regards to Rogue and Gambit**: X3! There will be more I promise!

**In regards to Sirius and Remus**: Same goes for them, more more more!

**In regards to Roberto**/Hangs head in shame/ I formally apologize to all that suffered because of my ignorance. Although the boy is from Brazil, he would be speaking Portuguese. I know that now.

**END NOTE**

First, I want to thank EVERYONE who has been so patient with me over the last month. Your support has really helped! The chapters are all planned out now, and most of them are half finished. The only foreseeable problems in the future would be my never ending work load. I will try to get them all done and updated soon! I hope everyone had a great Easter!

Review and tell me what you think!

**Next Chapter**: Dinner and a Prophecy


	37. Dinner and a Prophecy

Disclaimer: the song belongs to Simple Plan!

Chapter 36

Dinner and a Prophecy

The next morning came and was missed by most of the mutants in the tower. This is because it was a Saturday morning, and few of the mutant children were up to waking unless they _absolutely_ had to. Kurt was one of those few. Due to his mutation, he had a startlingly fast metabolism. Therefore, it was imperative for him to eat a good, full three meals a day… sometimes four or five! So, as most people who are forced to rise from their beds before they want to, Kurt had the most evil habit of bringing someone with him.

"Misery loves company," he would sing to his unfortunate companion. Harry just thought his friend was a sadistic bastard, but that was most probably because Kurt seemed to pick on him more often than not. It was his own fault really. He was too soft with his best friend and should do as the others had. Threaten Kurt with the detachment of his favorite appendage. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't resort to do as the others did. Which was why he was seated at the dining table in the common room next to his blue furred friend, nearly falling asleep into his hash browns.

Kaa, his snake, was curled around his neck, Storm was at the Order Headquarters and Hank was seated in one of the armchairs, reading a wizarding newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Logan was missing, although this was nothing new. The man had a habit of disappearing at odd intervals, often returning sometime around lunch smelling of the forest and looking a little more relaxed.

Pietro had shown up for a few seconds when he had delivered the food from the Great Hall. He ate his portion in a grand total of two seconds and then left to do his daily one hundred laps around the Hogwarts grounds.

Other than that, it had been a relatively quiet morning, except for Kurt's happy chattering as he ate his fourth helping and Harry's mumbled, "I hate you's." Harry had been pondering just how he was going to advert Kurt's attention long enough so that he could smack him with a good rainbow hex (nothing says "Ifuckinghateyoudon'teverwakemeupthisearlyagain!" like multi-colored fur). Just then, the portrait opened and Logan walked in with a most unwelcome guest.

"Hey wiz, the Headmaster wants a word with ya." Grumbled Logan, looking none to pleased with the old man beside him. "Somethin' about a personal matter."

Harry looked over to the aged wizard as Kaa slithered her way into his pocket. "What is it?"

"I was hoping that you might join me in my office? There are a few things that I need to discuss with you." Dumbledore calmly stated, looking as he always did, minus the normal twinkle in his eyes.

Gritting his teeth, Harry nodded and got up from the table, his appetite gone. Kurt offered to accompany him, but he just shook his head and politely declined the offer. He had to learn to deal with these things on his own, without Kurt or Ana on either side of him. He passed Logan who gave Dumbledore a warning look before following the Headmaster out the portrait. They traveled the halls in silence until they reached the stone gargoyle, which leapt aside as the password, 'Starbursts', was said. The inside of the Headmaster's office hadn't changed since his days as a student. '_Before I was incarcerated,_' he thought glumly to himself. The little silver and gold instruments and trinkets glinted happily in the morning sun. Fawkes' perch was empty.

"Please, sit down Harry. There are many things we have to discuss."

Harry sat calmly down in one of the plushy chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. On the outside, he was calm if not a little cold looking, but inside, his mind was going over all the things that would happen if he lost his control and let his powers loose in front of the Headmaster.

Sitting down in his own chair, Dumbledore placed a box on the table. "First Harry, I have brought you here to return this to you." Opening the box he brought out a very familiar wooden stick.

"My wand! But…why wasn't it destroyed? I thought your wand gets snapped when you are sent to Azkaban."

Dumbledore winced. "Yes that is true, but we were able to save your wand from that particular fate."

Taking the smooth polished wood in his hands, Harry looked it over. "Why?" He asked without looking up.

"You remember its connection to Voldemort's wand don't you?"

"Oh…right. I suppose that you were just saving it for the next little hero you were going to put up against Voldemort then?"

"It was a weapon we could have used against him, this is true, but I had always hoped that it might one day be returned to you. I had never completely lost hope in you-"

"Bullocks!" Harry interrupted. "If you had believed me, even the slightest bit, then you wouldn't have let them take me away!"

"Harry, I would like to apologize for my actions. I will not ask for forgiveness, even if I felt I deserved it." The man seemed to age before Harry's eyes.

Harry seriously considered telling Dumbledore to go to hell, but remembered Kurt's words from the previous night. "_They never listened to your side of the story, but you might as well listen to theirs_."

"…But there is more that you need to know."

Glaring at the Headmaster, Harry slouched in his seat. Whatever the old man was going to say, he wasn't going to be effected by it.

Dumbledore sighed a weary sigh. "Harry, I am going to tell you something I should have told you long ago." Harry only frowned. "Where should I start?" The Headmaster pondered to himself. "Ah, I suppose the beginning would be best. Harry, do you remember telling me your third year how Professor Trelawney predicted Pettigrew's escape?"

"Yes. You said it was her second real prediction."

"Exactly Harry. Didn't you ever wonder what the first one was?" Harry only shrugged. Truthfully, he hadn't thought that much about it at all. "I first met Professor Trelawney as an applicant for the Divination position. It was during the interview that she had her first vision." Dumbledore got up from his seat, and unlocking a black cabinet near Fawkes' perch, he brought out a familiar Pensive. Hesitating for only a moment, Dumbledore prodded the surface of thoughts with his wand and a miniature form of Professor Trelawney rose out from the swirling mass.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him…Born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…(delete space) And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

Silence filled the office as the memory faded, its words echoing in Harry's head. "What…what does that mean?" He asked finally.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "It describes the one individual that has the power to destroy the Dark Lord. At the time it was made, there were two children who could have been the one. There was you, and another boy, Neville Longbottom."

"S-so it doesn't necessarily have to be me then? The one…it could be Neville right?"

"You are forgetting the second half of the prophecy Harry. 'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.'" Harry's hand reached up of its own violation to touch the familiar lightning scar. "It leaves little doubt that you are the one the prophecy describes Harry."

Anger rose in Harry. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I never told you before because I wanted to protect you. However, now you must know what part you must play, your importance in this war."

Harry found he could no longer look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He swiftly got up from his seat and mechanically walked over to one of the many shelves that lined the room and was filled with shiny moving objects. The one in front of him was made of twisted knobs and rings that twirled around each other. "So what! My whole life goal is to destroy Voldemort? To kill or be killed? Don't I get _any_ say in this?"

"Harry I know you are upset-"

"**Upset doesn't even begin to describe it!" **He shouted, slamming his fist into the twirling instrument.** "You hide things from me, manipulate me for four years, then you leave me in a place worse than hell for another year, and treat me like I was a murderer when I get back!" **He moved along the shelf throwing the objects off and smashing them to the floor.** "The whole Wizarding World put me on a pedestal and then the _second_ someone says I'm guilty, they throw me away."** He saw his vision give way to red as his anger and frustration grew.** "I was fine at the Institute! I was happy! Now I'm being dragged back into this war so that I can kill the bad guy and be the tragic hero all over again! Or even better! I die at the hands of Voldemort in honor of a race that I hate!" **He picked up the last standing little silver instrument and threw it at the Headmaster's head, missing only be a few centimeters. He stood there, breathing heavily, his anger radiating from his body. Kaa was hissing angrily from his pocket, aggravated that she had been shoved around with all of his thrashing.

Dumbledore had not moved. Not when his precious instruments had been destroyed, nor when Harry had shouted his words with a voice full of agony.

He strode over to the desk and placed his hands palm down on the top and looked angrily into Dumbledore's eyes. "If I was so important, how could you let them send me away?"

Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk before explaining. "You are aware of Voldemort's true identity, Tom Riddle." Harry nodded. "Tom's past is the reason he became Lord Voldemort. His muggle father abandoned him, and being raised in a muggle orphanage created his feelings of hatred. I had often thought how the two of you seemed to share so many common traits. Both orphaned and raised without a normal family…"

"I do believe, Headmaster, that it was _your_ decision to leave me with the Dursleys." Harry interrupted icily.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Indeed, but I had my reasons. But no matter your many common traits, you, Harry, seemed to rise above them, to look past the hatred that Tom could not. Unfortunately, my doubts took hold of me when we found you surrounded by your dead relatives, drained of magic and your wand being the caster. I- I am ashamed to say that I lost my faith in you then. The Ministry came to take you away before you could awake and I was denied access from you. At the trial that was held, I waited to hear what had happened, but when questioned you would not answer."

"I was under a _silencing_ spell!" Harry hissed out.

"We know that now, but we didn't then." Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, we failed you, and I don't expect that there is a way to undo what we have done, but when you were committed, I had only wanted to prevent you from going as far as Tom. That is why, in the end, I allowed the Ministry to leave you in Azkaban."

Harry had to seriously fight the urge to punch the old man in the face. "So," he said quietly, "your idea of helping me was to ignore the fact that no one had even asked me what had happened that night, despite the fact that I was the only living witness, and to send me to a place where I had to listen to my parents dieing over and over?" He resisted the desire to spit on the man's desk. "Actually Dumbledore, given your past ways of 'helping' me, that seems just you're style." The Headmaster hung his head in shame, knowing what the boy in front of him said was true. Harry turned furiously away from the old man, too angry for words. Inside he was seething. He was nothing more than a pawn to these people. To fate even. Didn't he have a choice?

"I would like to return to wizarding classes." He said finally and turned back to see Dumbledore looking sadly at him. "If I'm to destroy Voldemort and save the world, I suppose it would be best to have something more than a fourth year education." He saw, to his horror, a tiny twinkle in the corner of the Headmaster's eyes and he dashed to put it out. "Only if I can take the classes with Ana Probert, and I refuse to be taught be certain professors. Professor McGonagall for starters." The twinkle disappeared and Harry almost grinned.

"I understand. I will see to the necessary arrangements. Perhaps Remus and Sirius would be willing to come and tutor you as well."

"Thank you." Harry said evenly, not wanting to show his excitement over being taught by his Godfather and Remus. "If that is all Professor…" Harry turned to leave.

"There is one more thing that we need to discuss." Came Dumbledore's voice and Harry turned back around to face him. "Since you have been cleared, all of your previous restrictions have been dropped."

"Yes I know."

"That also includes your ban from the Great Hall."

Harry blinked and then realized what the Headmaster was saying. "You want us to start eating in the Great Hall."

"There is no reason for you to eat else where."

Harry fisted his hands as he listened to Kaa whisper soothingly.

"Please consider it Harry." Dumbledore continued, "I'm afraid that this business has bruised the relationship between the Wizarding World and Mutants."

Taking a deep breath, he tried to keep as much venom out of his voice as possible. "Only if that's where the others want to eat. If that is all…" He took one last glance at the trashed office and then left the office without another word. He stormed through the hallways, not sparing a glance at the students he passed, nor caring that he looked the part of a convicted murderer. He past through the doors leading outside and headed towards the lake and only began to slow down when he neared a tree not far from the shore. Not caring that the ground was still soggy, he sat down and leaned back against the trunk, resisting the urge to smack his head on it in his frustration.

He sat there for a while, stewing in his thought, as Kaa slithered around in the short grass. '_What would the others want to do?_' He thought to himself. He knew that he was perfectly content to continue having his meals in the mutant common room, but the others might not feel the same way. It was crowded and with a few dozen mutants all gathered at once, using their powers liberally, room was always a necessity. In the Great Hall, they would be stared at, and on one level he felt that he would be giving in to Dumbledore. Then again, Dumbledore was right. With all the business concerning him, they had failed to make a friendly relationship between the Mutants and the Wizarding students. Who was he to stop them from fixing the rift he had created? The Wizarding World could be a safe haven for Mutants from the muggle community, especially for mutants like the Morlocks who lived in the sewers to hide their powers.

While he pondered, he made sure to steer clear of any thoughts relating to the prophecy. He just wasn't ready to deal with that or its implications yet. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the sound of imploding air nearby.

"Oh boy!" Harry snapped his head up at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Why is it that every time he comes back from talking to a wizard, he gets in one of these moods?" Kurt asked Ana. The two of them were floating in the air, courtesy of Ana's gravity powers. Harry just grumbled and looked away from them.

"Lighten up Jack!" Ana exclaimed playfully and Harry felt the familiar feeling of his hair and clothes becoming weightless. Still not quite up to letting go of his bad mood, he pushed off the ground and sent himself floating into the thick branches of the tree. He saw Kurt and Ana looking worriedly at him through the branches.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Harry just shrugged and looked away. He heard the rustling of leaves and turned to see Ana coming toward him, using the branches to pull her way to Harry. "Come on Jack, you can tell us…" she frowned worriedly when he didn't meet her eyes. "Jack?"

"Its nothing." He answered finally. "Just Dumbledore letting me know that I can eat in the Great Hall again."

Ana turned and look at Kurt. They both knew that there was no way that was it. "Do you want to?" Kurt asked.

Harry shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter."

Ana pushed back from the tree and floated upside down, her long black hair flowing around her like smoke. "Actually that would be kind of fun." Both boys turned to look at her for an explanation. "Well, you could show them how happy you are with us, and we would get a bit more elbow room. Besides, I feel bad for making the house elves do all that extra work of taking the dirty dishes from the common room without us noticing."

However, Kurt wasn't to be fooled. There was something more. "Vhat else happened?"

"Nothing."

"If it was just about the eating arrangements, he vould have asked you right there in the common room."

"He gave me back my wand. They never snapped it like I thought they did."

Ana joined in the argument. "Why couldn't he have given it to you in the common room? Something else happened. I know it. Why can't you tell us?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it's bothering you so much!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't!" He shouted, and felt a small twinge of guilt afterwards.

Neither of his friends seemed to be affected by his anger, and Kurt only shook his head. "We are just vorried about you. Vhatever the Headmaster said to you has gotten you spooked and we just vanted to make sure that you were alright."

"You don't have to tell us what it was. Just let us know if you need help." Ana said sadly.

Harry sighed and let himself float deeper into the tree, letting the thick branches block him from view. "He told me something about Voldemort, and some stupid prophecy made a long time ago."

"Prophecy? Like from an oracle or something?" He heard Kurt ask.

"Or a Divination teacher." He grumbled.

There was a long silence before, "What was the prophecy?" Ana asked softly.

He didn't answer for a long time.

"Harry?" Came Ana's worried voice.

"It said that I'm the only one with the power to kill Voldemort, and that either I kill him or he will kill me." He said quietly.

No one said anything for a long time.

"Are you sure that's what it meant?" Kurt asked tentatively after a while.

"Yes."

More silence.

"Harry, please come out?" Ana asked him and he reluctantly complied. When he emerged, he saw his two friends watching him with worried faces. Ana sighed and, with the help of her mild telekinesis, she floated forward. "Jack, I don't know much about prophecies, or if this one will come true. But if it does, and you are facing Voldemort, you won't be alone. I will not allow it."

"Ja. Ve will be there with you. That is vhat friends are for, right?"

Harry found it hard to meet their gaze. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Kurt dismissed him with a wave of his three-fingered hand. "We have been in bad situations before. Trust me, you aren't facing him alone."

He allowed a small smile to show on his face. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled back and Ana rolled her eyes. "Gawd." She said in a very good impression of Rogue and then grinned wickedly at the two boys. Suddenly, they both felt gravity embrace them and, as one, fell to the Earth. Harry landed hard on his bottom. He got up rubbing it and cursed Kurt who had, as usual, landed gracefully on his feet. Ana allowed herself to float downward lazily, grinning madly at Harry. "Oh come on. You both were being all sappy. Hey! I'm hungry. Lets go see if anyone saved anything for us from lunch, and we can talk to the others about eating dinner in the Great Hall as well!" Ana started to walk up the path towards the school and only turned around when she heard Kurt clear his throat.

Harry had an arm around Kurt's shoulders, Kaa in his other handand they both waved at her happily before teleporting to the common room. They landed in a less used corner laughing. "Serves her right for dropping us." Harry said chuckling.

Kurt nodded and looked like he was going to comment, but his nose suddenly twitched and his head twisted around to face three covered plates sitting on a nearby table. Letting out an evil cackle, he lunged at the food with gusto. Harry just laughed and went to join him. They were both joined later by a slightly ticked Ana who said in a dark, creepy voice, "Don't ever be alone," With a wicked gleam in her eye, Ana tucked into her meal.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After their meal, the three had gathered as many mutants as they could and told them of the Headmaster's request. After much debate and inquiries about Harry's opinion, they finally agreed to try it out for dinner that night. If anything happened, they would return to dining in the common room. With that settled, Harry tried to occupy his time with some reading, but no matter how hard he tried, he just wasn't able to concentrate. Finally, he tossed the book aside and surveyed the common room.

Lance and Kitty were sitting together on the other couch (read: Kitty sitting _on_ him) looking pleased and content respectively. Scott was sitting at a nearby table going over lesson plans and occasionally giving a disapproving glance at Lance. Gambit was lounging in a corner, playing a game of solitaire with his ever present deck of cards while Rogue was nearby working on homework. At least that was what she was pretending to do. Harry could see her shoot dark looks at the Cajun every now and then, and he knew that Remy had seen them too. Rogue had yet to learn how Gambit had touched her without falling victim to her powers, and Gambit seemed content to leave her in the dark. He would give her one of his sly grins whenever she cornered him, which of course only infuriated her more.

A bunch of the new mutants were huddled around another table, and although he knew it was dangerous to do so incase they were plotting something, he allowed his curiosity to take over and he went to see what was going on. Making his way over to the table, he saw a small portable stereo in the center of the group, with Ray grasping the electrical cord and shooting power into the thing. He felt his eyebrows rising. They were trying to get a muggle appliance to work inside Hogwarts? He was surprised to even see the stereo.

Before they had come here, Harry had told them all, much to their dismay, that electricity would not work inside the wizarding school, and so it would be useless to bring things like CD players, portable TV's, and (to several girls' horror) hairdryers. Now it would seem as though someone had brought the stereo anyways, and in their desperation for anything muggle like, they were trying to force the thing to work. Harry chuckled, drawing their attention.

"Shut up." Ray said shortly as he continued to push electricity into the machine.

Jubilee turned to Harry. "We put some batteries in and we thought that all it needed was a jumpstart. It hasn't worked yet though."

"It won't work at all, magic disrupts the electricity. Putting more in won't change that."

"Can't you stop the magic?" Came Jamie's voice from the end of the table and everyone turned to look at Harry.

He blinked. '_That…might actually work._' He thought to himself and then closed his eyes in concentration. The mutants held their breath, not even daring to create noise that might distract their newest opportunity. Suddenly, the stereo crackled to life and the lyrics of Linkin Park's "Numb" filled the room. Everyone erupted in cheers, slapping Harry on the back and carefully shaking Jamie's hands.

"This is excellent!" Bobby cried.

"It's a shame we can't listen to it at dinner though." Added Sam.

"Can't we ask the Headmaster if we can listen to it this once? It can be a culture lesson!" Suggested Amara much to the approval of the mutant children.

Harry only smiled, glad to have been able to help.

When it was finally time for dinner, Logan and Hank led the students to the Great Hall. Upon entering, they smirked at the Hogwarts students' looks of surprise to see them all gathered there. The food had yet to appear on the golden plates and without making much eye contact, the group made their way to the table set in front of the raised Head Table. They took their seats, with Ana and Kurt taking a seat on each side of Harry. He gave them a smile of thanks before Dumbledore rose from his own seat.

"Although this is a little belated, I would like to welcome the students of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and their friends." He added the last part after seeing the horrified looks on the Brotherhood's faces. "I hope that we can forge a new alliance between our two kinds." There was some scattered applause from the other tables and Harry saw a few mutants roll their eyes. "As a form of celebration, for tonight's meal we have prepared a variety of foods that are more native to yourselves. Enjoy!" With that he sat back down and the golden plates were suddenly filled with delicious smelling food.

Harry looked down at the dish of pizza in front of him with a grin. Looking up and down the table he saw that there was a huge variety of a muggle food. Kurt squealed girlishly as he lunged at a plate piled high with big, juicy hamburgers and Ana smiled as she filled her plate with Chicken Lo Mein. He laughed out loud when he heard Jamie yell out, "O' HOLY KRAFT DINNER! YES!" He even noticed that Gambit was looking pleasantly at a plate full of Cajun Chicken and Shrimp Gumbo. He looked out to the other tables and saw that they all had the same foods. He laughed as Malfoy looked appalled at the large bowl of neon orange macaroni.

It was then that the others remembered the stereo that they brought and went up to the Head Table. The Headmaster looked a little surprised about the stereo, but accepted their explanation that Ray's powers allowed it to work. He gave them permission to listen to it that one night during the meal, and grinning evilly, Bobby shot a quick look at Harry before loading a CD and pressing 'PLAY'.

Everyone went back to their meals as the music started. Harry's head shot up when he heard the first few lines, and then grinned behind a fork full of Kraft Dinner.

The words of Simple Plans's 'Welcome to my life' filled the Great Hall and Harry watched as the lyrics began to make a connection in his old friends heads.

Silence reigned over the Great Hall as the song ended, and Harry chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table where his former friends looked pale and some on the verge of tears. Satisfied, he returned to eating. He would have to thank Bobby for that one later.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZz

DONE! Its DONE! I' am sooooooooooooooo happy! This chapter took forEVER! Did you all like my tragic attempt at Kurt's stupid accent?

Anyways, the next chapter is already done, just needs to be beta read (Many hugs and kittens to Te for being such a freaking amazing beta reader!)

Also, as some of you already know, a fellow fanfiction author, Quillian, who wrote The Company we Keep, Had his fic deleted not long ago. It was removed under the explanation that it was plagiarizing my Of Slings and Arrows. This is not true, and I am very sorry that his story was taken off.

REVIEWS!

Gorion: Thanks! Actually, if its alright, should I put more German phrases in the story, would you mind if I mailed them to you first to see if their right?

Me: is ginny still connected to Voldemort of is she a spy?... neither, and she will be in the next chapter to explain herself more…. But there IS something going on with her, but I doubt anyone is going to guess it

……… that's pretty much it!

Thanks to all the new readers! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I hope this one is as successful! It was a Bitch to write let me tell you!

Expect to hear from me soon!

The Original Pe

(I would really appreciate reviews telling me what they thought of the prophecy scene) Bottom of Form


	38. Talks, Walks and Tin Soldiers

Chapter 37

Talks, Walks and Tin Soldiers

Returning to wizarding classes had been hard. Harry now knew exactly how Ana had felt. Now, with magic and muggle classes, he felt more than a little stressed. The Hogwarts Professors seemed to think that he needed to catch up to his grade so they placed him in NEWT level classes, completely disregarding the fact that he had yet to even pass his OWLS. It came as no surprise to anyone that he struggled horribly with the onslaught of information. He knew that without his previous study of magical theory, he would have had no concept at all as to what he was being taught. Even so, Harry really enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and Ana, and Neville had offered to tutor Harry in Herbology. Remus was teaching him and Ana Defense against the dark Arts, which they both enjoyed immensely, and Sirius was always around to offer his own help. Potions, on the other hand, was hell. Professor Snape seemed to think it was a great personal insult to have to instruct a student NEWT level potions when Harry only had a fourth year education. Therefore, he made sure to drill Harry on anything and everything he could. This, as well as the enormous amount of homework he had from both educations, made Harry very short tempered at times.

Also, his confrontations with Ron and Hermione didn't help matters at all. They both refused to leave him alone as he wished they would, and instead they tried to speak to him whenever they got the chance. Harry had taken to what he called the "Dursley Approach" and just pretended they didn't exist.

There were times, however, when he felt almost sorry for his old friends. It was only sometimes of course. His mutant friends showed them no pity, and tended to be a little cruel to the two whenever they got the chance to. One of those particular moments was the one time Hermione had tried to have a conversation with Ana in the library. Harry smirked as he thought back to that day.

vvv

"What are you writing?"

Harry turned to see who had spoken and was shocked to see Hermione. The girl had never approached the mutants after he was cleared, and only tried to force conversation on him. However, here she was, in the library where they had been working on various things for homework, looking nervous, but trying all the same.

Ana looked up from her notebook, pen stilled, to view the witch with eyes full of suspicion. The mutants had never really forgiven Harry's old friends, and though Ana didn't rant like the others did about the Wizarding World's gall, Harry mused that that didn't mean that her distaste for them wasn't as strong.

After a few seconds of intense staring, Ana turned her attention back to her notebook. "Sure you're not going to try and shove poison down my throat?" She asked evenly. '_Then again, Ana had her own reasons to hate Hermione other than the girl's betrayal_'

"O…oh! I nev…I mean I don't, um, I'm so sorry about before. I was so wro-"

"It's just a short story." Ana said flatly cutting off the girl's ramblings.

"Oh. Do…do you write a lot of stories?" Hermione asked, unwilling to end the conversation there.

"No."

"Oh. Um, so…so what made you want to start?"

Ana gave Hermione a calculating look and said, "Inspiration." Before the girl could ask what from, Ana asked, "Would you like to hear it?"

Hermione looked happy for a second before nodding. Ana frowned and looked down at the book and began reading.

_"__When I was young, I lived on an old street full of old houses. On this street there was a family that was large like my own. They were mostly boys and since I was younger, we did not play much. I used to sit and watch, as they and my brothers would play their games, calling out to them, and have so much fun. Then one day, my mother asked my brothers to take me with them, afraid that I was too lonely. While I was in their company, the youngest of them all showed me his present that he had received for Christmas. It was a toy tin soldier with armor so shiny and a face so brave and true. I immediately ran home to beg my mother for one just like it, but she said that tin soldiers were for little boys. She promised that I could ask for a pretty doll for my birthday though. _

_A long time passed until I saw that soldier again. My birthday came and went, and the new doll sat neatly on my shelf along with the others. Finally, Christmas was upon us and I had a plan. I would ask Santa for the soldier. I was certain he would not deny me my request since I had been very good all year. I waited and wished, and when Christmas day came, there was no tin soldier under our tree. I searched after all the presents were gone and found myself quite upset. _

_Hours later, when my brother and I went outside to try out his new sled, I fell on a patch of ice, and there beside me was a pair of tiny feet poking out of the snow. I reached and pulled the thing from its cold prison and found it to be the tin soldier. The soldier was in a sorry state. The boys had mistreated him. They had seen his shiny armor and thought it indestructible. His brave face was chipped, revealing it to be nothing more that a mask. After he no longer held any value to them, they threw him away and left him to his fate._

_I hugged the tin man to myself and brought him inside. I fixed his armor and mended his face, but I did not paint a new face upon him. I kept him as my own treasure, safe from those that would destroy him again. The little tin soldier remained with me… _

That's as far as I've gotten."

The abrupt change in her tone startled everyone out of the trance that comes to people when a story is being told to them. Hermione looked close to tears, the meaning behind the tin soldier not lost to her. At Ana's accusing glare, she turned and ran out of the library as if Death Eaters were at her heels.

Harry watched as Ana stood up and stretched, placing the notebook on the table. He craned his head to see the contents of the notebook and shook his head. She had gotten number twelve of her math questions wrong.

vvv

Since then, Ron and Hermione had almost taken the hint and left him in peace. Almost being the key word. Others had attempted to speak to him and he was polite about it, firmly informing them that he had no intention of rejoining the Gryffindor House. Malfoy had made a few jibes at him in the hallways every now and then along with various other Slytherin's, but Harry only had to use his powers to cause things to fly about and they would be fleeing in seconds believing one of Harry's mutant friends were close by. After a while though, people stopped pausing in the hall to speak to him and went to just glancing at him and then turning to others to gossip with them. Much to the instructor's satisfaction, mutants no longer seemed to be feared at Hogwarts.

He had also met up with some of the people whom Neville had told him before had believed in his innocence. The one girl, Luna was her name, was a little more odd than the others. She smiled serenely at him when he thanked her and then asked if he had seen any Yuphalls in Azkaban. Apparently, the prison was a perfect breeding ground for the chameleon like creatures and her father, who was the owner of a wizarding magazine, was hoping to do an article on them.

However, Ginny was behaving most strangely. Neville told Harry and his friends how the young Weasley was acting more isolated than usual and spent all of her free time somewhere in the castle. Whenever Harry saw the girl, she would move towards him and then, as if she'd had second thoughts, she would walk away. Harry had tried to talk to her on several occasions, but she would only make some excuse and leave. Because of this strange behavior, it was a surprise when the portrait opened on a Friday afternoon in mid April to reveal Neville with Ginny in tow.

"She said she wanted to see Harry." He explained with a shrug when Lance asked. The mutant wizard in question looked up from the table he was sitting at with Scott. Ginny was standing a little behind Neville, her book bag grasped in her hands as she surveyed the room with a nervous look on her face. Finally, she met Harry's gaze.

"I needed to talk to you." When Harry didn't move, she added, "Alone."

Harry shrugged and mumbled a quick, "Be right back," to Scott. Then he led the girl up to his and Jamie's shared room. Absently, he threw up a shielding charm over himself. It didn't hurt to be cautious… and then he rolled his eyes. 'Or paranoid.' He turned to face the girl, his arms crossed over his chest.

Taking her cue, Ginny began, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for before. When we talked, I didn't believe you. Well, I wanted to, but…" She stopped and took a deep breath. When she continued, her voice was much more even and controlled. "Everyone I knew and trusted were all telling me that you had killed your relatives. Even Dumbledore believed it after a while. I didn't want to believe it, but all the proof was there and I never got to talk to you. The ministry even cut us off from visiting you in Azkaban. I am so sorry for not having faith in you and for not fighting harder for you." She broke off and looked away from him, her eyes angry and tearful.

"Ginny, I-" He began, but she cut him off.

"After you were taken away, someone from the Order brought your belongings to the headquarters where we were staying. I…" She blushed. "I just wanted to keep some things safe incase you were set free." She bent over and pulled a silvery cloth out as well as a book. She handed the items over and then took a few steps back, distancing herself from him as he stared in awe.

"My Dads cloak! My album! I thought that vandals…"

She shrugged. "I got them out and hid them in my trunk just in time. I-" She let out a startled squeak as Harry took her in his arms and spun her around.

"I can't believe it! I thought they had been destroyed! You have no idea what this means to me!" He gave her a tight hug before finally releasing her, his heart feeling lighter than it had in a while. "You've had them all this time?"

She nodded. "At the time, they said that your trunk was going to be sent to the Ministry for safe keeping, but I took those out just in case… well in case you were ever proven innocent…or you broke out." She watched on as he flipped open the photo album to see the smiling faces of his parents.

He cast her a wry grin. "You thought I might break out?"

She shrugged. "I thought Sirius might have been planning an escape. Well he was, but McGonagall found out about it and after that it was pretty hard for him to leave the headquarters. Him and Professor Lupin refused to believe that you killed your family you know."

"I know." He replied. "Did you say that the Ministry stopped you from visiting me in Azkaban?" She nodded. "You tried to visit me?"

She looked at him surprised. "Of course we did! Mum was shattered when you were taken away and she wanted to speak to you herself, but Fudge had declared that you were to be denied all visitors."

"You're mum believed me as well?" Harry asked hopefully.

"She was like me, she refused to think that you would commit murder, but at the same time…" she looked away from him, "there was so much evidence. It was hard for everyone. Ron and Hermione didn't believe it right away either, but I guess over time… things changed. Everyone changed." She muttered sadly.

He regarded her with a sad look before he remembered something. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask someone something, and I wasn't looking forward to speaking to the professors about it. Do you know where Hedwig is? I thought they might have made her a school owl after I left and so I checked the Owlery, but she wasn't there."

Ginny brightened at his question. "Oh she's at the burrow! We sort of adopted her after you… and she's been our mail owl ever since. Although, I think she used to hide our mail a lot after you were taken away. She wouldn't even go near Ron. He tried to get a letter from her once and she nearly pecked his eyes out!" She exclaimed, not hiding her laughter at the memory. "I forgot about her. I'll write to mum to let her know that Hedwig can come back to you now."

"That would be great, and please tell your mum that I said thanks for taking care of her."

"I will." She looked down at her hands. "I should get going though. Quittich will be starting again soon and I'll have to start practicing. I don't know how I'm going to find the time to get all my homework done. Oh well! It'll all work out somehow. Um…I dunno if anyone told you, but I'm the Gryffindor Seeker now."

"Congratulations." Harry said as she turned to leave. "And thank you again for saving my things." She nodded and went out to the common room leaving Harry alone in the room. He looked down at the photo album in his hands and smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When the weather was warm enough, Neville informed them that Quittich was going to begin again. Wanting to share one of his favorite parts of the Wizarding World, Harry convinced a large group of mutants to join him to a Quittich game. They had enjoyed it immensely, imagining what it would be like to be zooming around on a broom.

The game came to an abrupt halt however, during the chasing of the Snitch. Ginny and Draco had been in a frantic chase for the elusive ball and the entire school was on the edge of their seats. The Snitch swerved towards the mutants in the stands and !SNAP!

"TOAD!" Shouted the mutants, glaring at the boy for disrupting the game. Harry and a few others were on the ground clutching their sides and laughing hysterically as Todd tried to cough up the fluttering ball. He finally spat it out, and it fell to the wooden floor with a thud, glistening with slime. The boy was still sputtering as he tried to apologize, "Sorry yo. /cough/ I had th-/cough/ the urge!"

Harry was still laughing as he heard the commentator try to explain what had happened. "And a thin green… something snatched the Snitch right from the air. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers are still searching for it…"

Kurt was bent over the Snitch, poking it and trying to get it to start flying again. "It won't work. The goop won't let it fly!"

"Stand back." Ordered Jean as she lifted one hand to her temple. The Snitch twitched and then floated into the air. With a grin, Jean sent the ball flying out to the field, imitating its random movements from before.

Harry soon decided that he much preferred a Snitch when Jean was controlling it. She didn't make it elusive, quite the opposite actually. Malfoy let out a frustrated growl as he swiped at the Snitch that was flying laps around his head. It did a few more laps before swiftly knocking him between the eyes and then shooting off in another direction leaving a dazed Seeker behind. Finally, after a few more antics that had the mutants in stitches, Ginny caught the golden ball and gave a cry of disgust as she felt the slime spread over her fingers.

"Excellent sport!" Kurt laughed later. "I wonder if it's always that exciting?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After what was later referred to the 'Snitch Switch' incident, the floodgates had been opened. It was declared that the Caper Crusade was to be brought back to life. The victims this time: Hogwarts.

Harry was the first to strike. With Jamie crouched under the Invisibility Cloak with him, they sat and waited until most of the wizarding classes were out and the moving staircases were filled with students rushing to and from classes. With a grunt of effort, Harry reached out with his powers and stopped the magic that ran through the stairs. The chaos that followed as the stairs froze in place leaving tons of students stranded and stuck had both boys laughing darkly under the cloak. It was a full week before the professors figured out how to get the stairs working again.

Kitty was next as she waited in the kitchens under the Great Hall. When lunch was well under way, she would phase through the ceiling and peek about. Then, picking a victim, she would reach up and half phase them through the floor. Jamie clones along with a few other new recruits would then run about and tickle their feet. The only thing the people in the Great Hall saw was people falling halfway through the floor with a shriek and then burst into laughter, squirming to get away. Harry watched from the sidelines, chatting happily to Dobby, who was crying with joy at seeing his "Mister Harry Potter" again.

Professor McGonagall found her private rooms filled to the brim with catnip. The Gryffindor's discovered too late that the shower water had been died, leaving them all purple skinned and ticked off that magic didn't seem to have any effect. Chairs were spelled to walk away just as the person was about to sit down on them. Draco Malfoy walked around for half a day before he discovered the sign on his back that proclaimed, "LACE IS FAR MORE PREFERABLE TO BOXERS!"

It continued on for a long time, the mutants never failing to have a new idea. After a while though, things began to calm down, and the pranks became less and less. That is, of course, until a package of pranks arrived from Fred and George.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Sirius? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The ex-convict looked up to see his Godson hovering by the door. He and Remus had finished their lesson for the day, and Harry and Ana had left a while ago.

"Of course." He said without hesitation. Harry shot an uncomfortable look behind him and Sirius turned to see Remus going through books on the desk. Understanding crossed over his features and he cleared his throat. "Why don't we talk on your way back to the tower?"

Relief covered Harry's face as he nodded and followed Sirius out of the room, waving once to Remus. They walked in silence for a while, with Harry trying desperately to figure out how he was going to ask this and Sirius trying to figure out what was bothering his Godson so much. Deciding to try for normal conversation to start with, Sirius covered his features with a wicked grin. "I've heard some strange things have been happening in the school."

Harry only grinned in response.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?"

"Ummm…"

"I'm sure my own Godson would have told me if he was participating in a pranking extravaganza."

"Well…"

"You know, I have all the pranks the Marauders did recorded in one of my journals."

"Really?"

He nodded, and Harry let his imagination run wild with the thoughts of what could possibly be in the book.

"I'll even lend it to you if you let me know one thing."

"What?"

"Why are you pranking people? Every good pranker needs a noble reason."

Harry frowned. "It's not that noble of a reason."

"Revenge then?"

Harry sighed. "Sirius, how did you forgive Remus?"

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Sirius ran a hand through his long black hair. "It's hard to explain it. I suppose the main reason why is because I betrayed Remus before anyone else. When we first met in the Shrieking Shack Harry, you heard how I had believed Remus had been the traitor. We knew there had been a leak, and that it was one of us, and I not only believed that Moony was the spy, but I also convinced your Mum and Dad of it as well."

Sirius paused as they reached to Mutant Tower and Harry let them in to an empty common room. The others were either still in classes or training outside. Sirius sat down on one of the couches as a dark look crossed his features. "You probably don't understand what it was like back then. No one could be trusted. Friends and families were being torn apart. That's what Voldemort does best. He spreads disorder and mistrust among the side of the light. It was because of this distrust that caused your parents to die, and he did it again when you were framed."

Harry stared deeply into the fire. Sirius was right, Voldemort had played them all, and everyone had fallen for it. He knew that if Ana hadn't broken him out of that prison cell that he would have died there, and the Wizarding World would have fallen as a result of his death.

"Harry, I know how you're feeling. Trust me, out of all the people in the world, I know best how you feel. Merlin it took me forever to just be able to look Dumbledore in the eyes without having this giant urge to break his nose."

"So how do you get over it?"

"You don't. I don't think I'll ever get over it Harry. I lost twelve years of my life because of their mistakes." Harry looked at his Godfather, and saw how tired he looked. "However, you have to remember one thing. If you don't let go of your anger, you're still letting Voldemort win. I'm not saying to forgive them, and for Merlin's sakes don't ever forget it, but don't forget to live either. I know you and your friends are going to be a big part of this war, and you can't fight if you hate the side you are fighting for." He paused. "What was that saying Moony was talking about?" He tapped his chin while he thought. "Ah yes. Ahem. '_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear_.' Something to that effect anyway. The point is that you need to have the courage to look past what was done to you and see what really matters."

Harry sighed. "I suppose. Thanks."

Sirius smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. "You'll be fine. You have some good friends to back you up this time, and you always had me and Remus on your side."

He got up from the couch and just as Sirius was about to leave, the portrait swung open and Ana dashed in with a shocked look on her face. "What is it?" Harry asked, worriedly looking over her form to see if she was injured.

Her book bag fell to the floor as she started to rub her face, still looking as if she had just seen Voldemort prancing around, dressed in drag. "I just saw…you wouldn't believe… I can't believe… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She shouted, startling the two wizards in the room. Sirius looked like he thought Ana was a few sickles short of a galleon.

"Ana, _what happened?"_ Harry asked, now both worried and perplexed.

She finally seemed to notice them and visibly tried to calm down. "I…I went the library, and I lost track of time. There was this one book, it was so interesting…" Sirius' worried look deepened with the added information that Harry's best friend seemed to be a bookworm and he shuddered. Ana was oblivious to this and continued with her story. "When I realized the time, I tried to take a short cut, but ended up getting more turned around and landed in this old hallway that I'd never seen before. There was…" She stopped suddenly and her eyes went wide.

"What? There was what?" Harry asked franticly, thinking that on some level Ana was just keeping them both in suspense just to be particularly cruel.

She didn't answer, and instead got a dreamy look upon her face. "Nothing. It was nothing."

Sirius snorted. "Harry, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your girlfriend is a complete nutter." He said in a deadpan voice.

"She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled back, but secretly agreed on the nutter comment as he watched Ana make her way up to the girl dorms, a strange smile upon her lips.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Reviews:

Menio: Yeah, I know, but really, if I was that picky about that sort of thing, then I wouldn't have a story! The X-men universe takes place in the 2000's and Harry in the 1990's. I realize the song wouldn't have existed yet, but I couldn't not put the story in either, it was a huge inspiration for the start of this fic! Glad you like the story though!

Sahaqiel89: I'm sorry the last chapter didn't really do it for you. Hopefully this one is a bit better.

Jollander: I can understand what you mean, he is pretty understanding, but I blame that totally on my poor writng skills. In my rush to get chapters out I totally missed my plans to help Harry's maturity grow with talks with other mutants and the instructors. Also, I've read a lot of the Harry goes to Azkaban fics and I just wanted something different than Harry hates everything die ron die die die! Lol! Same goes for Ron, although I sort of see him as the same situation as the fourth year. He totally turned on Harry when he thought Harry had put his name in the cup but then when he believed him he was able to put his pride aside and the two made up. I made this the same… only this time it wont be a simple hug and make up! Kurt isn't wearing is image induser as Hogwarts doesn't let electronics work in the school, so Kurt's been trotting around in his full blue glory.

Cole: wait…. WHAT! You… really? ……. Weird.

Mouse: XD! Curious much? I'm not going to answer any of those questions though, its much more fun for you to find out by reading the story!

Nooka: yes, he did take his wand with him. Sorry, bad writing….

Bluefire-elemental/grins/ actually, Welcome to my life and sound the bugle now were the two major influences for this fic!

Meggplant: I would like to thank you! Your review inspired a scene in one of the last chapters! Thank you soooo much!

AND NOW!

This was my absolute favorite review of them all:

The following review has been submitted to: Of Slings and Arrows

Chapter: 37

From: qwertyuiop( )

ew simple plan. you godamned prep.

XD

Yes… I am a prep….. /snort/ right.. on with business

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**Alright, I am currently working on the next chapter, and I hope to have it done really soon! I promise to have it out and updated by Wed the 20th at the very latest! After that I will be gone for two weeks as my grandfather is taking across the country to BC/cheers/ totally cant wait! Anyways I'm taking a brand new notebook along to finish the next few chapters so you all should hear from me by the 9th or so.. but I make no promises! That's all! Hope you all are satisfied knowing where Hedwig and dobby are (finally) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

Ta!

The Original Pe

PS: heres a clip from the next chapter titled 'Trips Wagers and Death.' (oooooohhhhh)

Silence rang in his ears as he watched the faces of the captured mutants turn from disbelief to anger. Ginny turned her head away, tears of rage pouring down her face. He looked past Kurt who was staring at him with a dark hard look to Ana, who had an unreadable expression on her face. For one precious second, his heart filled with hope, but that was dashed as soon as she spoke, loud and clearly. "You're a disgusting liar."


	39. Trips Wagers and Deaths

_Trips, Wagers and Deaths_

"What's in Hogsmeade?" Jamie asked as he put on his shoes. It was a warm Saturday in May and a bunch of the mutants were going to visit the local town. Harry, who had been there several times before, had been asked constantly about the place until they finally decided to just see it for themselves. So now, Ana, Moyra, Kurt, Rahne, Todd, Jamie, Neville and himself were going to the small town to put the reward money he had been given to good use. Rogue and Remy were going along to make sure everyone behaved, to act as lookouts and make sure everyone stayed together and alert.

"Lots of wizarding stores, pubs and Zonko's Joke Shop." Harry answered casually, nearly laughing as the boy's face split into a huge grin.

"Joke shop?"

"Hmm, there's also Huneydukes too, a wizarding candy shop."

"Would they have those Jelly Bellies that you used to talk about?"

"Yes they should have Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." He answered.

Jamie was still cheering when Kurt ported into the room. "Vat's taking you so long? Everyone is waiting downstairs!"

"We're coming!" Harry answered with a genuine smile before grabbing his bag of galleons that he'd had Gringotts send to him. He had offered to treat everyone, much to the protests of the mutants. He told them all that he had enough money now from his compensation from the Ministry and they should consider it as their birthday presents.

Kurt put an arm around each of their shoulders and ported to the common room. The plan was that the group of mutant would meet up with Neville outside the Great Hall, which is why they were surprised to find not only Neville by the door waiting, but also Ginny Weasley.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Jamie asked suspiciously and Harry put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"This is Ginny. She's alright." Harry assured him, giving Ana a warning look. She only crossed her arms.

Kurt was much more welcoming. "So!" He said joyfully, throwing a blue arm around the young witch's shoulders and flashing her a debonair grin. "Couldn't keep away from us hmm? I know it must be hard trying to resist someone as good looking as me- omf!"

Kurt's teasing was cut short as Rogue elbowed him in the ribs. "What happened to Amanda?"

"I vas only joking around!"

Harry rolled his eyes as the two began to argue and turned to a nervous looking Neville

"I hope it's alright, me inviting Ginny along."

Harry shrugged. "I'm glad you did." He said smiling at the girl. Besides, "we need all the help we can get with this idiot!" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Kurt who was now porting around Rogue as she lunged out at him. "So are we going or what!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They spent most of the day in Hogsmeade, enjoying the day out of the castle and inspecting all of the shops. Jamie, after much convincing from Harry, had spent a small fortune in Zonko's, and had them all swear not to tell the others what he had purchased. He was planning on saving his stash until they returned to the institute and Bobby Drake's guard was down.

Huneydukes was another popular spot that they had spent a good amount of time in. Mostly just sampling the sweets. Todd had purchased a huge supply of Cockroach Clusters, much to some people's disgust.

They'd had lunch in the Three Broomsticks, where Harry introduced them to Butterbeer. Sitting around the table with his close friends, Harry found it hard to believe how happy he was. It seemed like it had been a lifetime ago that he'd been alone and waiting for death in the cold prison of Azkaban. Everything had changed.

The sun was behind them when they began their trek back up to the castle, hoisting their bags full of sweets, pranks and wizarding fashion. Moyra had been showing off her new hat when Harry felt it. It was the strange sensation that he recognized as a spell coming toward them. "Duck!" He yelled, but it was too late. The curse had hit both Remy and Kurt, knocking them both out. In a matter of seconds, Todd, Jamie and Rogue were stunned. Harry saw a flash of red before darkness filled his vision and he knew no more.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Harry regained consciousness, he thought he might have gone blind. All he could see was blackness. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see faint light coming from behind some cloth. Stumbling over, he pulled on the cloth only to find that it was thick black drapes. The fading light from the setting sun filled the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Hissed a horribly familiar voice. "Do you know where you are?"

Whirling around, he didn't see anyone. The room he was in was familiar though, but he couldn't place it. It was a large, rich looking sitting room with a few armchairs and a large empty fireplace. It was like memory from a dream; he knew he had been there before, but when?

"This house once belonged to a very old, rich muggle family until almost fifty years ago when the owners, the Riddle family, all mysteriously died."

Harry gasped at the name. Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Indeed, this house belonged to my disgusting muggle father. However, it serves its purpose." Stepping into the moonlight, Harry saw the pale form of Lord Voldemort. Dressed in rich black robes, he still looked like a white skull with red eyes, his nose nothing more than slits.

"Where are my friends!" Harry demanded, not even allowing himself to feel fear. '_Everyone is fine, they all got away and the Professor will find a way to find me_.' He thought desperately, but his hopeful thoughts were dashed when he saw Voldemort smile cruelly.

"They are here. They fought well, but not well enough. Now they are properly subdued."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine. "What do you mean?"

"You will come to learn Potter, that muggles are a lesser race, like rats. Every now and then though, they have their uses." He held up a muggle syringe filled with a blue liquid. "A rather talented muggle has discovered this remarkable potion, which, when injected into a mutant, it renders their powers useless for a short period." He grinned at Harry's horrified face. "I shall have to thank Mr. Essex for this. Now it is just you and myself Mr. Potter. Your little pets aren't going to be springing free to rescue you."

"They're my friends. Not pets!" Harry growled out.

"Friends are useless and most unreliable Potter. I would have thought you might have learned that by now."

"Not these friends." Harry said defiantly.

"Ah, and what makes these children any different from your old friends Potter?"

"W…what?"

"The Wizarding World was quick to accept that you served me. I doubt these little creatures would be any different."

"They know me better. They know I would never serve a monster like you."

"Even if you were the one who told them the lies?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You will learn a lesson here tonight Potter. You cannot trust anyone." Harry only glared at the poor excuse of a man in front of him. "I will make you a wager Potter. Prove to me that your new friends would never betray you! I will allow you to see your little mutant friends, but only if you agree to appear as if you had betrayed them."

"They would never believe that!" He said fiercely.

"We will see. If you told them that you lied to them and tricked them, would they remain loyal to you?"

"I _won't _lie to them."

"Very well then. You should know that the youngest mutant is of no use to me. His abilities make it impossible to control him under Imperio and thus I have no need for him any longer." He gave Harry a twisted grin. "Which means he will have to be destroyed, such a pity. I do believe that you were quite close to him too."

'_Jamie…' _"NO! You can't. Please, just let him go."

"Perhaps." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Prove me wrong boy. I only wish to show you the truth. I will let the boy live, if you do as I say. Go to the mutants, and when they believe you to be a traitor, you will be left friendless and alone, just as the world always does." He finished with a malicious smile.

Harry thought desperately how to get out of this. His friends were captured and without their powers. He had no idea if the professor would be able to find them, and now Voldemort wanted him to take part in some sick game. He didn't want to believe Voldemort. He was a liar and a professional at causing mistrust to spread, but the seed of doubt had settled in his mind… or had it always been there? "They won't believe me." He pleaded, hating how even he could hear the waver in his voice.

Voldemort looked almost emotionless. "Show me." He ordered and held out some black cloth. _'A Death Eater robe.'_ He thought as he felt his hand reach out to take it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

With two Death Eaters escorting him, Harry was led through the halls of the Riddle Mansion. Apparently, they didn't think he was any threat without his wand. Harry wracked his brain for ways to exploit this. He knew that he could knock them both out with his mutant powers, but then his friends would still be at the mercy of Voldemort and everyone would know that he had somehow stunned two wizards without a wand. Before he could theorize a better plan, a door was opened and he was led outside to the grounds. On the shadowed back lawn of the house were the gathered Death Eaters, thirty or forty or so, their white masks glinting in the moonlight. At the center of the gathering were the bound figures of his friends. They were all there, none had managed to escape and Harry felt his heart sink even lower.

Voldemort was standing in the middle of the gathering, speaking in his sinister, snake-like voice. As they drew nearer, Harry could hear what was being said.

"-Hidden spy, placed within the mutant school in America." Voldemort cast Harry a dark, menacing look, and then turned his attention to the mutants, who were all looking at Harry in his Death Eater robes with shock and confusion clearly written on all their faces.

"My best spy, giving me all the information I needed to control your undeserved powers." Voldemort smiled cruelly at the children's looks of dawning comprehension that covered their faces as they looked from Harry in his robes to Voldemort.

"You're lying!" Yelled Jamie defiantly and Voldemort's smile only grew.

"Ask him yourself." He said evenly.

'_It's for Jamie. I can't let him die.'_ He chanted in his head as he forced a mask of stone to cover his face. Still chanting, he turned towards the stunned figures of his friends.

"Harry?" He looked at Rogue. "What's he talkin' about?"

He glanced at Jamie who was only watching him confused, as if trying to figure something out. He quickly looked away, unable to meet the boy's innocent stare. He could do this, for him.

"Jack?" Ana whispered, her eyes wide and alarmed. "He's lying." She said as if it should have been a statement, but it came out more as a question.

Clenching a trembling hand he forced his eyes to meet the terrified ones of his best friends. "No." He said in a voice that he didn't recognize as his own. "It's true."

Silence rang in his ears as he watched the faces of the captured mutants turn from disbelief to anger. Ginny, tears of rage pouring down her face, turned her head away. He looked past Kurt, who was staring at him with a dark, hard look, to Ana, who had an unreadable expression on her face. For one precious second, his heart filled with hope, but that was dashed as soon as she spoke loud and clearly. "You're a disgusting liar."

Harry almost fell to his knees as the words hit him like a physical blow. From somewhere behind him, he heard Voldemort give a triumphant laugh, but he couldn't feel anything except the cold that was seeping into his body. They were exactly the same as Ron and Hermione. How else could they look past their friendship like that? _'They only believe it because you said it!'_ A part of him screamed inside his head, but he ignored it.

Voldemort turned away, leaving him to suffer in his misery. He wished that Ana had never rescued him from Azkaban. Death was preferable to this. He looked up and, almost against his will, his eyes met Ana's pale blue ones. She held his gaze as the meeting went on around them. She winked at him.

He blinked, shocked. _'What the-'_ She then gave him the tiniest hint of a smile. "You always were a _horrible_ liar Jack." She whispered so not to draw the Death Eaters attention.

Harry was desperately trying to keep his face blank incase anyone was watching him as Voldemort preached to his minions. His eyes darted from face to face and he saw, to his great joy, they all gave him quick encouraging looks. Well, all except Ginny and Neville, who were both, looking very confused. Rogue was now looking furiously at Voldemort, her jaw clenched in anger, and Remy, who was beside her, was covertly scanning the crowd, probably already planning his escape. Moyra looked frightened and Jamie was doing his best to seem absolutely defiant. Rahne and Todd looked worried, and often cast looks to the others, hoping for some sign of an escape plan. Kurt looked like he was concentrating, and Harry realized that he was trying to teleport. Ana was worriedly watching her sister.

Turning his attention to Voldemort, he heard that Malfoy was to join their Death Eater ranks that night. Harry's mind went into overdrive as he tried to think of a way out of their situation. Voldemort was still keeping an eye on him, watching him with a triumphant smirk upon his lips. He needed a diversion. If the Death Eaters were distracted enough he might be able to get some of the others untied. Although they didn't have their powers, Logan had taught them all to fight without them. He himself had his own powers, which would even the odds; he just needed Voldemort to stop watching him long enough.

He was drawn out of his plotting when he saw Draco Malfoy walk forward without a mask, kneel stiffly and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. Harry grimaced. He felt dirty enough as it was wearing these Death Eater robes. How could the mighty and proud Malfoy possibly bow to that slime?

Glancing quickly at his friends, he saw that most were now watching the proceedings, most probably looking for an opening to escape. What confused him were the looks Ginny and Ana had on their faces. They both looked apprehensive, and Ana kept looking over to Ginny and then back to Voldemort and Draco. Before Harry could ponder more on the strangeness of the two girls, Voldemort's next words threw all thought he had from his mind.

"-properly educated, you will cast Cruciatus on her." He hissed out. With his wand, he dragged Ginny to kneel in front of Draco, who was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Harry forced himself to remain still. He had to stop this, but how?

Ginny was looking up at Draco with a blank face before she dropped her head, waiting for the curse. This confused Harry. What had happened to the youngest Weasley that would make her surrender to Malfoy so easily?

"Oh Merlin, he can't!" Harry tuned to Ana, who had whispered the words, and saw her watching the scene in front of them with a horrified expression.

Malfoy had raised his wand, the stony expression still on his face.

Harry concentrated. He would stop the spell. He had never stopped such a powerful spell before, but he had to at least try.

Malfoy had yet to cast it. The Death Eaters in the crowd were shifting, and Voldemort was beginning to become impatient. Ana was watching the whole thing with a wide, unblinking stare.

"No." Came Malfoy's voice, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. His wand was lowering back to his side. He was still looking down at Ginny, who finally met his eyes.

"What?" Came Voldemort's dangerous voice.

"I said no!" Draco shouted defiantly, turning to face the Dark Lord. "I won't bow to you. Not you or anyone else!"

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed into slits. "Then you shall suffer the consequences." He hissed and before Draco could move, Voldemort cursed his with Cruico. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Harry, who knew a good distraction when he saw one, leapt at his chance and dashed over to the closet mutant, who happened to be Remy, and pulled off the cords holding him. The nearest Death Eaters saw him and made to interfere, but Harry hit them both with a paralyzing charm. Remy was up and untying Ana before moving on to the next as Harry turned back to Voldemort, who had everyone's attention on the screaming Malfoy. He pulled magic to himself and felt it fill his body with reassuring warmth. Pushing it out to his hands, he threw both balls of raw magic right at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord nearly fell forward at the impact, but that was all. Draco fell silent as soon as the spell on him was taken off, and he lay twitching on the ground next to a horrified Ginny. Voldemort rounded on Harry, eyes searching for a wand.

Harry smirked, and filled both hands full of magic again, taking pleasure in the momentary surprise that appeared on Voldemort's face. "Look Tom, no wand!" Harry quickly threw one ball at a Death Eater who had been about to curse him and in his momentary distraction, Voldemort threw the Cruciatus at him. He fell to the ground as the familiar sensation of white-hot knives pressing in on him ravaged his nerves. He tried desperately to push the magic away, but it was too strong.

It felt like an eternity before the curse was lifted, and when it was, he scrambled to his feet, shaking from the pain. He could see why the curse had been lifted. Ana was standing to the side, a wand in her hands, probably stolen from one of the paralyzed Death Eaters, and Voldemort had his disgusted gaze on her.

"Insufferable brat!" Voldemort growled as Ana threw another curse at him. Taking aim, he shot the Killing Curse at Ana.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Harry watched the green flash of light streak its way towards his friend. '_No!_' He thought desperately. As if something inside of him clicked, he felt his mutant senses surge and the acid green spell split in half, one part racing towards him, the other remained on course towards the frozen Ana.

The moment ended.

Harry only had a split second to scream in anguish as he saw the first half of the spell hit Ana square in the chest before the other half crashed into him as well. After that, all he knew was pain. It was as if the spell was trying to suck the life out of every living molecule in his body. He faintly heard someone shrieking before realizing that his throat was being ripped apart, because the noise was coming from him. Finally, he felt the magic surge, and as the red spots crept over his vision, he began to fall and the last image he saw was Ana's lifeless body, motionless on the ground.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

* * *

For those of you who are wondering, "Why didn't Voldemort just kill Harry when he had the chance? Whats with the stupid wager game?" My explanation is that Voldemort has already shown us that he suffers from evil overlord syndrome. In the fourth book he toyed with Harry by giving him his wand back so that they may duel…… we all know how that one turned out. Anyways, Voldie forced Harry into taking part in the wager because he is generally a sick bastard and just wanted to break Harry once and for all. So that explains that..

The part about how Jamie wouldn't be affected by Impirio is my own idea. I believed that because when Jamie multiplies, so does his consciousness. The spell would only work on one copy, so Voldemort had no use for poor Jamie…

REVIEWS!

**Allison**: The morlocks and Spike are still under Voldemort, …. I blame my poor writing skills for not making it more clear, I kind of forgot to talk about them. Tabitha… she's not really in the story, you can pick what ever reason you like, shes a free spirit… truth is, I never really liked her to much, and I just… blah yeah sorry. No the wizarding world does not know how Harry escaped although I'm sure Dumbledore might have guessed that the x-men had something to do with it. Yes they know Ana is a mutant and witch as they know about Moyra as well. Hope this helped!

**Wizardmon92:** /poke/thud/poke/thud/ LOL! That was great! Hmm, alright, a basic description of His powers is that he can 1)sense raw magic and draw it to him, like he did in Azkaban. The energy from the raw magic would be enough to knock someone out if he threw it at someone. 2)Also, instead of just tossing raw magic about, he can also cast spells without a wand, although it was very difficult in the beginning because he needed not to know the words for the spell, but HOW the spell works and then do that. It was the theory that mattered. 3) Since he can already handle raw magic, he can also handle spells that are thrown at him, but these are only minor spells, the stronger the spell, the harder it is to catch it and hold on to it. 4) If he wishes, Harry can absorb the magic from spells thrown at him, but this is dangerous as if the magic is to much it can seriously hurt Harry (as seen above when Harry attempted to take the magic from the killing curse (didn't work out that well either did it!)) Very very basicly, Harry is a Magic conductor, he can take it in and send it out, but the amount matters. Hope this helped!

And Yes! The quote that Sirius told Harry is from the Princess Diaries, a quote that I heard a lot from Te, and then it fit in the story. Sorry for not disclaiming it earlier!

* * *

**Now, I am SO glad I'm not at my computer right now cause I know you all are going to kill me, cause, you know, I killed Ana. I'm a jerk, I know, but it had to happen. Anyways, I'm sorry to say that I wont be updating for at least two weeks. Not anytime before the 9th of May at the very least. /ducks the objects thrown at her/ I know! But as soon as I get back I'll post the next chapter! I Promise!**

**Enjoy your cliffhanger! (is laughing as she boards her plane heading west) BC! HERE I COME!**


	40. Post Battle

Chapter 39

Post Battle

The first thing Harry felt was the soreness in his body. It was like every muscle, tendon and bone was aching. He struggled to open his eyes and the sight that greeted him was shocking. _'Mum?'_ Beautiful red hair, green eyes, and a warm, proud smile was on her lips. _'But if mum is here, then I'm…dead.'_ But he couldn't bring himself to feel sad. His mother was right there in front of him. He closed his eyes as she put a hand on his cheek and he savored the warmth of her touch. However, when he opened his eyes again, her face had changed. There were worry lines and her eyes were no longer as green. "Mum?" He rasped out, hoping to understand what was going on. His mother frowned for a moment and squeezed his hand. '_But wasn't her hand on my cheek_?'

"Harry? It's me, Jean. Are you ok? How do you feel?" Asked the redhead. He looked around and the rest of his surroundings came into focus. It was the Hogwarts infirmary, and looking down he saw that Jean held his hand with both of hers.

"Jean?" He said weakly. "What…what happened?"

"Voldemort attacked you and the others in Hogsmeade Harry. He took you to that mansion. Remember?"

His eyes widened. "Voldemort? Oh Merlin! ANA!" He lurched out of the bed he was in and tried to scramble out from the sheets, but the huge bandages on his hands were hindering his dexterity.

"Harry! Harry calm down! You almost died!" She said as she forced him back into his bed. "Just sit still and I'll fill you in alright? You shouldn't be moving around after what happened." She made sure he was listening before continuing on. "We knew you had been attacked on your way back because I had been keeping an eye on everyone's thoughts all day. As soon as you panicked, Wolverine, Storm, and the rest of us came to help, but they had teleported you out already. Everyone was alerted and out looking for you. The Ministry, the Order, and the Professor was working with Magneto in Cerebro back at the Institute. We didn't think we would find you with Cerebro, but then there was this huge spike in your mutant activity and we were able to pinpoint where you were. That's how we found you."

Harry looked away, his throat feeling tight. He knew what had happened for his powers to spike on Cerebro. It was when he tried to take the curse away from… He put his face in his hands. It was his fault again. He couldn't save Cedric, or his relatives, and now…Ana. He gave a dry sob as he felt Jean put a hand on his shoulder. She was gone; he had failed to protect her.

"Harry-" Jean started, but her face changed and Harry realized that her mind was elsewhere. "Just a moment Harry." She said quietly before she got up and walked out of the curtains surrounding his bed. He heard her hushed whispering and then someone shuffling around. "You aren't supposed to be up! You should be sleeping." He heard Jean say, but he felt his eyes widen when he heard who responded.

"I'm not going to lay there and rest when I could be telling this pillock here off!" Came her weak voice as the very alive Ana hobbled past his curtains with Jean right behind her.

Glancing at the two, Jean gave in and excused herself, leaving the two of them alone behind the curtains. Beyond, Harry could hear some murmurings of other patients.

"A-Ana?" He gasped, afraid to even hope.

She was glaring at him angrily, her eyes filled with some emotion he couldn't recognize.

"Ana! I thought- Are you ok? You were dead! I was so- What happened?" He spilled out, unable to stop his words as the sickly looking girl lowered herself to sit on his bed.

"You were an _idiot_ that's what happened!" She said viciously. "What were you THINKING? Trying to control the fucking KILLING CURSE! What the hell? Didn't you think surviving it once was enough? Wanted to give it another go huh! Jesus Harry! You could've died! You almost did! How could you do that! Don't yo…" She broke off and placed her face in her hands.

Distressed by her words he reached forward and tried to bring her closer, but she pulled away from his touch. "Ana please! What happened? The last thing I remember was you lying _dead on the ground_! Please tell me, are you ok?" He pleaded with her.

She had her hands on her head like she was trying to block out his words. "Harry, you tried to take the killing curse away. You absorbed its magic and then started screaming. God Harry! I thought you were dying." She looked up at him, tears falling down her pale face. "Why did you do it Harry?"

Thankful she was no longer angry with him, he whispered, "I couldn't loose you." She just looked away, as if that's exactly what she expected.

"And you think I wanted to loose you?" She asked.

"Ana I couldn't just st-"

"God damn it Harry! I can't loose you!"

"You have Kurt! Moyra! Everyone else! You would have been fine! I couldn't just sit there and watch you die! I would never b-"

But his words were cut off as Ana leaned forward and covered his lips with hers. Harry immediately froze, and then finally let his eyes close. He felt her hands come up to hold his head, as he brought his up to pull her closer.

Pulling away, she placed her forehead against his and with her eyes still closed and tears running down her cheeks, she whispered, "I can't loose you." She opened her eyes and Harry could see her sorrow and fear, along with the other unrecognizable emotion. "Don't ever do that again, Harry. Please! I can't do that again, just standing there watching you die. Please don't do that again!" She pleaded.

Not even trying to find the words for what he wanted to say, he pulled her back into a kiss. He kissed her softly again and again, whispering, "I'm sorry" and "I promise" between each one. He kissed her eyes and cheeks, eventually kissing her tears away.

After a while, Ana moved away and laid down so her head rested on the pillow. Shifting so he could share the small bed with her, he put his head next to hers. She was watching him, her eyes red from her tears and stray hairs falling into her face. He moved to place them behind her ear, but stopped when he saw his bandaged hand.

Seeing what he was looking at she explained. "I didn't see it happen, but I was told that they're horribly burnt from the magic that came out of them."

"What?" He asked, completely lost. He had never gotten a chance to push the magic back out. All he had felt was pain.

She sighed as she remembered what had happened. "When Voldemort fired the curse at me, you cried out. After that, everything happened so fast. The curse split, one half went straight to you and the other kept coming at me. It hit, and it was like, I don't know, like my breath was being pulled from me. Apparently my heart stopped for a bit. I was dead, but because it wasn't the full curse it wasn't the same. Rahne did CPR and I came back." She shuddered. "She saved my life. When I came to, everything was in pandemonium and there you were on the ground. There was so much blood, from your mouth, nose, and ears. I thought you were dead! That's when I passed out. The curse had been too much. When I woke up, I started screaming for you." At these words she gave a wry smile. "I think I even knocked a few people out in my state. That's when the Prof. came over. He said you were all right, just very weak from using your powers to such an extent. You've been asleep for almost a week." She looked at him completely serious. "Harry you took some of the magic away from the killing curse. It should have killed you! Instead, you used it and strengthened it. They told me that you shot the curse back at Voldemort. That's why your hands are burnt. The magic did that, and that's why magic can't fix it."

"What happened to Voldemort? He knows I'm a mutant now!" Harry said with wide eyes and panic evident in his voice.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem Jack." She said with a smile growing on her lips.

"Why? What happened?"

"He's dead."

For Harry, time seemed to stand still. "Dead?" He said finally.

"Dead. Remember your burnt hands? Dumbledore explained it to me a bit before you woke up. He said that thanks to your power of being able to retain magic you're still alive. You so badly wanted to take the curse away from me, that you would sacrifice yourself. So your powers kicked in to push the spell back out, and directly at Voldemort. Couple that with all the love you possess and it destroyed him. Oh! And look!" She reached up and pulled the collar of her hospital shirt down and there, just a little below the center of her collarbone, was a scar in the shape of a teardrop. "See? I kinda like it. Guess what? You have one too!" He looked down as she pulled his own collar down and indeed there was a matching scar. "Now we're a matched set." She said, giving him a soft smile. "Just try and keep the public limelight to yourself now!"

He lay there dazed for a few moments before reaching forward and soundly kissing Ana. Leaning back again, she laughed as the biggest grin spread across his face. "Dead! Really? I can't believe it! I don't- Dead! And you're…we… HA!" He then started doing what Ana presumed was the horizontal form of the "Happy Dance."

"Jack, cut it out! You're going to knock me off the bed!" She scolded, but the effect was taken away by her laughs. She was soon kissed again and was only too happy to kiss him back.

"Vell it's about time!" Came a voice from the edge of the bed. Breaking the kiss they looked over to see Kurt grinning down at them. "Vas I interrupting something here?" Before he could react, Harry's pillow caught him right in the head.

"So what's going on out there?" Ana, making herself quite comfortable on Harry's shoulder, asked.

"Ah, I don't think either of you vould like to show yourselves out there right now. That vitch doctor is only just able to keep all the media people out, and that minister guy has been strutting around like HE'S the one that killed big, pale, and ugly." He wrinkled his nose at the last part in distaste for the man.

"It would be just like him to try and take credit for this." Grumbled Ana, and Harry just shook his head. Truthfully, he didn't give a rat's ass as to who got credit. In his mind, everything was perfect. He was cleared, and now with Voldemort dead, they could all go back to the Institute safely. He could go home.

"Harry?" He heard asked and looked to see his best friends looking expectantly at him.

"What?"

Smiling a little, Ana said, "You just had this dopey happy smile on your face. What were you thinking about?"

"Home." He said, and it brought smiles to their faces too. "We can go home now."

"Actually, I was talking to Dumbledore." Ana said quietly. "He seems to think that you're going to be staying here."

"What?" He asked.

"He said that you need to finish your education, and that you can live at the Institute during the summers." Finished Kurt, who looked none to pleased with the idea.

"WHAT!" He yelled and threw off the covers, with much better luck this time. "Where is he?" He asked icily.

Almost frightened by the power his friend seemed to be radiating, Kurt held his hands up in surrender. "Dude, I have no idea. Calm down a bit."

"Harry." Ana said as she tugged him back down to the bed. "Look, don't you think it would be better if you just wait until you know all your options first before you go barging over to him and scream your lungs out? As fun as it may be to watch." Harry smiled at the last part, which she had mumbled, but he clearly heard.

Crossing his arms over his chest he resigned to wait, but he still wasn't happy. _'How DARE that old man assume he can tell me what I'm going to do. He has no right! I'm of age, and I don't need him.'_ Searching for another topic to talk about, he finally asked, "So how did everyone get here? How did we get back?"

His friends looked at each other before Kurt spoke up. "Vell, after you nearly killed yourself, and Voldemort died, all the Death Eaters panicked. I suppose they didn't think that could happen. Anyvays, some ran away, some just disappeared-"

"Apperated." Ana interjected.

"Right, but some stayed and vent to kill you, but the ropes that held us had disappeared. I guess vhen the wizards who made them took off the magic stopped holding us there. Anyvay, ve fought back the best ve could, even if ve didn't have our powers. Moyra got hit by a nasty spell, but vas fixed up by the doctor-"

"Healer."

"Healer, and Toad got a broken leg."

"Is he ok?" Harry asked quickly.

"Of course he is." Reassured Ana. "Madame Pomphry mended it in seconds. Now the real fun began when the others showed up!" She said with a wicked grin.

"The X-Men?"

"Not just the X-Men, Jack. Magneto and his team as well! Let's just say he wasn't too pleased with the Death Eaters' ideas about using us as mindless weapons. Especially when one of them was his daughter!"

"One Death Eater made the mistake of spelling Scott's visor off." Kurt said with a wicked grin. "It vas an easy battle after that. Dumbledore's Order made sure that none of the Death Eaters could escape. Vanda hexed all their vands so they vere useless and you should have seen them run vhen they saw Storm fly through the clouds!"

"I wish I had been conscious." Ana pouted.

"That would have been quite a sight to see." Harry agreed with a happy smile. "I suppose the ministry has them now."

Ana nodded. "They're being interrogated for information about other Dark Houses and Death Eater locations."

Harry nodded and then frowned. "Wait. Back up a bit. Before I started fighting Voldemort, did- did I see what I thought I saw?"

Ana's grin grew. "I was wondering if you would ever get to that. If you're referring to when Malfoy refused to curse a Weasley, then yes you saw what you thought you saw."

Harry sat there for a few moments trying to make sense of what had happened. The Malfoys and Weasleys hated each other. Harry himself had seen the mild tempered Mr. Weasley get into a street brawl with Malfoy Sr. for heaven's sakes. _'Why on earth would Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater in training, pass up a perfect opportunity to torture the youngest Weasley?'_ Finally, after not coming up with an answer, he asked Ana, "Why?"

"Remember a while back, you had been in the common room with your Godfather and I came in all flustered?"

"Of course I do! I asked you for weeks what you had seen and you wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Well I wasn't about to give up such amazing blackmail material!" Ana countered. "When I was walking back from the library, I came across two students in a very…compromising situation. It was even better when I saw who it was! What better blackmail against the Malfoy family than finding it's only heir making out with the youngest Weasley?"

"Oh my God!" Harry said as he buried his face in his bandaged hands. "Don't say that. Please, I don't want that image in my head!"

"Harry?" Ana said tentatively. "Before that, before Malfoy had to attack Ginny, you were pretending to have been on Voldemort's side-"

"He was going to kill Jamie." Harry explained with his gaze firmly on the bed sheets. "If I didn't play along, he said he would kill Jamie."

"Ve figured it vas something like that." He heard Kurt say.

"We guessed he was blackmailing you somehow anyways. That's why we played along."

Harry still hadn't met their eyes. He felt ridiculous. He had really believed that they had turned on him.

"Don't vorry about it so much." Kurt said in his usual voice. "Ve all have doubts sometime or another."

"Finally awake I see?" Came a calm voice from the curtain entrance.

"Hello Professor." Harry greeted.

"Good afternoon Harry. I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Harry nodded as his two friends started to leave.

"Ve'll be back later." Said Kurt as he passed Xavier.

"How are you Harry?" The Professor asked.

"Tired and sore." Harry replied.

"I imagined that you would be. Controlling a spell of that magnitude is quite impressive Harry. Though I must warn you not to make a habit of it. The magic you were controlling could have easily backfired. It nearly did." The Professor explained seriously. Harry nodded and then went very quiet. "You couldn't have saved them Harry. You did your best. You mustn't blame yourself."

"But I saved Ana. How was that any different? You know that I did the same thing with my aunt. Why didn't it work then? Why couldn't I save her?" He asked miserably. "Why couldn't I stop them?"

Xavier sat back in his wheelchair and regarded the boy in front of him. "Harry, we both have seen your memories of the night that your remaining family was killed. You did try to stop them, despite the fact that you had no idea how to."

"I know, but why didn't it work then? Didn't I want to save them enough? Didn't…"

"Harry, your mutant powers were triggered by your overwhelming need to protect your aunt. Whatever negative feelings you once had for her did not influence your powers. You did not let the curse kill her."

"Then why didn't it work!" Harry asked frustrated.

"You cannot expect your mutant abilities to work to their full capacity when they first manifest Harry. You had never used them before and it was only by sheer force of will that you were able to stop the spell at all. You didn't know how to control the magic like you do now." He paused to make sure Harry understood. "You did everything you could."

Harry nodded stiffly as he examined his hands. The gauze around them was thick, and he looked as though he was wearing oversized white mittens. Searching for a change in topic, he asked, "Kurt told me that everyone attacked the remaining Death Eaters when you arrived. Magneto didn't…kill anyone did he?"

"Thankfully, no. Although it didn't help when one Death Eater made some…less that tasteful remarks about mutants. The Order helped in their capture so they could be taken to the wizarding ministry for questioning. We were able to locate the Morlocks, and successfully rescue them. Thankfully, there was no lasting damage done to them other than their distrust for anything magical. They requested to be returned to their home in America. The rest of the week has been filled with raids on the Death Eaters that escaped."

"Are there still a lot out there?" Harry asked, dreading the answer. Were the Death Eaters enough of a threat to keep them away from the Institute?

"There are a few, but from what we've gathered, they are unorganized and scattered. Our main concern is the serum that Voldemort used to paralyze mutant abilities."

"I forgot! Did everyone get their powers back?" He asked, thinking briefly of Rogue.

"Everyone's abilities were back by morning. From the sample we were able to retrieve from the Riddle Mansion, it looks like it only lasts a little more than six hours."

"Voldemort told me about it before we…when we were in the house. He said he got it from a muggle. Essex I think was the name." Harry explained, hoping the Prof. would miss his slip.

Xavier nodded. "Thank you. That will definitely help with the search."

"So…it's safe to go back to the Institute then?" Harry asked hopefully.

The Professor smiled at him. "We leave as soon as you've recovered." Harry's face split into a grin. "Now, I believe the Infirmary Matron will want to check you over now that you are awake. I will return shortly. Try to rest while you can."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Harry had slept fitfully after Mme. Pomphry had come to see him. Nonetheless, when he woke, he still felt quite tired and sore. Sensing another person was close by, he opened his eyes expecting Kurt or Ana. He was slightly startled to see the Headmaster seated in the chair next to his bed.

"Good afternoon." Greeted the blue robed man. Harry didn't reply. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "A little tired."

"You never cease to amaze, Harry Potter." Dumbledore said with a wry smile.

"It's a gift." Harry said stiffly.

"It would seem that you have quite a few gifts that we never knew about."

"Are you surprised I didn't tell you?"

The Headmaster looked sad at the remark. "I'm surprised I didn't see it myself. I had thought before that the X-Men had recruited you for your magical abilities. I see now that I was at least partially correct. You have an extraordinary ability Harry."

Suspicion creeping into Harry's mind, he asked, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I only want what is best for you Harry." The Headmaster responded quietly.

"And what would be best for me now? I mean you have a pretty good track record going so far. First, it was best for me to be left with my uncaring, semi-abusive relatives, and then it was best for me to be enrolled in your school where I face terror and near death every year. Oh! Let's not forget, allowing me to be thrown into Azkaban for something that I DIDN'T DO!" Harry hissed out.

"Harry, your mutant powers are based on magic. It would be best for you to remain among people who would be able to help you learn."

"I'm not staying here." Harry growled out. "I refuse, and you have no say in the matter. You lost the right to meddle in my affairs the day you stood by as I was shipped off to Azkaban."

"There are other schools," Dumbledore continued, "and I am certain you would be accepted in any of your choice."

"I've already told you, I'm finished with the Wizarding World. It doesn't matter what school I went to it would be the same. Professor Xavier is already looking into getting a tutor to teach me, Ana and Moyra at the Institute." Harry said, fighting to keep his voice even.

"I'm glad." The old man said with a relieved smile. "Your magical training is very important." Harry was now concentrating on his bed sheets. It was easier that having to look at the figure in front of him. "The minister wishes to award you with an Order of Merlin, First Class, for ending the war. A celebration is to be held, but that can wait until you are well."

"Does everyone know that I'm a mutant now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they do. Professor Xavier explained everything to the ministry. It was quite necessary when they discovered that you had wandlessly destroyed the Dark Lord, and protected Miss Probert from the Killing Curse."

"And what does everyone think of their savior being a mutant?" Harry asked, curious of their reactions. Would the Wizarding World be any different from the muggles?

"I don't believe anyone has made even the slightest negative remark regarding your powers. In fact, the ministry is looking closer at the accidental magic records. There might be a great deal more wizarding mutants than originally thought."

"What will happen to those that are found?" Harry asked

"Your professor will be notified so that he might extend an invitation to your school." Dumbledore explained calmly.

Harry nodded in understanding and they lapsed into silence. He could hear the various voices in the infirmary beyond his curtained off area. Prominent among those was the voice of the very pompous and very unwelcome Minister Fudge.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked, feeling tired and quite drained. He really wished the Headmaster would just leave.

Dumbledore regarded him for a moment before replying. "You, Harry Potter, will get well, return home, and live the life that you have made for yourself." He said with a sad smile.

Harry didn't say anything to that. At least the Headmaster wasn't going to try and make him stay. He made a face as he heard Fudge's voice getting louder. "I don't suppose you could send Fudge away? I really don't want to deal with him right now."

Dumbledore smiled at that, a small twinkle returning to his blue eyes. "I will see what I can do. Your magic is very weak at the moment, so it would be best for you to rest."

Harry nodded absently as the aged Headmaster rose and left, only to be replaced moments later by his two best friends.

"How did it go?" Asked Kurt as soon as they were in.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He just…told me what was happening with the Wizarding World. And apparently I'm getting an award."

"About that." Said Ana. "Fudge has been pushing to see you since you woke up. We've been stalling him, and now Dumbledore is talking to him, but I don't know how much longer it will last.

Harry groaned. He really did not want to see the Minister. Speaking with Dumbledore was one thing, but listening to Fudge and all his official crap was just not going to happen. "Kurt, could you do me a favor?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Later, Mme. Pomphry would be furious with him for escaping her clutches, but for now, he sighed in mild content, he would relax. Kurt had ported him to a secluded grove of trees on the edge of the lake. The castle was in the west, the sun setting behind it, casting golden light onto the lake. It seemed almost too perfect.

This had once been his home, and after the Dursley's, it had been a welcome change. He had never belonged with his muggle relatives, and he had felt, for however brief a period, that he would belong in the Wizarding World. Then his relatives had been murdered, and he had been left in Azkaban, waiting with dying hope for his friends to rescue him.

It was true, the Wizarding World was more accepting of mutants, and if it came to it, they had the option of hiding within the Wizarding World from the muggles who hated them. However, he knew where he belonged now, and it wasn't here.

The sound of rustling leaves behind him was the only warning he had that someone was coming up behind him.

"Relax kid." Came a gruff voice and Harry felt his heart rate slow. Stepping up so that he was standing beside the weakened wizard, Logan crossed his arms and gave Harry a quick once over. "The whole castle is out looking for you ya know."

"I imagine they are." Commented Harry in a light tone.

Logan made a small sound of amusement. "I'm guessin' the elf ported you here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said with a broad smile.

"Hmm." Was Logan's only response as he looked over the lake. "Chuck told me that the Headmaster was going to ask you to stay here for training."

"Yeah, Dumbledore thinks I should stay here to finish school, or at least attend a school in America."

"And you're not to happy with that idea?"

Harry frowned. "It doesn't really matter where it is I go to school. I'm known everywhere as the famous Harry Potter. At the Institute, I belong. I'm happy there." He looked up to Logan who had a hard look on his face.

"If its anonymity you're lookin' for, the Institute might not be the best choice." He said with a dark voice. "The Wizarding World accepted us a lot better then the rest of the human race." He looked at Harry. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but the human population is getting a lot more active. Things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. You just ended a war here, you sure you want to head back into a new one?"

This was one of the things Harry liked most about Logan. He didn't skirt around a subject just because it might upset. He had never treated Harry as a child, and never sugar coated the truth to make it easier to accept. And Harry was sure that this was the truth. He knew that this was only the beginning for mutants. He had heard the whispers here and there about the segregation laws. He had already given much thought to the situation he would be putting himself into and he was very certain about his decision.

"I'm aware of the mutant situation, and I know where I belong." He said in a very serious voice.

Logan stared at him for a long moment before giving him a rare smile. Well, it was more of a half grin, but it meant a lot more than words. "I'll send the elf when it gets dark. I think you've earned your right to have some time to yourself." Logan said before turning to leave. "You did good kid." Harry heard him say before Logan disappeared into the bush. He smiled to himself, and leaned back against the tree. Hogwarts might be a nice place to visit, but it certainly wasn't home.

* * *

REVIEWS 

To those that **_did_** want Ana to die: Sorry, I just like drama.

HectateDeMort: Q: Wouldn't it be possible to Imperio him (Jamie) when he's one? A: Yes, but it's my understanding that Jamie's consciousness' slips between clones when he create copies, and I can see the spell only effecting one, so Jamie would be useless.

BlurryFuture: ………………………………… OO….. that….. was pretty good….

Music obsessed Reader: I had to take the lyrics out or else the fic might get deleted. They were removed because of the rules on lyrics. I know. It sucks.

* * *

Dear Wonderful Readers, 

Yes, this is the end. There will be an epilogue to wrap everything up soon (plus some extra goodies).

First, I want to thank everyone who read my story. I'm glad I was able to share my head case story with you all!

Second, to all the people who reviewed, from the reviewers who went on for paragraphs to those that said 'good,' thank you! You were my inspiration to continue, write other fics, and you helped fix so many problems! Thank you for your advice and help, even if it was a flamer. You were all amazing!

I also want to thank my wonderful, beautiful beta reader, Serenity. I got tons of reviews telling me to get a beta reader and I had no offers until Te came along. Now, as my good friend and cyber sister, I dedicate this last chapter to you, in honor of all the hard work and hours you put into my atrocious grammar. (Remember (comma here)? XD!)

Now! For those of you who dislike this ending, I have this to say: I try to please everyone, or as many as possible, and because of this, I was _very_ close to completely changing the ending. It was a hard decision, but I realized that when it comes down to it, this is my story. This ending was the one I had planned on since the very beginning and if I had changed it, I would have hated it. It's a very cliché ending, I know, but hey, that's what I do! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the ending and if you didn't… hey, I tried!

I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it!

The Original Pe

**P. S. Please review, and let me know if you have anything you would like to see in the epilogue. It's already partly written, but more ideas would be great!**


	41. Epilouge

Here it is at last. The end to Of slings and arrows. Happy Christmas everyone!

Dear Ginny,

I'm glad to hear that everything is returning to normal in the wizarding world (at least as normal as it ever gets there) Please send my thanks to the twins as well for the package of new WWW products they sent me. Jamie is already planning out an attack against the other new recruits. I fear your brothers have become something akin to idols in Jamie's eyes.

Good luck with next week as well. I was actually pretty close to convincing the professor to fly me back to England just so I could be there to witness it! Now that's a sight to see. A Malfoy visiting at a Weasley household. I expect pictures of course, and Ana wishes you best of luck.

Things are as normal as they can be at the institute. The Brotherhood have moved back into their house across town and Fred is already missing the never ending supply of food from Hogwarts. Other than that, everyone was pretty happy to be back among muggle technology (although some were less than pleased when the 5am danger room training returned). It was pretty amusing to watch Sirius get used to an almost completely muggle environment. However, using the telephone has become one of his favorite pastimes, especially when we get prank calls! Jamie adores my Godfather, and can usually be found wherever he is, most likely plotting some prank. And Sirius isn't the only one to acquire a follower. Rahne and Professor Lupin have become friends, and she is even planning on keeping him company in the Danger room on the full moon.

Its been great having both Sirius and Remus here to help. Together they have been teaching me Defense against the dark arts (though Sirius says I don't need it) as well as helping me adapt my magic to my mutant powers. Professor Xaiver has also hired three professors from the Brooklyn Wizarding Academy in New York to tutor me and the girls four days a week. It seems to be working out well now that the usual hysterics of meeting the 'Famous Harry Potter' has worn off. These teachers are only temporary though. The Professor spoke to me and Ana the other day. He is currently working with the different wizarding ministry's looking for mutants within the wizarding community. He believes there might be quite a few out there that cant be located by cerebro because of magical interference. If we can find them, Professor Xaiver wants to make the institute a school open to both muggle and wizarding mutants. He asked Ana and I if we might consider teaching as instructors once out education is complete, like Scott and Jean now do.

I agreed right away, and Ana said she would as well as long as she could teach potions, and that she would have time to go traveling like Gambit and Rogue who are taking some time off together in Louisiana. We also found out how Gambit was touching Rogue without passing out. His powers allow him to charge objects with Kinetic energy, and when he lets them go, without Remy to control the energy, they explode. With Rogue, he's been charging himself, making a kinetic shield around himself. Her powers cant get through so she doesn't take his energy. Its strange to see Rouge looking so happy all the time. Ana says its romantic, bobby says its creepy.

In other news, I've recently been accepted into the X-men team. That means when they go out on missions, I'll be joining them. Jamie is insanely jealous, but so far there hasn't been any missions to go out on. The Anti-Mutant front has been pretty quiet lately, which is pretty nice, though some of us tend to get hassled by the token idiot when we venture into town. Nothing to worry about though. The Professor is still looking for any trace of the muggle who made the serum that blocks mutant powers. We have the name Nathan Essex, someone who Scott remembers from the orphanage he lived in before coming here, but so far it would seem as though the man had disappeared from the face of the earth. Hopefully it will stay that way but I think that would be a little too much to hope for.

I think that's pretty much all there is to say for now, though I promise to keep you updated, just as I will with Neville. Tell your Mum I'm doing ok, she sounded worried in her letter. I'm fine. I'm home.

Sincerely

Harry

* * *

Well……… that's it! That's all there is. Yeah, I know, five months and this is all I give you? That's crazy and so wrong! And I agree. But you know what? This was all I was planning on putting out. I know it took more than forever, but I am happy to say that I have valid reasons for taking forever. You see I switched schools, and for the first time in my life I'm doing well AND enjoying what I'm doing. In fact, I'm applying to university for next fall for a four year photography program at one of the best schools in North America! So its safe to say that the last few months have been insane and hectic, though totally fulfilling. Thank you all for reading my story. Thank you for your criticisms and your praise.

* * *

NOW! IMPORTANT!

For those of you who are unhappy with where I left off and want just that tiniest bit more of story to sate their fanfiction hunger, here are some bits that I wrote out for the ending, but unfortunately I never got to fit it in. I tried, but it was far too choppy.

"Alright, settle down. I have some news. The Prof says that its safe to head back to the institute now that the extra defenses have been put up. We leave tonight. I suggest you all get packing." With that, the burly Canadian turned around and walked back up to the castle leaving his stunned students behind.

There was a loud whoop of joy from Kurt followed by cheers from everyone. Dropping their equipment were they stood, most followed after Logan to pack their belongings.

"Need any help with this?" Scott asked, gesturing to the baseball equipment that lay scattered about.

"It's alright, I'll take care of it. It'll only take me a few seconds to pack anyways." Harry said with a dismissive wave and began to use his magic to swiftly pick up everything. Scott nodded and made his way up the path towards the castle, pausing when he caught a glimpse of two figures standing behind a nearby tree. Frowning, he recognized who they were, but continued on his way. Harry could deal with them.

Harry had been in the middle of shrinking the equipment and placing them in a box transfigured from a twig when he heard someone approaching. Turning around to see who it was he felt a frown fall onto his face.

"Hello Harry." Hermione greeted mournfully. Ron only nodded in greeting, failing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Hello." He returned evenly, not even pausing as the equipment continued to jump into the box. "back to spying on me now have you?"

"We were just curious, and we knew that if you knew we were there you wouldn't have had as much fun." Hermione replied truthfully and Harry found himself agreeing. Hermione seemed to be trying to get something out. 'Here it comes.' Harry thought to himself, already telling his mind to stay calm and try to make them understand. "Harry, please don't go with them. I know that you're friends with them now but don't you think you need to stay here for a bit more?" she asked despairingly.

The wooden box was now full of equipment, and he conjured up a lid for it before sitting down on its top. He sat there and regarded the two for a few moments trying to figure out how he could explain this to them without loosing his temper. "Why do you think I should stay?" he asked finally, genuinely curious.

"You haven't finished school yet, McGonagall said that you're still way behind on lots of things." Answered Ron, who finally looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Your education is important! Your mutant friends would understand that wouldn't they?" Hermione argued.

"They do." Harry told them. "That's why we've already arranged to be home schooled by tutors at the institute. It was Professor Xaiver's idea. He didn't think that it was right for me or the girls to choose to be either a mutant or to do magic, and now that I'm not a wanted criminal, it's safe to bring a tutor to the institute." He paused to make sure they understood. "Remus and Sirius are planning on making a trip over to America to visit so they can help out as well." Harry grinned at the thought. Two Marauders at the institute.

"Oh." Was Ron's lame response.

Harry shook his head. "Just tell me the real reason you want me to stay." He asked calmly, knowing exactly what their true intentions were, he just wanted to hear it from them.

Hermione took in a deep breath before looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "We- we don't want you to go. If you leave, you'll never forgive us." She broke off with a sob and Ron wrapped his arms around her for comfort. The expression on his face clearly showed that he agreed with her words.

Harry shook his head. "You would rather me stay here where I would be lonely and miserable instead of returning to the institute were I can finally feel like I belong?" They looked away from his gaze. "You said that that my mutant friends must understand that my study of magic is important, yet you don't seem to think that my mutant training is worth anything." He sighed as he saw Hermione frown. "I am a mutant Hermione, you're going to have to get used to that."

"I know, I am, it's just… do you really need to train anymore? You seem to control your powers perfectly, and they are related to magic. We could help you with that here!" she offered, desperate for a way to tempt him into staying.

Harry smiled. "Logan seems to think I'm a little less than perfect but…" he sighed. This was the part that he wasn't looking forward to. "I'm needed there. Hermione, you know how muggles are taking the presence of mutants. There are terrorist attacks on people who are suspected of being mutants. A war could start, and I need to be there with my kind." Ron looked away at the mention of Harry being other than human. "They helped me when everyone else had turned away." Harry continued. "I am not going to abandon them when we need to stand strong together."

"You just won this war for us! How can they ask you to fight another one right away?" Ron cried angrily.

"They didn't ask me to fight. Xavier asked if I wanted to stay here. It was my decision." Harry explained evenly.

"So that's it then?" Hermione asked miserably.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I would like to think that you would understand. I am happy with them, at the institute. I was at the beginning and I have spent the last few months just waiting to return there." He looked them both in the eyes before continuing. "If you were really concerned about me, than you would let me leave."

Hermione let her face fall into her hands as she wept. Her actions when Harry had been framed had lost her one of her best friends, and no matter what she did she could not make things return to the way they once were.

Ron himself looked on the verge of tears but stood strong and met Harry's eyes. "Then you should go." He said with a somewhat croaky voice.

Harry felt his eyebrows rise in shock. He hadn't thought that they would actually agree. He gave his once best friend a thankful smile; it would be so much easier to leave knowing that they understood, even just a little. He stood up and tucking the box of equipment under his arm, he began to walk up the path to the castle. Just as he was about to pass them, he stopped and regarded them with an even look. "I'm not mad anymore." He said, startling Hermione out of her tears. "I'll never forget what happened, and nothing can undo what you two did, what it did to me. I was broken for a long time." He sighed remembering those hard nights at the institute. "But, I can understand why you did it and I'm not mad anymore. I cant forgive you, I don't think I ever can. Understanding is one thing, but nothing can excuse how you two acted, especially to my friends." He said with a hard look at both of them. "You were both stupid… but I am not going to waste my life feeling angry or mad at things that I cant change anymore. Especially when I have life to move onto now. I thought you might like to know that." He resumed his walk up the path. "I might write." He called over his shoulder before the distance between them grew too great. He made it all the way up to his dorm room without interruption where Jamie was attempting to throw piles upon piles of clothes, un-folded, into his suitcase. He let out a weary sigh and leaned up against the closed door. 'That will do.' He thought to himself before smiling to his room mate who had four duplicates sitting on the suitcase in an effort to get it closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're really going back!" exclaimed Jamie happily as they did a last search of the rooms to make sure nothing had been forgotten.

Harry just couldn't seem to keep the grin off his face. The institute had become his home, and he was finally happy to be leaving Hogwarts.

"Internet!" Jamie listed off happily all the parts of the muggle world he had missed. "And all those Saturday morning cartoons we've missed! And movies! We're going to have to rent them all and have a Marathon!"

"Light switches!" giggled Jubilee joining in and soon others added their own missed appliances.

"Comic books!"

"Soap Operas!"

"Cars!"

"Videos Games!"

"Halo 2!"

"That is a Video game moron!"

"Halo 2 is its own definition of video game!"

"True."

"The NFL!"

"The Danger Room!"

Everyone paused to look at Scott weirdly. "You are one sick and twisted individual Summers." Lance commented dryly. There were a few assorted giggles before Storm took charge.

"Alright, I assume everyone is packed. Have all the rooms been checked over?" There was a chorus of "Yes's" "We have an hour left until the train arrives to take us to London. From there we will be traveling to the institute with the X-jet. If there is anything you wish to do before we leave, I suggest you do so now." Giving a meaningful looks in Harry's direction she turned and left to prepare for their departure.

"Toad! What are you doing?" shouted Kitty, drawing everyone's attention to the boy who was crouching by the wall near the fire place. Stepping back to admire his work the others could see that he had taken some ink from either Ana, Moyra, or Harry's bag and had drawn his codename on the wall.

"Just makin sure I'm remembered yo, can't let 'em forget the Toad was here!"

Harry could see Scott frown and prepare to admonish his friend. More than a few of the gathered mutants dropped their jaws in shock when Scott stepped forward and took the ink bottle and quill from Todd only to write 'Cyclops' in on the wall nearby. He turned around to face the shocked group. "What? It's a good idea." Grinning, Rogue stepped forward and took the offered quill. Soon there was a line to sign 'the wall'. When they were finished, Harry sealed it with a spell so that the wizards who attempted to remove it would be hard pressed to find a spell that would take the ink off. Everyone was so busy talking about their added art, no one noticed as Harry slipped out.

* * *

ANNNNNNNND as a final goodbye and farewell, I would like to post this list, which I made to show all the little details that had history that you may not have known about.

Throughout my fanfic, there are tiny little things that seem like  
they are just part of the story to everyone else but a precious few.  
So now, I will tell you all about the LITTLE INSERTS!

1) "_A shocking discovery this morning, ministry Aurors__  
__discovered the bodies of the muggle family the Dursleys, killed by__  
__an Unforgivable. Also found on the scene was Harry Potter, whos wand__  
__was found to be the caster of the three Avada Kedavra¡¦s. Potter__  
__himself was found unconscious and drained of all magical energy.__  
__Potters fate will be decided this afternoon in trial.__  
__Erin Brunette_

The reporter of this article is none other than an old  
university 'chum' that prided herself on gossip and talking  
behind others backs, Mine especially, and especially when I was only  
three feet in front of her and could hear her perfectly! And so  
heres to you erin! You old cow!

2) The prologue was written in English in a frenzied rush as  
inspiration hit me like the cafeteria food! It was that night that  
my insomnia started because I started writing and couldn't stop.  
I wrote ten chapters that night!

3) Sound the bugle now, by Brian Adams was one of the biggest  
inspirations for this fic.

4) "Magic. Its so 'pretty' " totally inspired by dory the fish  
from "finding nemo"

5) "To be or not to be, --that is the question, Whether 'tis nobler  
in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune Or  
to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them?"  
It might be totally obvious to who ever read this, but incase it  
isn't, this quote seriously influenced the fic. My mum loves that  
quote and she had been reciting it one day, while I had been in one  
of my Harry daydreams, and it hit me how that would fit with our  
favorite angsty boy who lived! Basically, what the quote is saying  
is that is it worth it, to suffer life and all its miseries? What is  
he living for? Is he going to defeat all the evils of the world? of  
course not! So why bother, what is he holding on for? These are the  
thoughts that were going through dear Harry's head when he was in  
Azkaban.

7) _Don't worry, you'll be meeting them all tonight at dinner." She__  
__had told him and upon seeing his nervousness, she asked him if he__  
__would like to learn how to play 'Ratchet and Clank: go Commando' on__  
__the playstation 2._

An excellent game! One of the only video games I actually enjoy!

8) _Ana herself was just finishing tacking up her find, which__  
__displayed a large man in a trench coat, only the man was red and had__  
__a tail poking out of the back of his coat, and on his forehead were__  
__two stumps of what used to be horns. Ana was looking at the poster__  
__with a huge grin on her face, and Harry just looked at Kurt__  
__confused._

_"He's a comic book character. Ana loves him, says he's__  
__brilliant or something." He flashed Harry one of his fanged__  
__smiles, "She even has a doll of him!"_

_"HES NOT A DOLL¡¨ yelled Ana who had turned away from the__  
__wall to tell Kurt off._

_"He looks like Ricky Martin!"_

_"THAT'S IT! That's the last time your going to make fun__  
__of him!¨ She made a lunge for him and Kurt bolted happily out the door all the while singing livin la vida loca¡¦_

This bit was shameless self insertion. I love Hellboy, I have all  
the Darkhorse Comics, the movie, the book from the movie, and  
indeed, the poster. Actually, the day I had written that chapter, I  
had just bought my Hellboy poster. And the Hellboy plushie¡K  
Indeed, I have one of those too, and my house mate insists that he looks like a red ricky martin. So I put that little bit in there for her.

9) Ana and her favorite purple silk housecoat. This is actually my  
house coat. I got it for my birthday and it is the best house coat  
in the world. so soft and soothing! So Ana wears my Fav purple  
housecoat.

10) Hayley Westerna, the CD they were looking for on Harry¡¦s  
birthday, is a classical singer who is 17 and had the most gorgeous  
voice! Unbelievable! I highly recommend her!

11) _They stood in silence for a while before he asked, "So how__  
__long did the bottle say it would last?¨_

_Six to eight weeks I think.¨ He nodded taking in the__  
__information. "You know I think Blue is a great colour on you!¨_

_"Oh? Thanks, I don't suppose I could use my magic__  
__to-¨_

_"No"_

_"Yeah didn't think so.¨_

_"Its against the rules.¨_

_"Right.¨_

Tee hee! Harry was Dared to die his hair blue!

12) Vergeben, the name of Kurts Village, actually means  
forgiveness¡ K..yeah

13) One of the big things I wanted to include in this fic was  
Remus' reaction to Rahne and her powers. I always thought it would  
be amusing! And Rahne had a history of being hunted as a werewolf  
before attending at the institute. So she is able to sympathize with  
poor remus. ALSO! Remus is also a lot like mutants! Totally unable  
to control his genetic situation, he is forced to be an outsider.  
The public does not pay attention to his personality or how safe he  
is, just that he HAS the potential to be a killer, so much like the  
human perception of mutants! So yeah, that¡¦s my two cents on that  
part!

14) the thing with Gambit being able to put up a kinetic shield is actually taken from the comics, not the television show, but the theory is not mine.

15_) The first thing Harry felt was the soreness in his body. It was like every muscle, tendon and bone was aching. He struggled to open his eyes and the sight that greeted him was shocking. 'Mum?' Beautiful red hair, green eyes, and a warm, proud smile was on her lips. 'But if mum is here, then I'm…dead.' But he couldn't bring himself to feel sad. His mother was right there in front of him. He closed his eyes as she put a hand on his cheek and he savored the warmth of her touch. However, when he opened his eyes again, her face had changed. There were worry lines and her eyes were no longer as green. "Mum?" He rasped out, hoping to understand what was going on. His mother frowned for a moment and squeezed his hand. 'But wasn't her hand on my cheek?'_

….. yeah, read that over, tell me who you think he really saw! Cause that's so who it was!

* * *

Alright. That's the end! Now, I'm going to say this, though don't go checking my profile everyday cause its not going to happen for a while, but I have been working on a possible story line for a sequel to of slings and arrows waits till the audience quiets/ yeah. To be honest, it surprised me to. I had never, EVER in my daydreams ever planned for a continuation, but I got so many reviews asking that the idea just got stuck in my head! So there you go. Its there and getting planned out. If there are any of you out there who are pretty familiar with the x-men universe (evolution, ultimate, new, etc.) who might have some ideas or suggestions, just reply or e-mail me (e-mail is in my profile) I would love the help and I love to discuss marvel! (I am currently on a fantastic four high. Strange eh? I got this weird thing for ben grimm aka, the thing….. crazy….)

Right, so have a great day, live life your way, help those in need and love without boundaries. Peace.

The Original Pe


End file.
